The Surprising Return
by Killya008
Summary: Sora wakes up in the middle of an important battle between the seven guardians of Light and the 13 seekers of Darkness. Things were going smoothly before he gets knocked out and the accident happens.
1. The Accident - Sora

**Sora**

Everything was pitch black; there was nothing but darkness with no light to see. He realized that he was floating in nothingness. An environment that was like the space, but he was able to breathe fine in there. Sora winced in pain as though something rather blunt had hit him right where his spine met the skull.

 _"Sora…"_

Sora didn't hear the faded voice trying to provocatively call to him. He finally questioned where he was, and how he got here. But he was suddenly overcome by exhaustion and started to doze off to sleep.

 ** _"Sora…"_**

Sora woke up abruptly in the darkness; the voice awakened him, as it had echoed around the room. Sora was confused.

"Kairi?" Sora began to question whether she was the voice that was calling to him.

 _ **"SORA!"**_

Sora woke up with a jolt. His body had been covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He lifted himself up to his feet as he remembered that he had been in a full out fight, since the seven guardians of light took on the thirteen seekers of darkness. For the moment, his body felt limp, as if it didn't want to respond to his commands. He looked around the battlefield. Seeing all the Keyblades that were left by all the Keyblade warriors defeated in the last Keyblade War. Among all of the Keyblades, he saw warriors on the battlefield. He soon realized that they were Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Lea, and King Mickey all fighting against the Heartless and Nobodies that we being controlled by the Organization XIII members. He continued to search around the battlefield.

All of a sudden, a high shriek came out of nowhere. He looked around and found Kairi surrounded by a circle of both Heartless and Nobodies with Xehanort in the middle of the center, about ready to attack Kairi.

Instinctively, Sora ran to the circle as quick as he could. While on the run, he quickly switched his form into Final Form to move faster and casted Aeroga to quicken his speed of movement while in Final Form. He was so fast that he had reached speeds of at least of 50 MPH. Terror filled his body so much. With all of that terror that was caused by trying to save Kairi, he finally penetrated the circle that was filled with rows of mixed Heartless and Nobodies. He eliminated every Heartless and Nobody that he flew past with the legendary Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

His Aeroga had worn out and his Final Form had reverted back to his normal form by the time he had reached the center. Sora saw Xehanort about to lunge his Keyblade into Kairi. With one final push, Sora pushed his body into a sprint and leapt into the air. He found himself in contact with Xehanort's Keyblade hitting his chest.

In mid-air, all of Sora's momentum had vanished. He found himself hovering in mid-air for half of a second. Then he felt something bursting out of his chest, followed by a flash of light blinding his vision and a sudden change of darkness that knock him unconscious.

When he woke up, he found himself back inside the same void that he was in before, except that it got colder with every second that passed. Suddenly, he felt an invisible force grip his entire being. Sora tried to struggle his way out of this invisible grip as best as he could, but all of his efforts ended up in nothing but failure. Suddenly he heard a sinister, spine-chillingly evil voice.

 _ **"Ha ha ha, it is no use to struggle, little hero of Light. All efforts of resisting me are futile,"**_ said the dark and ominous voice with pleasure.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned with terror in his voice.

All of a sudden, he saw two big white ovals staring down at him, piercing into his heart. His whole being shuddered, followed by a sharp yell that he had released. Amused, it answered his question.

 ** _"I am the darkness that Lord Xehanort released into your body when he had lunged his Keyblade of Darkness into your heart. I am here to swallow you whole, force you to become the heir of the Keyblade that Xehanort wields, and to become the Prince of Darkness!"_**

Suddenly, the darkness slowly began to swallow his body and eat him alive while he was conscious. With the time he had been given by the darkness, he thought about Riku, the King, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and finally Kairi.

"Sorry guys, I've disappointed you all….," Sora said with the darkness covering his whole body, except for his face.

"My only regret is that I never told Kairi…," Sora used his last moments to say his last thoughts," That I… never told…. Kairi….. how I feel….about….her…..,"

The darkness had consumed Sora.

 _ **"HA HA HA! I HAVE FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED MY MASTER'S GOAL! Now all that's left to do is t—"**_

The darkness had stopped suddenly. Out of nowhere there was a glimpse of a bright light that had pierced through the darkness that had encased Sora. The light had become fierce and bright and destroyed the darkness covering Sora.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOO—"**_ the darkness yelled in pain and it vanished, releasing Sora from the dark prison that had encased his body and heart.

The intensified light had dimmed down encasing the critically injured Sora.

Sora's body relaxed and his face changed from pain to relief.

"Who…. are you?" Sora asked with fright.

For a moment there was no answer. Then the light replied…

 _"A friend. Don't worry, Sora, I am here to help, like you have done with me once. I've got your back. Just relax, sleep, and recover. I… shall be the one taking care of you from here on out."_

As the light gently began to lower Sora down, Sora began to relax. His whole entire body began to become dead weight. The tightness in his chest began to relax, and Sora began to lose his consciousness. The last thing that Sora had remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the salty sea and sand where he had been laid down on.

And before he had gone to sleep, he muttered, "Thank you…."


	2. The Accident - Kairi

**Kairi**

"Give up, little missy. We wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you know, now would we? I mean, I need you in my big plans I have in mind. Now, how about you give up, instead of fighting? I mean, currently, you are down with one guardian," Xehanort tried to persuade Kairi.

Kairi was standing there in front of Xehanort; tired but still full of spirit. She was cut all over her body, with some pieces of her clothes cut as well, from the attacks of the Heartless and Nobodies that she had defeated.

Confused of what Xehanort had said, she replied, "What? What do you mean by 'being down with a guardian'?"

Xehanort, sounding amused, replied, "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Xehanort waved his hand towards the multiple rows of Heartless and Nobodies. As he waved, the multiple rows of Heartless and Nobodies split apart.

Kairi looked in the direction to see what Xehanort was talking about. It was hard to see it, but she was able to see a body that was laid down helplessly on the ground. She wasn't able to distinguish who or what the body was, until she saw the hair of the motionless body. There was no mistake in that the spikey, wild brunet hair was Sora's. Kairi's heart seemed to drop five flights of stairs when she came to the realization of what she had just seen.

"Sora…" she said softly.

Xehanort smirked diabolically.

Kairi started walking.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned, as tears started to come out of her eyes.

Xehanort waved his hand in the air again with annoyance, and the Heartless and Nobodies began to cut off the view of Sora lying on the ground.

Finally, Kairi couldn't take it and with a yell she called out to him, "SORA!"

She tried to run to Sora but the path was blocked by the Heartless and Nobodies. She stopped and she knew that she couldn't get to Sora like this.

"What did you do to Sora?" Kairi barked at Xehanort with tears in her eyes.

"All I did was made him unconscious. Depending on what happens next, that will dictate the next set of actions," Xehanort said with warning in his voice.

"What do you want?" Kairi questioned Xehanort.

"Hmmm, you are an intelligent little girl. All I want is to take your heart. In exchange, I will spare the little hero of Light," Xehanort replied, "All I need to do to is to connect my Keyblade to the center of your chest and that is all. I shall retrieve your heart, spare the hero, and retreat with the other members. So what do you say?"

Kairi thought about it for a moment, she had a hard time thinking about losing Sora like this and everything that everybody else had worked for would've been in vain if she didn't do what he said. Kairi closed her eyes in distress. Then she opened her eyes, as she had made her choice.

"Fine. Take it. As long as you do as you said you would," Kairi responded.

Xehanort grinned sinisterly, "Well of course, even though I am one of the 13 seekers of Darkness; I am a man of my word."

Xehanort had materialized his Keyblade. "Now be prepared. It won't hurt a bit. As a matter of fact, it'll feel like going to sleep. Heh Heh heh."

Kairi closed her eyes as she was ready to accept her fate, waiting for the Keyblade to penetrate her heart. She heard a sudden motion-like sound, and she flinched, expecting to feel the Keyblade.

Kairi opened her eyes. Her face and her heart melted as she saw a body with a black short-sleeved shirt cut up. The body also was wearing big, black, funny-looking shoes with yellow stripes, and a black, torn-up saggy pair of pants that reached all the way down to his shins. But, out of most of all, he had dark brown, spikey, wild hair. Kairi would recognize that hair anywhere. As she looked at the body with realization, time slowed down to a crawling pace. Tenths of a second turned into seconds as seconds turned into minutes. Kairi didn't want to believe it. She went into straight denial, until she heard a voice into her head.

 _"Kairi, as long as you are safe then I am happy… We will meet again, I swear."_

She gasped as she heard that. Tears came rolling down her face and her heart ached.

"SORA!" She screamed out in the last second before a sudden flash of bright light had pushed her back.

As she was pushed back, she had to cover her eyes from the intense light. Then, all of a sudden the light started to dim, before it faded and morphed into a dark black gooey substance, almost like tar. Then the substance began to encase Sora as if it was a prison. And for what seemed like the longest minute, there was nothing else that happened.

"Well this was an interesting change of events, but no matter—," Xehanort said in an amused and sarcastic tone, but was interrupted by the sudden event that had happened.

As the substance began to harden into a sphere, it began to chip. The chiping transformed into a crack and the crack broke into a circle under the pressure that came from the unexpected bright light. Then the light completely smashed the dark substance, which was shaken off of the sphere of Light that had protected Sora.

"Ugh!" Xehanort shouted in disbelief, "Impossible! My darkness is absolute!"

The light had started to dim down and lowered Sora as it began to vanish. As soon as it vanished, all that Kairi could see was a tired Sora on the ground. Even the Heartless and Nobodies that surrounded them had perished from the intensity of the light that was emitted from Sora's body. Kairi began to walk towards Sora's body, and examined it. She was afraid that he was dead from the impact of what had happened. But the fear in her heart vanished when she realized that Sora was still breathing.

"Hmmm. It seems that I had underestimated the boy after all. Oh well, I do not think he is in any condition to fight though," Xehanort had said with his analyzation skills, "But now, Kairi, your heart belongs to me!"

Xehanort had rematerialized his Keyblade as he stared at Kairi with sinister attempt.

Kairi was still paralyzed from the shocking events that had happened in the last few moments. She couldn't move; she was too stunned to try to dodge the incoming attack from Xehanort.

When Xehanort's attack nearly hit his target, Sora sprang to life out of nowhere, and parried Xenanort's lunge. He redirected the attack to the ground within a matter of seconds. Kairi noticed that Sora's Kingdom Keyblade , after pinning Xehanort's Keyblade to the ground, had transformed into the legendary Oathkeeper Keyblade.

Pinning Xehanort's Keyblade to the ground with Oathkeeper, he then shifted his body weight to Oathkeeper and used the momentum he had gained to launch himself at Xehanort's body. The attack was successful, and Sora's feet had hit Xehanort square in his chest. Sora then pushed himself off of Xenanort's body and did a backflip to land back on the ground on his feet. As he landed on his feet, he called forth Oathkeeper on his left hand and on his right hand he immediately materialized Oblivion. At once, he stood on guard, waiting for Xehanort's next move.

Kairi stared at Sora in disbelief and happiness at the same time. But she also noticed that something was off about Sora. The way he held the Keyblades was different and Sora was using a comepletely different stance that she had never seen him use before, even when she had been watching him train. Oh, she loved the way his body looked when she watched him train, especially when he was training with his shirt off. The way his biceps looked from swinging his Keyblade all day; they looked hard and firm. Kairi began to notice how her whole face was turning red, and she shook it off before anyone could notice.

"Stay away from her!" Sora said in a threatening tone.

"Curse you, boy! How dare you do that to me! I shall—," Xehanort unexpectedly stopped in his tracks and started to back off.

With an amused face, he continued off, "Fine boy, you win. I shall retreat for now."

Xehanort whistled loudly and all of the 13 seekers of Darkness showed up all at once. There were six faces that Kairi had recognized and seven others that were covered by their Organization XIII hoods. Xehanort then raised his hand and a huge corridor of Darkness opened up for all of them to go through. One by one, the members of Organization XIII went through the tunnel until Xehanort was left all alone.

"Ah, hero of Light, I abide you farewell. I know that we will see each other again," Xehanort said with satisfaction in his tone and then the portal closed.

Sora sighed with relief, "Oh boy, that was a close one, don't you think—,"

Sora turned around, noticing that Kairi was crying.

"Hey? Are you alright, Kai—,"

And before Sora knew it, Kairi's face was in front of his with her lips locked with his.

 **(A/N: This chapter had stumped me a little bit, between the thoughts of how I wanted to start this chapter and how I wanted to end this chapter as well. I lost the direction of this chapter a little bit, but I finally got it done and surprisingly conveyed what my mind had wanted to create.**

 **I want to thank the two followers of this story, who have good expectations of this story. Even though, it was one chapter, I didn't know if that chapter alone was enough to catch someone's attention. I'm glad to be proven wrong.**

 **This my first ever story and reviews would be welcomed on how you, as the reader, think about the story so far.**

 **One final thing, I want to give a huge thank you to WishingDreamer5 for Beta reading the last two chapters and giving me the encouragement to create this story.)**


	3. The Aftermath - Sora

**(A/N: Ok, I couldn't help myself I got excited for this chapter, so I had to upload it tonight before I went to sleep. I would like to also thank: TheRoseAlchemist17 and flo463 for both following and favorited the story! As well, I want to thank the other two readers who followed the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be afraid to leave a review of this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed, especially for this chapter. )**

 **Sora?**

He finally gained control again. Happy that he didn't lose his edge after all that time, he finally dematerialized both Oathkeeper and Oblivion as soon as he had deemed it safe to say that the enemy was completely gone. He then proceeded to stretch his body as if had taken a long nap. He was immediately stopped by the pain that overwhelmed his body, as he realized that he had been bruised, cut, and sore from almost every part of his body.

He suddenly remembered that Kairi was just standing there, shocked from the event that had just taken place not too long ago. He took about three seconds to relax and focus his mind; then he thought what he wanted to say to her, or at least what would _he_ say to her. He had felt the eeriness of the battlefield and the way the wind blew at their motionless bodies. He felt bad and wished that there was a better way of doing this. But alas, the following actions that had occurred had already been set in stone. With a sudden courage within his heart, he had decided to break the silence.

He began with a sigh of relief, "Oh boy, that was a close one. Don't you think so, Kai—?"

As he began to turn around towards Kairi, he began to ease his mind and began to play his part.

He began to act dumb, "Hey, Kairi are you alrig—?"

Suddenly, Kairi began to walk towards him.

 _(Oh no,…)_ He'd thought. (She's about to slap me.)

He embraced for the impact of her hand that he was expecting. He wasn't wrong; he did feel a hand, as of matter of fact, he felt _hands_ grabbing both sides of his jawline gently but firmly. The hands were pulling him forward. He opened his eyes as he saw her attempt for a passionate kiss. He knew when a girl's eyes were closed for a kiss, that they meant that they were putting all of their heart into the kiss.

While he saw Kairi's flawless beautiful face, he immediately saw an image of Naminé shadowing Kairi's face and stance. His heart fluttered as soon as their lips connected.

In his mind, he imagined Naminé kissing him the way Kairi was, but then soon snapped out of it when he had felt guilt inside of him. He realized what he should've been doing and focused on doing it. He began to focus all of the emotions that he had felt from Kairi and channel it to the depths of his soul and heart.

Suddenly, he felt a tingly feeling deep inside of him, as if something wanted this. Something deep inside his heart wanted this so badly and that something was sharing this kiss. As he planned, that _something_ was mending. He let this feeling continued as he decided to let loose and return the kiss with passion. He felt all the emotions that came from Kairi drown deep within him. He savored these feeling coming from Kairi for as long as he could, until Kairi's lips departed from his. He looked at Kairi/Naminé dumbfounded and awestruck with the love nearly over flowing in his heart, like water inside a glass cup. He felt his knees buckled from the weight of his heart that was filled with this tingly emotion that was new to him. He had his first kiss taken from him, and he had turned into nothing but a mental and emotional blob.

He soon quickly broke through this phase, when he saw from his peripheral vision, Kairi's hand quickly making its way to his face. Before the hand had made contact with his cheek, he quickly suppressed his feelings inside of him, so that they didn't get infected with the bitterness that was about to hit him. He embraced for inpact.

 _ **SMACK!**_

He felt the stinging force of Kairi's hand connecting the left side of his face. He looked back at Kairi with anger and bitterness, but those feelings dropped as soon as he saw Kairi's face all smeared up with tears coming from her irritated red eyes, and mucus running down to her soft pink lips. He knew why she had slapped him.

With anger Kairi had yelled at him, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Do you know how bad I felt? Horrible! I almost died inside! I thought… I thought…." Kairi had cut herself off in sadness, as she let out a few hiccups she continued, "I thought I had lost you..."

Kairi started to cry again and she went to tightly embrace him. He could feel the tears being absorbed into his black short-sleeved shirt as Kairi continued to weep on him with her arms wrapped around his upper body. Finally, he responded Kairi's hug with a hug of his own. He started to comfort Kairi; his left arm wrapped around her upper back and and his right arm reach toward Kairi's head as his hand started to stroke her hair. He continued to comfort her until she stopped crying.

She stared at him with her irritated eyes and demanded him, "Promise me that you won't ever do it again, ok? I can't bear to lose you."

He closed his eyes as he focused within him.

Finally, he replied instinctively with his signature closed eyes and big smile look that Kairi knew all to well, "Ok, Kairi. It's a promise!"

He thought to himself, _(You're welcome.)_ but the thought was not intended for Kairi.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before she leaned in for another kiss.

Sadly for him, that kiss was contested by loud, unexpected intentional coughs.

They both looked the source of the coughs and noticed that they were being watched by the five other Keyblade wielders as they were having their little moment.

All of a sudden, both of their faces turned bright red as tomatoes. Kairi was so ashamed that she covered her face in an adorable and shy way.

"Come on, love birds. We should go back to Master Yen Sid to report to him what had happened," said Riku in a satisfied way as he began to walk.

"Come on, Kairi let's get moving," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Ok," Kairi replied shyly. She was looking to the ground with her face still being red. He noticed that and for a moment, he saw Naminé.

They finally caught up to the others Keyblade warriors as they started to travel through corridor of Light that King Mickey had casted.

Inside the corridor, he had been grabbed by Ventus while he was next to Kairi.

As Ventus pulled him, Ventus yelled to Kairi in a playful tone, "Sorry, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a while!"

He had looked at Kairi with a "What can I do?" face as he saw Aqua giggling and Kairi blushed face.

Finally, Ventus finally let go of him as he was surrounded by Lea, Riku, and Ventus. In front of the group that he was surrounded by, King Mickey was leading the way; and a couple of feet behind them were Kairi and Aqua. Then out of nowhere Lea had given a friendly punch on his upper arm.

"Way to go, tiger," Lea had teased him as he put his arm around him.

"Yeah, way to go," Riku had followed up with a tease of his own. He sounded satisfied as if he was hoping that they were going to kiss eventually, and it was only a matter of when and where. He saw an obvious smile that came from Riku, so he was going by his own educated guess.

"How was it?" Ventus questioned him about it with curious grin on his face.

He looked at Ventus and tried to answer his question, "Ummm….", but was suddenly interrupted by Lea.

"Aww, come on Ven. You don't just ask a man that kind of question out of nowhere. Got it, memorized? But then again, are you asking him that because you haven't kissed a girl?"

Ventus immediately turned red and went to denial, "What? Of course, I have!"

"Oh yeah?" Lea looked at Ventus in a doubting way, "Then what's her name? And no, Aqua kissing you on the cheek doesn't count."

The group except for Ventus had begun to burst into laughter. Ventus had a red and embarrassed look on him.

It was great to hear Lea crack a joke again after the serious battle that he and Kairi had just been involved with. It had eased his mind from the piece of truth that he was hiding from them.

Lea had notice that he was making a sad smile, "Hey, what's wrong Sora?"

After Lea had asked the question, Riku and Ventus notice the sad face in his face.

With a serious face, he said, "When we reach the castle, we need to talk with Master Yen Sid. When we get inside, just follow my lead. Trust me."

Riku, Ventus, and Lea all looked at each other and then back to him. The three of them nodded to show him that they had accepted his request.

Suddenly, King Mickey had just announced, "Alright guys, we're here."

They had stepped out of the corridor, to see Master Yen Sid's castle as old but pretty as it had always been. He was actually happy to see Master Yen Sid's castle, because for him all he could think about was taking a shower and going to bed. But he noticed that there was a slight change to the castle. The castle, itself look bigger and had more things added to it. It was as if Master Yen Sid had renovations added to the castle.

The warriors had entered the front door of the castle to find that the castle had become bigger in size. The stairs had been made longer and what looks to be two different doors that had reach to the top.

He kept this to himself since he noticed that everybody had grown accustomed to this overwhelming change that seemed new to him.

They finally reached to the office of Master Yen Sid.

Mickey had knocked on the door to his Master's office, "Master? It's me, Mickey. We have returned from the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Enter," commanded Master Yen Sid with his deep dark wooden voice that everybody recognized.

They all had entered the office. Master Yen Sid had waved to some chairs and they had begun to move themselves. The seven chairs walked in a row and place themselves in front of Master Yen Sid's desk.

"Sit," He told us, and we all did so accordingly.

"So, tell me what has happened."

Mickey started off first, as he explained what had happened when they had been ambushed by Organization XIII. He explained his side of the story when they had all been forced to split up to face his battle against the organization members. He said that he had faced Xemnas and a hooded organization member. Riku faced against Ansem's heartless along with another hooded member. Aqua had Xigbar and another hooded member, as Ventus had faced against two hooded members at first; a third had arrived to join the battle. Lea had faced against Saïx and another hooded.

When Master Yen Sid had asked him what had happened, he only said, "I don't remember," as he looked away at Master Yen Sid with guilt.

Master Yen Sid was about to question more, but was interrupted by Kairi who had started to explain her side of what had happened to confirmed that he was intentionally telling the truth. When she was done, she was red all over.

Master Yen Sid raised an eyebrow to the story he had heard. Furthermore, Master Yen Sid had read his look that he was giving to the Master. He was giving the "we need to talk" look. Master Yen Sid had pieced everything together from what he had been given.

"Kairi, why don't you go take a shower. I know you have had a very stressful day, so it is best that you go take a shower first and get cleaned up," Master Yen Sid had told Kairi with sympathy.

"Yeah, Kairi. To be honest, you smell as well," he had said in addition to Master Yen Sid's reason.

"Thank you, Master," Kairi had replied thankful for the gift that she was given.

Kairi bowed, and then gave a quick death stare as a reply to the witty commenter.

As soon as Master Yen Sid had heard a door closed, the Master had face directly towards him, "Ok, Sora. What really happened?"

He looked at Master Yen Sid with disappointment. He looked at the others who were all worried about what Master Yen Sid had just asked him. He knew that it was wrong to keep this charade up, so he decided to tell them. He faced towards the Master and then gave a big long sigh before answering his question.

He looked dead straight into the Master's eyes, "I'm not Sora. I'm Roxas."


	4. The Surprising Return - Roxas

**(A/N: Ok. So I'm uploading this right now because tomorrow I am busy with business I have to take care of. For me, writing a chapter takes about half of my day to type up. This is mainly because, I'm creating the content of the chapter right on the spot as I'm typing. I know where I want to go with the story, its just making the content of the chapters specifically is the time-consuming part. Sometimes, I'll get stumped, but eventually, I get it done. I would like to thank Lauralkelley99 for favoriting and following this story. And I would also like to thank TheRoseAlchemist17 and Chirithy564 for leaving me great reviews, they are motivating me to write more. Please don't be afraid to write a review yourself *look towards reader*. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:D)**

 **Roxas**

"I'm not Sora. I'm Roxas," as Roxas had told them with a straight face.

The room had been really quiet. As he had knew that this had might've happened.

"But how come you look like Sora?" Ventus had questioned him.

Roxas was surprised that Ventus was really calm as he had dropped the big news in front of them.

Roxas replied in disappointment as he twisted Sora's brown hair, "I don't know. When I gained control of Sora's body, I didn't change into my actual body. That fact itself had eluded my knowledge of common sense. All that I know is that I changed positions with Sora when he was badly injured from the darkness that Xehanort had placed inside of Sora's heart, when he had lunged his Keyblade into Sora's heart. All I did was destroy the darkness that had try to take Sora's heart. Right now, Sora is safe. He's sleeping deep within my heart. He should be sleeping on the beaches of Destiny Islands that is within my heart. To be honest, it's my spot that had always kept me relaxed."

Roxas flinched as if he was supposed to remember something that he couldn't quite recall. But he had dismissed it thinking that it was pain from Xehanort's knockout blow that he had given Sora.

"How do we know that you are really Roxas?" Riku had question in denial.

Roxas was sad to hear that from Riku. Unlike Sora, Roxas was sharper than him, but he knew that Riku was in denial afraid that his best friend was gone. He looked at Axel with a small smile, and Axel's eyes began to tear.

In response with Riku's question, Roxas had extended both of his arms. He materialized both Oathkeeper on his left hand and Oblivion on his right hand. As he materialized them, Roxas had tossed Riku the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Is this enough proof? If I remember correctly, Sora can't equip two Keyblades at the same time, unless if he goes into Valor Form, Master Form, or Final Form," Roxas question Riku as he had dematerialized Oathkeeper.

Roxas watched Riku inspect the Keyblade. With a widened look in Riku's eyes, he knew that Riku had realized that this was the very exact Oblivion that he had fought Riku with. Riku had stood up to give back Roxas the Keyblade.

As soon as Roxas had dematerialized Oblivion, Riku had told him, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just wanted to see— "

Roxas had waved his hand in dismissal to Riku's apology, "Relax, I understand why you did it. If I were in your exact position, I would've done the same thing if I had known that Axel was in the same trouble," He had said to Riku as he looked directly at Lea.

Then all of a sudden, Lea had broken into tears. Blubbering, Lea had told him, "Damn it, Roxas! It's Lea now." *hiccup* "Got it memorized?" *sniff sniff*

Roxas had looked towards Lea with a small smile, "Got it, Lea."

That had put Lea into tears as Ventus patted Lea's back, "Man, I've never seen this side of you, Lea."

"Shuddup…," Lea had responded to Ventus, still blubbering with embarrassment in his face.

All of a sudden, Aqua had stood up and extended her arm for a handshake, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aqua. I don't think we've actually meet in person."

Roxas had replied to her hand with his own hand, "No, I don't believe so. My name is Roxas. I'm Sora's Nobody," he had replied with his eyes closed and a friendly smile.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he had seen Aqua's face filled with surprise.

Roxas had calmed her down as he had told her, "Sorry, it's a long story. But for now I think we have more concerning problems to worry about."

He directed his attention toward a very stern Master Yen Sid.

"I am glad to see that you are more cunning than Sora. But that does not dismiss the fact that we cannot trade you for Sora. I am glad to see that you are still on our side, but we still need Sora as well," Master Yen Sid had with a grim face, "But what has been set into motion, cannot be reversed, no matter how much we all want to. We must wait for Sora's heart to heal and return to us in due time."

"Oh, trust me. I believe I have given Sora a head start," Roxas has said with disappointment to how Master Yen Sid was ignoring his own feelings.

"Oh? How come?," Master Yen Sid had question.

Roxas' face began to blush, "Well…. When… Kairi and I kissed...In hope that Kairi's feelings of affection would help Sora's heart recover faster, I redirected her emotions towards Sora's heart. It seems that I was right when I felt Sora's heart ease up inside of me."

Roxas suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine. It was a shiver that had a "warning" factor to it. He slowly turned around, and was met with five pairs of eyes staring at him with murderous intent. Those murderous stares felt like daggers piercing into his body. He started to sweat.

"D-Don't get me wrong, guys. I wasn't ignoring her emotions because I didn't have feelings for her, I swear g-guys!" He had told him with a worried tone his voice, but he soon calmed down and smiled dreamily, "as of matter of fact, before we kissed, I had saw Naminé shadowing Kairi as if she was trying to send a kiss to me. Even though we can't see each other, we are still able to sense each other by just being near each other. Or in our case, Sora being near Kairi. So in other words, I also helped Sora save Kairi before things turned for the worse."

Roxas had noticed that his charming speech had touched and calmed down the others.

"That was a wise move on your part, Roxas. But now, we must wait for Sora's heart to recover. You all should take a shower and get some rest. Oh, and before you all leave, I must have a conversation with the King himself. As of now, you are all dismissed."

The Keyblade wielders stood up in attention as they bowed respectfully towards Yen Sid before they had taken their leave. Everybody but King Mickey had started to move to the exit as they were about start to climb the rest of the stairs to their dorms.

As soon as they had reached half way to the top of the stairs, Roxas had noticed another door.

"Hey, what's this door?" Roxas had asked.

Lea had replied, "Oh, that? That's the kitchen and dining room. Got it memorized, S- ? I mean, Roxas."

Roxas was supposed to laugh, but the laugh turned into a stern face as Lea had almost called him Sora.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Roxas complained to Lea.

"Hey it's not my fault that you still look Sora."

"Well, it's not my fault either!"

Both Roxas and Lea had a stare-down with each other before they both started to crack up with laughter.

Lea had put his arm over Roxas, "Aww man, it's great to have you back Roxas."

"Same with you, Ax-. I mean Lea."

"Ok, now you did that on purpose!"

"Did not!" Roxas replied with honesty in his voice.

Roxas felt happy as he shared his first moment with Lea since about what had seemed to be about forever since he had a moment with Axel.

Before the boys had entered their dorm, Aqua had told them with a yawn, "Good night, you guys."

As Roxas had entered the boys' dorm room, he had noticed that the room was in a circular shape. The dorm had five beds surrounding a fireplace in the center of the room. Next to each bed's left side stood a closet and next to a bed on the left side of the room, was a door.

Roxas had a feeling that that was the bathroom as Ventus cried out, "I've got dibs on first shower!"

Nobody objected as they let Ventus take the first shower.

Roxas walked towards the closet with the name "Sora" engraved into it.

He looked at it depressingly, "It feels weird sleeping in another person's bed."

"Aaahhhhh, don't sweat it Roxas…," replied Lea towards Roxas' distressed voice as he lain on his bed.

"Yeah, I don't think Sora would mind. Especially, since you are doing Sora a huge favor." Riku added on.

As Ventus got out of the bathroom finished, Lea took his turn.

Something had confused Roxas about Riku, "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah, Roxas?" Riku replied.

"How come you aren't mad at me."

Riku sat up as he was laying on his bed.

"It's because you aren't my enemy. I see you as a friend, even though the role of 'Best Friend' is already taken by Sora. Plus, why would I be mad at you? You are taking care of Sora; I don't see a reason why I should be made at you," Riku replied with a friendly smile.

His answer had eased Roxas, "Thanks, Riku," returning a smile of his own.

Lea had gotten out; Riku had gone into the bathroom.

"Hey, Ventus?" Roxas asked Ventus.

"Call me, Ven. What's up, Roxas?" Ven had said in return.

"How come you were calm when I told you all that I wasn't Sora?"

"Well, it's because I actually believed you. Sure, you played your charade as being Sora. But remember, I was there inside of Sora's heart with you. I knew how cunning you were. You played the part of Sora well, but when you wanted to tell us something serious. I recognized that it was you. So I kept quiet." Ventus explained to Roxas.

"Huh, interesting. Well, I've certainly underestimated you, Ven."

"Heh. That'll teach you," Ventus said with a smile on his face.

Roxas had returned a smile.

Finally, Riku had gotten out of the shower and it was his turn.

Roxas looked into Sora's closet to find a pair of pajamas that he could wear. He then grabbed a satin white shirt and pants from the closet and went into the restroom.

Roxas had tooken off his torn up clothes that he was wearing and he went inside the shower.

Roxas was enjoying the refreshing feeling of the hot water on his sore, bruised, and cut-up body. As soon as he got out of the shower and dried up, he put on his pajamas and crashed out on Sora's bed.

With the lights out, he stared at the ceiling.

 _(I wonder how long this will last?)_

That the last thing Roxas had thought about before he fell asleep.


	5. The Surprising Return - Kairi

**(A/N: And here it is! Chapter 5. Originally I planned this chapter to be Chapter 6, but I second guessed on what I wanted to do and realized that timeline-wise this would've made more sense. Funny I started on Chapter 6, but stopped when I decided that this Chapter should've been Chapter 5. Anyways, I preferably enjoyed making this Chapter for a reason as you will see when you read this Chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave a review! As I've always said, they are always appreciated. *cough cough* TheRoseAlchemist17 and Chirithy546 *cough cough* And one last thing, thank you for the two new followers for following this story. I'll do my best to not botch the ending or any part of this story up. Anyways, enjoy. ^.^)**

 **Kairi**

Kairi wasn't stupid. She knew that Master Yen Sid had dismissed her because he wanted to talk to the rest of the team without her in it.

So when she left she went to the corridor that held the exit; she went towards the door to just open it and close it to trick the others into starting conversation. She then shimmied against the way and got as close as she could to listen to the conversation without being detected.

Sora started,"I'm not Sora. I'm Roxas."

As soon as Kairi had heard that, her heart had stopped. Her mind was frozen from what she had listened to. She soon snapped out of it as they continued their conversation.

"But how come you look like Sora?" Ventus had questioned him.

Roxas replied in a disappointed voice, "I don't know. When I gained control of Sora's body, I didn't change into my actual body. That fact itself had eluded my knowledge of common sense. All that I know is that I changed positions with Sora when he was badly injured from the darkness that Xehanort had placed inside of Sora's heart, when he had lunged his Keyblade into Sora's heart. All I did was destroy the darkness that had try to take Sora's heart. Right now, Sora is safe. He's sleeping deep within my heart. He should be sleeping on the beaches of Destiny Islands that is within my heart. To be honest, it's my spot that had always kept me relaxed."

At this point, Kairi felt worse because she knew that this was her fault. She wanted to just disappear.

"How do we know that you are really Roxas?" Riku had question in denial.

Kairi had a hard time doing this, but she decided to look over the corner and what she saw brought tears into her eyes.

Roxas was sad to hear that from Riku. He looked at Lea with a small smile, and Lea's eyes began to tear.

In response with Riku's question, Roxas had extended both of his arms. He materialized both Oathkeeper on his left hand and Oblivion on his right hand. As he materialized them, Roxas had tossed Riku the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Is this enough proof? If I remember correctly, Sora can't equip two Keyblades at the same time unless if he goes into Valor Form, Master Form, or Final Form, right?" Roxas question Riku as he had dematerialized Oathkeeper.

Roxas watched Riku inspect the Keyblade.

Riku had stood up to give back Roxas the Keyblade.

As soon as Roxas had dematerialized Oblivion, Riku had told him, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just wanted to see— "

Roxas had waved his hand in dismissal to Riku's apology, "Relax, I understand why you did it. If I were in your exact position, I would've done the same thing if I had known that Axel was in the same trouble," He had said to Riku as he looked directly at Lea.

Then all of a sudden, Lea had broken into tears. Blubbering, Lea had told him, "Damn it, Roxas! It's Lea now." *hiccup* "Got it memorized?" *sniff sniff*

Roxas had looked towards Lea with a small smile, "Got it, Lea."

That had put Lea into tears as Ventus patted Lea's back, "Man, I've never seen this side of you, Lea."

As well that had put Kairi into quiet tears, but with a smile in her face.

"Shuddup…," Lea had responded to Ventus, still blubbering with embarrassment in his face.

All of a sudden, Aqua had stood up and extended her arm for a handshake, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aqua. I don't think we've actually meet in person."

Roxas had replied to her hand with his own hand, "No, I don't believe so. My name is Roxas. I'm Sora's Nobody," he had replied with his eyes closed and a friendly smile.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he had seen Aqua's face filled with surprise.

Roxas had calmed her down as he had told her, "Sorry, it's a long story. But for now I think we have more concerning problems to worry about."

He directed his attention toward a very stern Master Yen Sid.

"I am glad to see that you are more cunning than Sora," Master Yen Sid had started off.

Kairi took offense to that statement, and took a mental note to slap the Master tomorrow. Even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it.

"But that does not dismiss the fact that we cannot trade you for Sora. I am glad to see that you are still on our side, but we still need Sora as well," Master Yen Sid had with a grim face, "But what has been set into motion, cannot be reversed, no matter how much we all want to. We must wait for Sora's heart to heal and return to us in due time."

At this point, Kairi was in full depression. Her heart couldn't take it she quickly moved towards the door. She was about to open it with her hand on the doorknob but stopped when Roxas started talking again.

"Oh, trust me. I believe I have given Sora a head start," Roxas has said with disappointment to how Master Yen Sid was ignoring his own feelings.

"Oh? How come?," Master Yen Sid had question.

Roxas' face began to blush, "Well…. When… Kairi and I kissed...In hope that Kairi's feelings of affection would help Sora's heart recover faster, I redirected her emotions towards Sora's heart. It seems that I was right when I felt Sora's heart ease up inside of me."

Kairi smiled. When she heard this, all of the negative feelings had turned positive. She was happy that Kairi's feelings had reached Sora. She noted that, when this was over, she should give Roxas another kiss as a thank you. She soon decided that it should be in the lips, so she could help Sora recover. But then she felt guilt inside her as soon as she realized that this was abusing Roxas.

"D-Don't get me wrong, guys. I wasn't ignoring her emotions because I didn't have feelings for her, I swear g-guys!" He had told him with a worried tone his voice, but he soon calmed down and smiled dreamily, "as of matter of fact, before we kissed, I had saw Naminé shadowing Kairi as if she was trying to send a kiss to me. Even though we can't see each other, we are still able to sense each other by just being near each other. Or in our case, Sora being near Kairi. So in other words, I also helped Sora save Kairi before things turned for the worse."

Kairi had mixed feelings about this. She felt anger but admiration and love. She knew that this love feeling probably came from Naminé. She suddenly heard the Master talk.

"That was a wise move on your part, Roxas. But now, we must wait for Sora's heart to recover. You all should take a shower and get some rest. Oh, and before you all leave, I must have a conversation with the King himself. As of now, you are all dismissed."

She knew that this was her que to start leaving. She quickly walked towards the door as she quickly opened the door and quietly closed the door. As soon as she was at the stairs, she quickly ran up the stairs to the girls' Dorm. She quickly entered the dorm and picked her pajamas. She then entered the bathroom and turned on the shower before Aqua had entered. She then took off her clothes and entered the shower.

She then heard Aqua entered the dorm.

Aqua had asked Kairi, "Hey, are you alright in there?"

Kairi had replied, "Yeah, I'm all good in here. How was the rest of the meeting?"

"Well everything was interesting. But I need to take a shower. How long are you going to take?"

"Oh, I'm almost done. Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok."

Kairi had let out a sigh.

As she was taking a shower, she was thinking about Roxas, and how he had kissed him. Everything had made sense to her as she had thought about what he had told her. She was a bit angry that Roxas had kept the secret from her but she understood why. She just didn't like the fact that he still tried to keep it from her. Her heart yearned from the face that Sora was sleeping within Roxas but she was glad that he was still alive. She blushed as she realized that she was truly in love with Sora. But she grew sad, when she realized that she didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt about Sora. She was full of regret, but soon snapped out of it when she reminded herself that Sora wasn't dead, but just sleeping.

Kairi kept faith as she held on to those feelings towards Sora within her.

She turned off the water and jumped out to dry herself. While she was drying herself off, she was thinking about wither she should tell Aqua that she knew what had happened or not. When she finished drying herself off, she started to put on her pajamas and finally came to the conclusion of not telling anyone that she knew. She started to dry up her dark red hair as she started to get out of the bathroom with her clothes.

She finally stepped outside to see a grumpy Aqua waiting for her impatiently.

"Finally you finished. I thought that you were going to take the rest of the night to get yourself cleaned," Aqua had teased Kairi.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You had a lot to think about in there, especially with that kiss."

Kairi's face began to warm up.

Aqua giggled as she told her, "Relax, I'm just teasing you. You should get some sleep. We might have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, good night," Kairi replied with a stern voice.

As Aqua had stepped into the shower, Kairi decided to take Aqua's advice and went into bed.

As Kairi had lain down on her bed, she wondered.

 _(How long Sora will take before he will come back to her. I don't know wither I want Roxas here or Sora to come back. Sure, I want Sora back, but I also don't want Roxas to disappear as well. I mean the way Lea was… there is no way that I want Roxas to leave.)_

Kairi finally felt the fatigue seeping through her body. She slowly began to fall asleep.

Suddenly she wakes up towards the sound of waves crashing towards the shore and the smell of salt from the sea and sand. She realizes that she is sitting down on a log that was planted on the soft sand.

She realized that she was sitting next to a girl about her size and age. The girl next to her was sitting down, focused on drawing her picture that she was focusing on so much. The girl lightly looked up at Kairi and smiled as she wiped away her blonde hair that got in her face as she looked up to her.

"Hello, Kairi. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. How are you holding up?" The blonde girl asked.

"It has been along time," Kairi replied, "I'm not sure. I miss Sora. But I don't want Roxas to go away and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about that. Don't you, Naminé?"

Naminé looked at Kairi with a smile, but a sad look in her eyes,"Yes, I'd rather have Roxas here too."

She began to blush, "Especially when Roxas had stolen my first kiss. And I understand that Sora had taken yours."

"But Roxas kissed me..," replied Kairi.

"No. Sora's body has kissed you. But I sensed that Roxas was kissing me. And when Roxas kissed you, he connected you to Sora, as Roxas had told you already." she told Kiari as she put her hand on Kairi's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess you right. Thanks, Naminé. I needed that," Kairi had replied to Naminé with a smile.

"You're welcome," Naminé said with her eyes closed and a friendly smile.

The smile had turned into a sad one.

Kairi had noticed that and asked, "What's wrong, Naminé?"

Naminé looked at her, "Well… it's just that… I haven't seen Roxas in a while, and right now I'm not sure about how I feel. I don't know if it's your heart or mine but…"

Naminé closed her eyes for a moment before she could get the courage to ask her.

Naminé sighed, "If it's aright with you, I want to switch places with you. I want to go and see Roxas, so that I can confirm my own feelings towards him. I'm just asking for three days. That's all…," Naminé had announced to Kairi with a red hot face.

Kairi looked at her surprised, but then her face changed into a smile.

"I understand. And sure, I'll let you change positions with me," Kairi had said with a smile, "Just make sure that you win his heart, ok?"

Naminé blushed as she smiled and agreed to it.

With her eyes closed, she shook Kairi's hand, "Okay."

And with that Kairi's dream had turned into a bright white light as her conscious faded into a sleep state…


	6. Planning and Recovering - King Mickey

**(A/N: Ok. Before you start reading. If you want to feel intense feels for this chapter, I suggest you prepare the song: "Stand By Me" by: Florence + The Machine. I almost guarantee you that you will at least feel "the feels". Anyways, when you have that song ready, be on the lookout for "***". When you see those begin to play the song and continue reading the chapter. Ok, that aside. I present Chapter six! I would like to thank the 10 followers that are following this story! As well I would like to thank readingchameleon for favoriting this story. As well, please don't be afraid to leave a review on this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed wither they are negative or positive. ^.^ Enjoy!)**

 **King Mickey**

As Master Yen Sid had dismissed the group, King Mickey had stayed back while the others had left.

When both the Master and the King had realized that it was safe to talk, they began their conversation.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Master?"

"Ah yes, Mickey. What do you think about this whole situation that had occurred?"

"Boy, this surely is a surprise. I had never thought that I would ever meet Sora's Nobody."

"Indeed. This surely is a surprise. What is even more surprising is that Roxas is very unique to Sora. Unlike Sora, he is cunning, quick, and intelligent."

"Not to mention that he is incredibly strong."

"Oh? Please inform me of this, your Highness."

"Well I haven't witnessed it first-hand, but from what Riku and Lea had told me. What makes Roxas so strong is his will to fight for what he thinks is right. He had fought against Riku, and he fought Lea when he was a Nobody. Even though, Roxas had have a rough life as an Organization member; Roxas shares Sora's passion of protecting his friends. Roxas still carries Sora's light within him. He's just been used by the Organization XIII, for their dirty work."

"Where are you getting at?" Master Yen Sid had question with confusion.

Mickey took a minute and looked at Master Yen Sid with a serious face.

"I think that Roxas should take over Sora's place as a Guardian of Light, if Sora's heart doesn't return to us in time."

With shock, Master Yen Sid had to take a moment to regain his thoughts. He stroke his beard in a thoughtful manner, as he taken a good amount of time into what the King had told him as he had try to come to an answer.

Finally he replied, "I am not certain that we should do that yet. As we know that, Sora is the person that connects everyone together. He is the person who connects all of Guardian's hearts together. But if things become as we fear to happen, then I believe you are right. But for now, we should give Sora a chance to fully recover and come back to us. As well, I believe that we should get Roxas into some training just in case, so we can use your idea as a back-up plan."

The King had mixed feelings. He knew that he had worked together back in Hollow Bastion, and to be honest he had liked Sora's personality. He had grown to like Sora as a person. But now that he was gone and had been replaced by his Nobody; he felt sad. The King had slapped his own cheeks; he knew that Sora is still alive, and that he should give Roxas a chance to become acquainted with him. He wanted to become friends with Roxas.

"Alright, Master," The King had said with passion in his eyes, "What do you have planned for the warriors for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I plan on continuing on the training for the Keyblade warriors," Master Yen Sid had said with disappointment, "From the reports that all of them had given me, the warriors were severely out-matched. I need to develop their skills, and as well as to test how strong Roxas truly is. Eventually, we will be ready for the next time that you all face against Organization XIII."

"Sounds great! So I should start going sleep right now," The King had yawned, "So I can be prepared with energy."

"Ah, yes. That sounds like a splendid idea," Master Yen Sid had replied with a yawn in return.

"Good night, Mickey," Master Yen Sid had told him with a sleepy tone in his voice.

"Good Night, Master." Mickey replied as he had turned towards the exit.

As Mickey had walked out, He let out a little sigh.

Disappointed in the predicament that had occurred not too long ago, Mickey started to walk the stairs slowly. His body was on autopilot, while his mind drifted off to his thoughts.

 _(What should we do if Sora doesn't come back to us in time? Master Yen Sid had a good point that Sora was the Keybearer, and that he is the one who connects all of our hearts together. Sora is the one who was destined to defeat all of the darkness that stood in his way; he is one to bring light and peace to every world that there is. But as well, Roxas is innocent and he does deserve a life of his own. Even though he isn't exactly Sora, he has a glimpse of Sora's Light whenever he was always happy. What if we were to find a way to-)_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted; he let out a squeaky yelp as he stumbled onto his rear end. He looked up to see what had interrupted his train of thoughts as he realized that he had bumped into the Boys' Dorm. Luckily, his tiny body and size hadn't made a loud noise.

"He He. Well, this was embarrassing," He had told himself out loud while scratching his head in embarrassment.

He quietly opened the door to Dorm as he saw everybody sleeping soundly. He started to quietly sneak around the room making sure that he didn't wake up everyone else. He soon came to his closet to pick up a towel and pajamas and snuck into the showers.

As soon as he started the shower he took of his torn up clothes that was stinky with his dried up sweat. He finally stepped into the shower that ran hot water, and he had felt like his body was melting like Jello would in water. He had completely fatigued his body was up until now. He knew that this was peace.

King Mickey had let out a pleasant groan, "Oh yeah! That hits the spot….."

He finally finished taken a shower, and as he stepped out of the bathroom and stumbled towards to his bed. As soon as he reached his bed, he let his body turn dead weight and he soon fell asleep snoring.

 ******* King Mickey had woken up in a dreamily haze.

" _Darling?"_

King Mickey had sat up in his throne and replied to the voice in a dreamy tone, "Huh?"

"Darling, wake up," the voice had become clearer.

Finally, King Mickey had shook off his daze. He recognized the light squeaky voice that was calling to her. He looked around and noticed that he was back at the Disney Castle. He finally realized that the person who was trying to wake her up was Minnie sitting on a throne next to him.

Minnie giggled, "Finally you woke up, sleepy head. I thought that you were going to be like that all day."

"Heh heh. Sorry I must've fallen asleep on the job," Mickey had replied with blush on his face.

"Come on, Darling. Let's go for a walk," Minnie had tooken his hand as she tugged him out of his throne.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming!" Mickey replied with a smile on his face.

They soon reached outside into the garden that was filled with beautiful flowers.

Mickey had squinted his eyes from the bright sun that was outside, but when he looked at Minnie his eyes widened with attraction. To him, Minnie had looked gorgeous in the rays of sunlight that was shining off of her as she was bending forward to smell the flowers. His heartbeat began to skyrocket, as he started to walk towards Minnie slowly.

Minnie had noticed his sad look in his face, she stood up, "What's wrong?"

Mickey had stiffened his lower lip, and before he knew it. He embraced Minnie.

Minnie had returned a hug, "Are you ok, Darling?"

Every time she had called her that, his heart began to weigh heavier inside of his chest.

Mickey replied with tears running down his cheeks, "I miss you."

Minnie had gripped his body tighter, "I know. I miss you too."

Mickey looked at her with his arms around her body, "It's been too long since I've been at the castle and had time to be with you," he looked down to the grass, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with this."

Minnie's hand gently touched his chin and she raised Mickey's head, "I know that this is a dream. I miss you too. But remember, our hearts are connected together. We have a bond that is so strong that we'll see each other in our dreams, as long as we will ourselves to connect with each other. I know that you have a lot going on over where you are now but remember. I'll still be in your heart and you are always in my heart."

Mickey shed tears and before he had even though about anything, his lips connected with hers. She held no hesitation to comply with his kiss.

When their lips parted, Mickey had put his forehead on Minnie's forehead. His eyes connected with hers, and their noses had touched each other.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey told Minnie.

Suddenly, Mickey's "dream" had suddenly begun to fade into white.

" _I love you too, Mickey,"_ Minnie had replied to Mickey's feelings as she began to fade.

Suddenly, Mickey's eyes had opened, and he was back in his bed as he had realized that there were tears running down his face. Mickey looked around the room and realized that no one was inside the rooms. Mickey looked at the clock on the wall and it was 9:47 a.m.

As soon as he saw the time, he jumped out of his bed and quickly changed his clothes. When Mickey had gotten himself a fresh pair of clothes he got out and rushed down the stairs. As he had almost reached the dining room, the King had saw Lea standing there with a worried face. The King had slowed down to a stop.

"What's wrong, Lea?" He asked him.

Lea looked back at him with mixed emotions.

"It's Roxas and Kairi."


	7. Visiting and Discovering - Roxas

**(A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8! I'm so glad that you enjoyed this story so far, even though I am not sure how many chapters this story will have. But I am certain that there will be more action and adventures in this story. I say this because I feel like I was abusing that category of this story. xD Anyways, I wrote this chapter tired as heck but to my surprise this chapter was different that, but equally as good, of the content I had intended to type. As of matter of fact, It might be better! With that fact in mind, I would really enjoy opinions of this chapter. Please review, please. It'll let me know wither I should keep this unhealthy work of creation going. xD Anyways, I would like to thank the 11 followers for following this story! As well I would like to thank Ridden Rize for favoriting this story. Enjoy the chapter! :D )**

 **Roxas**

Roxas had woken up to the sound of waves crashing the sea. He sat up with sand stuck on his light gray jacket that he had always worn. Looking around, He had recognized where he was.

 _(Destiny Islands, huh?)_ , He had thought.

"Yep!" a familiar voice had suddenly spoken out of nowhere.

Roxas was surprise that he was able read my mind.

The brunet had replied to his thought while sitting up, "I'm able to read your mind because we share the same body, I guess."

"I'm surprised that you had been able to come up with that conclusion, Sora. It would make sense, but then again, we've always been able to defy common sense all the time. I mean we are doing it right now. But anyways, how are you feeling?" Roxas sat down next to him.

"Oh, I'm feeling better! Thanks to you!" Sora replied to Roxas with a big grin on his face.

But the grin turned into a gag as if he looked like he was going to throw-up.

"Heh he. I guess I still need some more time before I can be more energetic. Man, I hate feeling like this but there was worse. I mean whenever I tried to move earlier, both of my arms felt broken and my ribs felt like they were fractured."

"Heh, I guess we are really different, huh?"

"Well of course we are!" He replied with stern face, but then followed by another gag-reflex, "What's even worse is that my ribs tingle every time I feel like throwing up!"

This made Roxas laugh.

"Awww, come on man! That's not funny!" Sora had said with pouty face, and then another gag happened.

"I'm sorry, man. But it really is!" he said as he continued to laugh hard as he rolled on his sides.

As soon as Roxas had calmed down, Sora looked at him with a stern face.

"Are you done now?" Sora asked annoyed.

Roxas replied after he had sighed with joy, "Yeah, I'm good."

As soon as the both of them had calmed down, the both of them stared towards the beautiful flaming sunset that was over the horizion.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sending Kairi's feeling towards me. It really made me feel better."

Roxas had looked at him with his eyes closed and smiled, "You're welcome."

They both looked at the happy, but Roxas' smile turned into a depressing frown.

Finally Roxas had broken the silence, "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah? What's up, Roxas?" Sora had looked at Roxas with a worried face as he saw his frown.

"After you recover, what do you think will happen to me?"

Sora replied, "I don't know, Roxas. Most likely, you might return to my body."

"Yeah, most likely that might happen," Roxas had looked down towards the sand, as his hands had grabbed a handful of sand but then gently let it slip out of his hand.

He noticed then Sora getting up as he stared at the sunset, "You know what, Roxas? I'm gonna find a way for you to have your own body! I know that a Nobody cannot co-exist with his original human being that from they once came from, but the only Nobody that had ever defied that rule was you, Roxas. You are the only Nobody that had lived while co-existing with me. Sure I was asleep for most of it, but you know what? It still counts! If we can at least do that, then I'm pretty sure that we can both exist at the same time!"

Sora had turned his face towards Roxas with a fiery passion in his eyes.

Roxas had looked at Sora with a completely surprise look on him, but then that face slowly changed into a sad smile, "Thanks, Sora. I needed that."

"You're welcome," he replied with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Sora's body had stiffened up, and before Roxas had he started to lean forward and started to fall to the sand face first. Before Sora had face planted on the sand, Roxas had caught him.

"Ack!" Sora had let out before his body had gone limp.

Roxas gently laid Sora down on his back onto the sand.

"Ow," Sora had croaked with a drop of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Heh, I think you need to relax before you become worse," Roxas teased Sora as he had wiped Sora's drop of blood off of his mouth. He then wiped his finger in the sand.

"Oh, bite me,"Sora replied as he had started to fade into a sleep.

Roxas chuckled as Sora began to snore and before he noticed the beach was dark with stars twinkling brightly everywhere in the sky.

As the dream had started to fade away, he heard Sora softly, "I promise."

Roxas smiled.

 _(Thanks.)_

Roxas had then woken up on Sora's bed with a bit of Sora's hair falling to his face. Roxas was, at first, rather unpleasant to see Sora's hair, but then he had dismissed that fact and ignored it. He then realized something.

(Huh, even Sora's hair has to take a break once in a while.)

Roxas looked around. He had noticed that everybody, including King Mickey, were sleeping soundly.

Roxas had got up, and he looked up at the clock.

 _(3:46 p.m., huh.)_

Roxas had realized that his throat and mouth were incredibly parched.

 _(I need some water.)_

Roxas slowly got up and out of the bed. Wearing Sora's white satin pajamas, he put on his slippers and quietly started to walk towards the door. He slowly and quietly opened the door and closed it as he had left the dorm.

Roxas started to go down the stairs. He had finally reached the door that Lea had told him was the dining room/kitchen. Roxas had opened the door and entered.

Roxas had looked around the room. The room was rather dull, as the room was painted a shade of light blue. The room had a circular, medium-sized table in the middle that had only eight chairs inside. Above the table stood a chandelier that had several medium-sized panels of glass sticking out. On the glass, there was a design of a heart on it. The design of the heart was on big line that was bent into a V from the middle but the ends of the line had thickened and looked pointy as they curved into the heart, but the two ends never touched. The rest of the living room didn't have too much except for a big panel of glass that was the window. The window was a rectangle that didn't open, luckily. If it had opened, then there would've been a safety issue with people flying in and out of it. The moon outside provided light and the light was had reached at little more than half of the room.

As he realized that his throat was still dry, Roxas started to walk to the kitchen that was next to the dining room. The kitchen was small compared to the dining room, but it had the basic necessities, but the counter was marble with a white color to it. The tiled floor was as well was a shade of navy blue that had gone along with the floor and the counter.

Roxas walked towards the refrigerator and opened it up to see what was in it. Saddened, all he found was milk, Orange Juice, Wine, and a bottle of beer (he didn't know where that one came from). He found everything a kitchen needed, except the beer, but bottles of drinking water.

He sighed and then looked into the cabinets to find a glass cup. He found some and grabbed one to fill it with water from the sink. After he had filled it with water, he had gone to the table to go sit down and drink his water.

As he sat down, he took a sip of water and his mouth was satisfied but his throat needed more. His concentration had been focused onto the cup with water as he had thought about what Sora had told him.

 _("You know what, Roxas? I'm gonna find a way for you to have your own body! I know that a Nobody cannot co-exist with his original human being that from he once came from, but the only Nobody that had ever defied that rule was you, Roxas. You are the only Nobody that had lived while co-existing with me. Sure I was asleep, but you know what? It still counts! If we can at least do that, then I'm pretty sure that we can both exist at the same time!")_

In the corner of his eye, he saw a small slender figure walk towards the table. Roxas moves his eyes towards the body to find out that the figure was that of a girl, and that she was carrying a sketchpad notebook. The girl was wearing a white gown that had reached to the middle of her thighs. When he realized that, his heart stopped as he had thought that it could've been the one person that he wanted to see the most. Even though, he, himself, hadn't realized that completely, and Roxas didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

Nervously, he lifted his head slowly to see if what he had thought was true. He looked up to her, and he saw the beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde looking and smiling at him. His mind had frozen, and his heart had nearly stopped in place.

As Roxas couldn't believe that Naminé was right in front of him, he blinked. And as he blinked, he looked at the girl again to find that the girl wasn't Naminé but instead it was Kairi. Even though Kairi was acting very similar to Naminé's characteristic, the thought that Kairi wasn't Naminé had completely devastated him. He was _way_ too devastated, as though something in his soul was growing from this feeling. Something that felt dark and cold was feeding off of this.

Mixed into his feelings, Roxas hadn't noticed that Kairi was sitting down next to him.

"Ro—Sora, are you okay?" Kairi had asked him.

With that, Roxas had snapped out of his trance. He looked at Kairi with soft eyes. He could've sworn that he heard Naminé.

"Huh?" Roxas replied.

"Are you ok?" Kairi had repeated and looked at him with worrisome eyes.

When Roxas had heard Kairi's voice for the second time, he knew that he was being delusional. He didn't know what was going on, and what was making this happen to him.

He felt Kairi's hand on top of his, "Ro—Sora, what is wrong? You're scaring me…"

He looked at Kairi again as he had seen Naminé again. He blinked. He saw Kairi again. He blinked and he saw Naminé again.

He couldn't tell who was who anymore. He felt the room spinning quickly around them. He couldn't tell which way was "up" and "down" as he had lost his sense of directions. All of this had made him nauseous and sick to his stomach. He felt like he wanted to vomit but he couldn't get himself to do it. Everything but Naminé had started to blurr before the blurr had started to fade away.

His mind nearly broke from what he was experiencing.

His hand moved away from Kairi's and he held onto his head in pain.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Kairi's voice had filled with fright as she put her hands on his cheeks.

Roxas looked up with confusion, but what's more his mind and body pained intensely when he was Naminé instead of Kairi looking at him. He felt insanity starting to wash over him. Suddenly, he heard Sora's voice.

 _ **(Roxas! Get a grip of yourself!)**_

Stunned, Roxas had slapped himself and he regained a bit of sanity. He looked at Naminé with pain with his eyes only focused on her.

He couldn't take it. He had to. He needed to. He did. He stood up.

"Naminé?" Roxas had question in confusion and fear.

Naminé moved her hands away from him and she immediately turned back into Kairi. As she moved away from her Roxas, he saw her eyes. They were filled with surprise and disbelief.

Roxas didn't know if those eyes meant that he was right, or that he had done something terribly wrong. He then suddenly heard Sora again.

 _ **(Go on. Ask her again.)**_

Roxas had done what he had been told to do, "Naminé? Is that you?"

It took her a minute before she could answer in return.

She let out a tear, "How did you know?"

Suddenly, all of Roxas' pain had immediately vanished. He had finally sat down on his chair and leaned back into it in relief. He felt in peace within himself, as if both his mind and heart had finally finished the war that had been going on within him. He was happy that his heart won the war.

"Roxas, how did you know?" Naminé asked again teared up.

Roxas had immediately felt regret for making her cry. He put his hand on top of her and Kairi's face changed into Naminé's face. Roxas had tooken a second before he was able to connect the dots together.

"Naminé, you know as much as I do that we are able to sense each other's presence within Sora's and Kairi's bodies. Now that you have switched places with Kairi, your presence has gotten stronger. It is so strong, that I began seeing you instead of Kairi. As matter of fact, it's so strong that whenever you touch me; Kairi's face changes into yours. When I was in pain, I didn't understand if I was seeing you or Kairi's. Eventually, this saddened me when I kept seeing Kairi instead of you whenever you I blinked. To be honest, I'm not too sure what had started this. Maybe because…." Roxas' voice had trailed off as he turned a shade of dark red.

"Maybe because, what?" Naminé had asked Roxas with desperation in her eyes.

"Maybe… because….." Roxas closed his eyes as his whole face turn into a tomato, "I have feelings for you…"

When Roxas had opened his eyes, he saw Naminé's face turned completely into an unhealthy coat of red that he never knew a person can achieve, until now. He thought that Naminé looked absolutely adorable like that, and with her face looking down with her beautiful blond hair drooping down in front of her face like that didn't make things better for him. Roxas had finally let go of her hand, and he realized that Naminé's face hadn't changed back to Kairi's.

 _(Great… Any other great wisdom you want to give me, Sora?)_

No reply.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

 _(Thanks.)_

Finally, Roxas had grabbed his glass and finished his water. He stood up and finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well look at the time, I believe that we should be getting back to bed." Roxas had said in panic.

When he grabbed glass to go put it in the sink, he felt Naminé's hand grab his wrist.

With that, Roxas had put down his glass on the table.

"Naminé?" Roxas had called her name with worry as he turned to face her.

Naminé stood up from her seat, and she began to get closer.

"Are you o—" Roxas question had been unexpectedly interrupted with a kiss.

Roxas was struck with thunder to see that Naminé was standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He felt her lips on his, and all of reason melted away as he leaned down on her. Everything disappeared as if it didn't exist. The only things that existed were Naminé, him, and their kiss that they were sharing.

For a kiss that lasted for about two minutes or so, the kiss felt like an eternity. Finally, their lips had departed from each other and Roxas felt nothing but absolute dumbstruck. Literatly.

When Roxas had tried to speak, he felt dumb when nothing had come out but jibberish.

Naminé giggled when he tried to speak. As she giggled, Roxas' face turned completely bright red with embarrassment.

Naminé had embraced Roxas in a passionate hug and she looked up to him. Her face was very beautiful as the moonlight had bounced off her perfect pale skin.

Finally, Namine replied with a blush, "Roxas, I also have feelings for you."

Roxas skipped a beat when he heard that and immediately returned a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, everything had turned into a bright white bright as they kissed.

And without knowing, he had fallen unconscious.


	8. Cautious - Roxas

**(A/N: Ok, Chapter 8 is short and simple, but in return its very juicy. You finally get something special and I was finally waiting for the right moment to give this surprise to you! I really want to know what your reaction is so please don't hesitate to leave a review for this chapter. I want to grin. :D Thank you for the support and the views. (WOOOO! Over 1,000! Wait till we get over 9,000 *wink wink* xD) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D)**

 **Roxas**

Roxas woke up with a slow start.

He stretched his whole body out before he realized that he was back on Destiny Island again.

"Great, I guess I'm back here again. But what happened to me? Why did I just… fade to sleep?" Roxas questioned to himself out loud.

But then Sora answered his question with a sort of sickish tone, "Because Kairi and I both did you and Naminé a favor. You're welcome."

Roxas had noticed that that Sora was still laying down in front of the shore of the beach. He went towards Sora to go sit down next to him and continued the conversation.

"Wait, what do you mean favor? Was that light you?"

"Yes, but no. The light was both Kairi and me, like I had just told you."

"So then what favor kind of favor did you both do for us?"

"Well… You'll see once you wake up. Just call it 'the first step' to achieving my promise, ok?"

Roxas sighed, "Alright then, if you say so."

"Anyways," Sora changed the subject, "Let's talk about you."

"About what and why?" Roxas asked puzzled.

"About you losing your emotions, while you having your moment with Naminé."

Roxas blushed and went into a daydream hazily with a dumb smile on his face, "Oh yeah, that."

Roxas sighed as his body melted, but was snapped out of it when Sora had called out to him.

"HELLO? Earth to Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Why do you want to talk about this? It is my kiss after all," Roxas replied annoyed.

"Well, first off. You nearly went insane, and that will cause a good amount of darkness inside of you. With that in mind, you need to keep your emotions in mind because you nearly drowned me in that darkness. Why do you think I called out of you in the first place, huh?"

Roxas felt bad after he heard that.

With a sad voice he replied, "Oh….. Sorry about that. I didn't know about that. It just, sort of happened. I'll try to keep my emotions in check from now on. Unfortunately, unlike you, I am able to succumb to darkness unlike you and Riku. I mean I was at one point darkness…."

Sora cut him off a groan, "Enough, Roxas. Stop moping around about yourself, before you start another flood of darkness. Anyways, what's done is done and we need to focus on the future. You can't just focus on the past all the time you know? Or else you won't be able to make room for Naminé, now will ya."

Sora laughed as he teased Roxas but then coughed from his condition.

Roxas looked at Sora and then smiled, "You're right, thanks Sora."

"You're welcome. But anyways, we've got a bigger problem," Sora replied with a serious face, "Remember when you when you almost lost yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, didn't you feel a weird sensation inside of you when your emotions had taken over you?"

Roxas had taken a moment to think about what Sora had said; then he finally realized it.

"Yep," Sora had replied to Roxas' thoughts, "It seems we're not alone. Something that is involved with the darkness is inside of our hearts. Yes, not just yours but mine as well."

All of a sudden Sora began to yawn, and Roxas replied to his yawn with a yawn of his own. After yawning, Roxas noticed how dark it was getting. He looked around and noticed that the beach was getting darker as the sunset started to fade away.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to have more time with you, but I need to recover and get better or else I can't keep our promise, right?" Sora told him with a tired face and a smile.

"Yeah." Roxas replied with a yawn.

"Please don't get yourself into trouble. I mean I'll watch you after a while when I recover some more, but we can't have these meeting anymore for a while, ok? Or else I won't be able to fully recover in time." Sora chuckled.

They both grew wearingly tired as both Roxas' and Sora's eyes were starting to droop.

"One last thing… *yawns* …we need to be cautious about this…. mysterious thing…," Sora finally fell asleep.

Roxas had begun to fade away into sleep as he lay down on the sand.

And before he completely fell into the white, he heard a voice. The voice was a feminine voice and it made him remember Naminé, but it wasn't her. It wasn't Naminé nor Kairi, but he felt like he remembered the voice.

 _ **(Be careful…. Roxas)**_

And before he knew it, Roxas woke up.

Roxas was slumped over on a chair when he woke up. He looked up and he realized that he was sitting down inside of Master Yen Sid's office.

All of a sudden, Master Yen Sid had started talking.

"Ah, Roxas. I'm glad that you can join us from your comfortable nap you were enjoying. Now that you are awake, I can talk to you and Naminé about our predicament that we are currently facing right now."

"Huh?" Roxas replied sheepishly and half-awake.

Roxas noticed Naminé giggling as she sitting next to her in another chair. Roxas finally woke up completely and was embarrassed as Naminé started to laugh. Roxas was confused at why she was laughing at him, but then he felt moisture on the side of his lips. He realized that it was drool, and that made Roxas' face turn into a tomato. He quickly wiped off the drool in his face as he chuckled in return.

Then Roxas realized something. He realized that Naminé actually looked like Naminé herself and not Kairi. As Roxas stared at her in disbelief, Naminé blushed slightly.

Roxas blinked about five times and Naminé still looked the same. Then Roxas got closer to Naminé, and he touched Naminé's hand; her face began to turn bright red, but still she looked like herself.

Then Master Yen Sid interrupted him with a very loud cough, and Roxas returned to his seat blushing.

"As I was saying," the Master continued, "we need to talk about our current predicament."

"And what is this predicament you are talking about?" Roxas replied as he noticed that his left index finger had a black cover and his middle finger was wearing a white cover. He continued to examine himself to see that he was wearing a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist. He was wearing the original clothing that he wore before he was absorbed by Sora.

Master Yen Sid answered his reply, "The fact that you and Naminé are in your own bodies and not in Sora's and Kairi's bodies instead."

Roxas' finally pulled on his hair to find out that it was blonde and not brown.

Roxas' eyes widened with excitement as he thought to Sora deep inside of himself.

 _(So this is what you mean by 'Step one' huh? Well, thank you.)_

He then heard Sora.

 _(You're welcome. And don't forget to thank Kairi as well, or else she'll give you an ear-full.)_

That made Roxas laughed out loud.

 _(Alright, I will.)_


	9. Hurting and Retreating - Roxas

**(A/N: Sorry for the inactivity of Chapter 9, I had some rather important external forces block me from being able to complete this Chapter, let alone start it as well. As well, I had some writers block again... U.U' Anyways, I enjoyed writing the beginning of this chapter and I kind of dislike the ending of the chapter, but I felt that it was necessary to make this happen for this chapter in order to make more conflicts for the later chapter. I've thinking on what to do for the later chapters and I got a grasp on what big things I want to do for this story. But now I have to work on the small details of each chapter leading up from one big thing to another big thing. So please try to work with me on this. I want to make this story as epic as possible for you as the reader and as me as a the writer. With all that said, here's Chapter 9. I would like to also thank: The Keeper of Worlds for favoriting my story and for following me personally. Thank you. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to leave a review for this chapter please. Thank you.)**

 **Roxas**

Roxas was finally complete. He was so excited that he was about to jump out of his chair and dance like an idiot in the room. What made everything better was that Naminé had her body as well; that fact itself wanted to make Roxas jump out of his chair and pick up Naminé by the hand and kiss her happily for not just for himself but for her as well. This made Roxas blush slightly but he didn't care about this because nobody can read his mind, or so he thought so.

All of a sudden, in the corner of his eye, he sees Naminé's face suddenly flush red. He looked at her with a question in his mind?

 _(Are you able to read my mind? Naminé?)_

Naminé didn't look at him but instead her face turned a darker shade of red and nodded to his mental question, and with a reply Roxas heard her voice in her mind.

 _(Yes…)_

Roxas' face turned into a tomato.

 _(Well….. this is awkward….. cool but awkward….)_

 _(Yeah, but I think we should listen to Master Yen Sid before….)_

Naminé thought was interrupted by a loud intentional cough from the Master.

"Ahem! Now that we are all present right now, we need to talk about the current issue of the matter right now," Master Yen Sid said in a stern manner.

Roxas replied with a question, "All of us?"

Roxas looked around the room to find that in the back of the room were three people standing at the wall of the opposite end of the room. Riku and Lea were leaning against the wall with smug look on their faces. Roxas knew that he was in for a tease of a lifetime after this was over. Then he looked over to the third figure that was just standing there and watching. King Mickey looked at Roxas with a worried expression on his face but then it changed into a smile as he waved at Roxas.

Roxas took exception to that and looked back at the Master, "So why is everyone else here?"

"Because, we are worried."

"Worried? Worried about what? About me and Naminé regaining our physical forms?"

"Yes. We are worried about both Kairi and Sora and what is going on with them."

"Well, jeez. Glad to see that you care about us; especially, since we've recovered our physical forms. I may be his Nobody, but I am not like the rest of them and neither is Naminé," Roxas started to raise his voice in annoyance.

"Roxas, that is not what I mean…," the Master replied.

"Then what do you mean? Because all I hear is Sora this and Sora that, or Kairi this and Kairi that. And I just tired about that; can't you just let us be for at least one day?" Roxas asked irritated.

"No. If you are unaware of your own stubbornness to our situation, we are in a middle of a crisis. We are missing two important Keyblade weilders of Light and they are gone because of who knows why? They are important to stopping the Organization from taking over the worlds. Now, if you are done with your selfish tantrum, I would like to know our current status of both Kairi and Sora," Master Yen Sid said sternly to Roxas.

This triggered Roxas completely. He wanted to grab the Master by the beard and chop it off with his keyblade. Roxas stood up from his chair in a quick manner, with his fist clenched intensingly but the grip slightly released as soon as he remembered what Sora had told him.

 _("With that in mind, you need to keep your emotions in mind because you nearly drowned me in that darkness. Why do you think I called out of you in the first place, huh?")_

Roxas let go of almost every emotion in his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep and long deep breath. Once he released it, Roxas mind became clear.

"Fine. You want to know how Sora is, then Sora is still sick from his fight against the darkness that I SAVED HIM from. If it wasn't for me, he would be lost to Darkness itself and it would never be able to return to his body again. Sora's heart is weak and nearly fractured and it needs time to recover," Roxas said as he turned around to go to the exit, "That's probably why I'm here right now, in my physical form. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go take a long walk."

Roxas began to walk towards the door but before he did, Roxas' eyes locked on to Naminé's.

 _(Sorry, Naminé. But I need time to cool off. I promise that I'll be back. Ok?)_

Naminé's eyes were filled with sadness, almost as if she were ready to cry. Roxas' eyes drifted away from her and before he reached the door, Lea caught his eyes for a second, but quickly looked away in fear of releasing anymore of his emotions.

Roxas opened the door and slammed it on his way out.

He quickly went down the stairs, nearly tripping on them before he finally got out of the castle.

Roxas then pulled out Oathkeeper and aimed the end of the blade in front of him. The keyblade began to shine and then shot out a beam of light. The beam of light flashed into a corridor of Light and he began to walk towards the corridor.

Before Roxas entered the corridor, he noticed that the corridor was switching colors. It kept on fighting between the two colors, black and white. Roxas knew why, and he took another deep breathe. He focused calmly deep inside of him and the corridor became a solid white color. As he finally entered it, he thought about the only place that he knew would easily calm him. As he started, the beginning passage began to close. Just before the passage had nearly sealed up, he heard a though of Naminé calling out to him.

 _(Roxas!)_

Roxas simply ignored her, as he knew that if he'd gone back it would've caused trouble for both Sora and himself. Finally, the portal behind him closed and he began to travel through the passage on his own.

When he exited the portal, he was greeted with a very familiar location, but Roxas never stopped to notice where he was. He was too busy in his frustration to notice anything right now, and that he was about to walk into someone. Before he knew it, he had bumped into someone.

Roxas had snapped out of his daze as he bumped into a girl. The girl was sitting on the floor, as she rubbed her rear-end in pain, "Owww.."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Roxas had apologized in a worried manner.

He soon extended his arm out towards her for him to help her up.

The girl had accepted his help, "It's okay, I guess. It was an accident. Even though, there is only one way to enter here. How did you bump into me without me noticing you, and how did get into this place from that dirrection?"

As soon as he helped her, Roxas had a clear look on her face. His eyes had widened as he had realized who she was. The girl was about the same age as Roxas; she had long hair that was spikey from the base of the head and the hair hanged from over both of her shoulders. She had green eyes that rang feminine from within, but her style screamed tomboy from the orange tank top and beige shorts that reached over her knees.

"Oh…. Sorry about that Olette. I didn't mean to surprise you or anything," Roxas said apologetically as he realized that Olette was staring at him in a questionable manner.

"What? He He…," Roxas asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel like I know you from somewhere… " Olette replied, but then she question him, "And how do you know my name?"

Roxas knew the answer to her questions and this sickened him. This made him feel depressed, but before he was able to do anything a tear came running down on his cheek.

Olette noticed it and she placed her hand on his cheek to wipe off the tear, "Why are you crying? Are you ok? Did I say something to make you sad? If I did then I'm sorry..."

Roxas looked at her as she had a rather sad expression with soft eyes. Roxas decided to ignore everything before things get worse, and started walk towards the exit of the hideout they once shared in fake memories that only he remembered. Roxas walked past Olette and within two steps, he felt Olette's grabbed his hand.

"Roxas! Don't go!" Olette blurted out confused.

Olette had wondered how she suddenly knew his name.

Roxas stopped and was stunned at what he heard, but this hurt Roxas more.

All of a sudden, two other boys had entered, "Hey Olette, are you done—"

Roxas quickly swiped his hand away, as he had made a mad dash towards the exit.

Hayner saw Roxas run past him in a rush.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Pence asked.

"Stop him!" Olette yelled at both of the boys.

And when all of three of them tried to reach up to Roxas, he was gone without a trace of him to be found…


	10. Chasing - Naminé

**(A/N: Oh boy! Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long wait though. .' Thank you for the patience and for reading the story so far!)**

 **Namine**

 _(Sorry, Naminé. But I need time to cool off. I promise that I'll be back. Ok?)_

With that being said to her, Roxas' eyes had left her eyes as she could only watch him leave her sight. She felt the urge to cry, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She had no idea why. All she felt was a deep despair in the pit of her stomach. A black hole of some sorts, and that hole was eating up all of the happiness that she had inside of her.

Then she heard the door slam.

"S-shouldn't we go after him?" Naminé had asked Master Yen Sid.

"No, not yet. I believe he needs time to cool down. If we go after Roxas, I'm afraid that things will get worse for Roxas and Sora. We cannot risk Sora being exposed to any more unnecessary darkness or else Sora's fragile heart will become corrupt and we will never win this war against the Organization. Unfortunately, Roxas barely said anything new about Sora's condition. All he said was nearly the exact thing that he had told us when he had announced himself. All we got was that Sora was in a critical state. Neither the less, Roxas might've gotten a point of how he was able to physically transform. But now my question now is, how did you physically transform into yourself?" Master Yen Sid asked her in return with an eyebrow raised high.

Naminé thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't think about why she had her body back. The only thing that she could only think about was only Roxas. She didn't want to think about anything else, but to chase after him. She needed him because she finally knew that her emotions were actually hers, and that she wanted to be near him all of her life.

(Roxas!)

Unfortunately, no reply and she started to yearn for him, but she held herself back and looked at Master Yen Sid.

She replies, "I don't know. I only planned to switch places with Kairi for three days, and I didn't expect to switch places with her like this. Kairi should be fine right now, but I don't know how she's doing exactly because we just switched places recently."

"Hmmm… fine I shall give you some time, but I need you to find out how Kairi is doing."

"Fine." She replied with a sad expression on her face.

"On other matters, we need to find Roxas and have him come back with us before the Organization can take advantage of this situation. Lea, since you've been friends with Roxas, you should go on ahead and search for Roxas since you are the best person to find and calm him down."

"Got it, Old Man," Lea told him in reply as he started to walk to the door.

All of a sudden, Naminé blurted out as she jumped out of her seat, "Wait!"

Everybody stared at her; the only people who were surprised were Riku and Lea. She began to blush from having this many eyes, but she knew that she had to convince the master to let her go with Lea to find Roxas. She knew that this wasn't her, and that it would be near impossible to try to convince him. Neither the less, she tried anyways.

With courage, she looked at Master Yen Sid with a serious face, "I need to go with Lea. I can calm Roxas down as much as Lea can."

"No," Master Yen Sid answered her in return, "its best that Lea goes alone."

At first, Naminé looked down towards the floor with sadness. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it, and that she wasn't the type of person to argue back about anything. Her facial expression changed into pain and she began to nearly cry.

But before she could cry she heard a voice inside her head.

 _(Argue back.)_

 _ **(How?)**_

 _(It's easy. Just disagree with him. We both know that you want to! You love Roxas and I want you both to be happy. That's kind of the reason why I switched bodies with you.)_

Naminé began to blush and her heart pulse began to rise when she said the word "love".

 _ **(Do I really love him?...)**_

 _(It's pretty obvious Naminé. You just need to fight for him! But as of right now, you need to argue back.)_

Naminé took a deep breath and looked at Master Yen Sid with a stern look, "How come?"

From the look on Master Yen Sid's face, he wasn't expecting Naminé to answer back.

"Because we need you to stay here and be safe. I don't believe that you have the ability to wield a Keyblade," the Master replied with a stern voice.

With the expression in the Master's voice, she knew that he was not going to change her mind about it anytime soon.

 _ **(Sorry, Kairi. I tried.)**_ Naminé had told her with tears in her voice.

All of a sudden, Lea had called out to Master Yen Sid, "Come on, Old Man. Just let her tag along. I'll take good care of her. And when we find Roxas, I'm pretty sure he'll take good care of her as well. So what are you fretting about? This isn't my first babysitting job that I've done before, ya' know? I'm pretty sure that this will benefit all of us."

Naminé and Master Yen Sid, with both faces holding surprised looks, looked at Lea.

Master Yen Sid took a minute to decide wither to let Lea hold responsible or not.

Naminé decided to not look at anyone as she was afraid to make things worse for herself.

Meanwhile, Lea was looking at Master Yen Sid with an encouraging smirk on his face.

Finally, Master Yen Sid looked towards Lea, "Fine. I'll leave you in charge of taking good care of Naminé while you both go and find Roxas. If there's any trouble, you both return right straight back. With or without Roxas," then the Master looked at Naminé, "Meanwhile, Naminé if there's any trouble stay out of it. We cannot risk injuring yourself or worse."

"Whatever you say, Old Man," Lea had replied after he turned towards the exit.

"Mhmmm!" Naminé had replied with a smile and a nod.

As Naminé headed towards the door she caught eyes with both Riku and the King as they both smiled at her with compassion. Naminé returned a friendly smile towards the both of them.

Finally, when Naminé closed the door to Master Yen Sid's office, he turned around to Lea and ran up to him to give him a big hug as a thank you token, "Thank you."

"Woah, where's the fire?" Lea had asked in a good-sarcastic tone.

Then finally Lea had given himself a facepalm and with embarrassment he told her, "No. Don't say anything. I understand the accidental pun that I've made for myself. Let's just act like that never happened, okay?"

Naminé said nothing but she let out a giggle as she sees Lea's face flushed a light color of red.

As they started to climb down the stairs and towards the exit, she thought to herself.

 _ **(Thank you, Kairi, for helping me out back there. I didn't know what I would've done without your courage.)**_

 _(You're welcome. And please, don't be afraid to follow your heart.)_

 _ **(But I thought that Nobodies weren't supposed to have hearts…)**_

 _(Oh, there you go again with the moping. Enough of that and plus, if you have a heart then you wouldn't be feeling like that when you are around Roxas, now would you?)_

 _ **(Hmmm, your right I guess. Maybe, Nobodies do have hearts. But what about when Sora recovers? Will things return back to the way they were?)**_

 _(I don't know. I guess we just have figure it out when we get there, now do we?)_

Naminé giggled.

 _ **(You know, you're reminding me of Sora right now. He He.)**_

 _(Do I really?)_

Naminé sensed the embarrassment in Kairi's tone.

 _ **(I don't know. You might need to ask him yourself. Te-he.)**_

 _(Aww, come on Naminé. That's not fair!)_

Naminé laughed, but then it died down when she realized that Lea was watching her.

"Are you going crazy or are you talking to Kairi?" Lea had asked her as they were standin in front of the front door to the castle.

Naminé had blushed for a bit, "I'm talking to Kairi."

"Well, it seems like you two are having a good time. I'll just leave you to it." Lea said has he opened the door to the front of the Castle and had invited Naminé to go through.

Naminé stepped outside as Lea had invited her to do like a gentleman would, "No. I think that we had just finished our little conversation."

"Ok, good. It was weird watching you giggle and make different faces," Lea had said as they started walking out to the front.

Namine was embarrassed by what he had said, "Come on. That's not a nice thing to say."

"Well it was true," Lea replied.

As they walked outside, Lea had materialized his Keyblade to open a corridor of Light. As soon as the corridor opened up, both Naminé and Lea entered the corridor.

"Where are we going?" questioned Naminé as they were walking down the corridor.

"Well…," Lea started, "If I know Roxas as well as I know him then I supposed that we need to stop by a shop to by some ice cream."

"Ah, I see," Naminé replied but followed up with a question of her own, "Can I join you both?"

Lea replied with a grin on his face, "Of course you can join us. I mean the reason why you wanted to come along was to be near your boyfriend."

Lea laughed hard as Naminé was blushing like tomato as they continued their way down the corridor.

Things finally quieted down between then both as Naminé was quietly walking along side of Lea. She finally got the courage to ask what she had wanted to ask him.

"Hey Axel?"

"Not you too! It's L—," Lea sighed with a groan as he pinched the root of his nose, "You know what? Whatever. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I just want to ask you about why you helped me back there? Not that I'm not thankful for it."

"Well," Lea scratched the top of his head, "You kind of remind me of someone….. I can't quite recall her though, even though I remembered that I was really fond of her…"

Lea grabbed his head in pain as he let out a little grunt.

"Lea, are you ok?" Naminé asked with panic in her voice.

"Yeah," he said dismissing her as if nothing was wrong, "Let's just go and get some ice cream."

"Fine…," Naminé replied with worry and caution in her face.

They finally got out of the corridor as they stepped out to the street markets of Twilight Town.

They both went to a vendor that Lea always went to as his time in the Organization member. Lea bought three bars of Sweet and Salty Ice Cream bars, and together Naminé and Lea went off to go and find Roxas.

 ** _(Roxas)_**

Naminé called out to him telepathically.

 ** _(Please be here. I miss you already…)_**


	11. Memories - Roxas

**(A/N: Holy cow! Chapter 11 is built with over 3,000 words, excluding the A/N. Yep, this chapter is long for a good reason, and let's see if you can figure out why. Again, thank you for reading this story so far and you are going to love this chapter for sure! Or, you are going to hate this chapter and me with a passion when you see what I had done with the ending. Gosh! I feel devilish! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you don't hate me as an author after this chapter. xD)**

 **Roxas**

Roxas was sitting down at the clock tower that he had always remembered about. He remembered his time with Axel, and the memories of his greatest moments of being at the Organization XIII as they were filling into his mind. He remembered how Axel and he would sit down on the tower as they would relax and eat Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Ever since Roxas had left Naminé, he felt a weird tightness in his chest. That weird tightness was around the center of his chest, where normally the heart would be at. This tightness was bothering Roxas so much, and he couldn't understand why and what was making this happen to him. Roxas was confused and rather hurt about the decision that he had made.

 _ **(Is this really me in pain? Or is it…. Sora?)**_

Roxas waited for a second for a reply but got nothing.

But suddenly, Roxas got an unexpected response.

 _(Roxas.)_

He heard Naminé's voice ring in his head.

 _(Please be here. I miss you already…)_

This made Roxas yearn more, as the tightness in his chest had clamped down on his heart even tighter. Roxas wondered wither he should answer back. Finally, he decided to not answer back to her.

This was a bad choice, because the tightness in his heart had turned into pain. And before he knew it, Roxas couldn't breathe. His lungs had stopped working and he went into a panic. Everything he saw had started to phase out, as his mind started to lose consciousness. Everything started to turn black as he had almost faded away.

"Roxas!" Naminé had shaken Roxas into reality.

Roxas looked at her with a blank stare as he was still stunned on what had happened to him. Finally Roxas had snapped out of his daze and confusion that was clouding his judgement, as he saw Naminé's face in tears as she had slapped him.

After Naminé had slapped him, she had tightly hugged him as she trembled.

Suddenly, his chest had stopped tightening, and it started to relax as Naminé hugged him tightly. Soon enough he realized that he was about to jump off of the tower. He looked back at Naminé with depression in his eyes and he hugged her back.

With his head touching and leaning on hers, Roxas apologized to Naminé, "I'm so sorry Naminé."

All of a sudden, Lea had interrupted their little moment, "Hey! She's not the only one you should be apologizing to as well."

Roxas looked up at Lea with a sad smile, "Ok, fine. I'm sorry to you as well, Lea."

Lea let out a friendly smirk, "That's much better."

Lea started to walk towards both Roxas and Naminé, still to his surprise was still clinging on to him, and sat down next to them both.

Finally, Naminé let go of Roxas, and she started to walk around Roxas quietly to sit down on his left side. Roxas sat down along with her at the edge of the clock tower. He looked at Naminé as she was looking down with her blonde, shiny, and gorgeous hair drooping down over her face. Roxas often felt jealous of her hair and how shiny it looked, and he was ashamed that he was considered "dirty blonde". After inspecting her hair, he looked at her face to notice that it was all covered in red.

 _ **(Ah, I get it…)**_

Naminé had replied telepathically.

(Yeah, this is a first for me. I'm sorry that I slapped you hard.)

 _ **(Nah, it's alright. I get it, and I'm glad that you did it. I needed it.)**_

Naminé looked up at Roxas with a surprised look on her face and eyes that shined bright from the sunset.

Roxas faced her with his classic "no eyes and all smile" face that he had learned from Sora.

 _ **(After all Naminé, you did just save my life.)**_

Roxas opened his eyes to find that Naminé was filled with tears as she had almost cried.

"Great! Now you've gone and made her cry!" Lea said with a disappointed voice, "Here."

Lea gave him two Sea Salt Ice Cream bars.

"Be a responsible boyfriend and cheer her up," Lea acted like an adult.

Normally, Roxas would've been mad at Lea but at the moment, but his concern was towards Naminé as she looked up and happily accepted an ice cream bar with a smile.

"Thank you," Naminé gave him a smile.

As Lea, Roxas, and Naminé sat down at in front of the clock tower eating and enjoying their ice cream staring at the sun, Roxas looked over to Naminé to see her unwrap and take a bite out of0 her ice cream bar.

"How do you like it?" Roxas asked Naminé.

Roxas watched Naminé eat her ice cream bar when all of a sudden Naminé changed into this raven- haired girl in a black coat with metallic chains hanging out.

"It's sweet… but salty," the girl replied as she looked at her ice cream bar.

"But it's good right?" Roxas asked excitingly.

"Um…" the raven haired girl replied uncertainly.

Roxas continued to eat his ice cream bar excitedly, "Axel likes this stuff; it's called Sea Salt Ice Cream."

The girl looked at him as Roxas was eating his ice cream bar.

Roxas continued, "Axel gave one to me after my first mission. He said it was my reward."

After Roxas had said that, she giggled, "You guys are so close."

Roxas looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face and with a bit of blush in his cheeks, "Wha?!"

But then, Roxas calmed down and with a joy in himself he admitted, "… Yeah. Axel is my friend. After missions, we always come here and eat ice cream, and talk about stupid stuff."

The girl replied in an adoring tone, "That sounds nice…. I wonder if I could be your friend…"

Roxas had liked that idea, "Yeah, we could all eat ice cream together."

The girl looked at her with excitement, "Really? I can't wait!"

Roxas had finished his ice cream bar and when he looked at the bar's stick, he had noticed that there were letters engraved into the stick itself.

He thought out loud, "Huh? It says 'winner'."

The girl looked at his stick in a confused manner.

Roxas explained, "If you take it back to the store, they'll give you another."

Roxas looked off into the sunset and with a smile he told her, "I can't wait for Axel to get back so we can show it off."

The girl nodded and replied with a giggle of her own.

 _ **(I can't wait for all of us to eat ice cream together…)**_

" _Roxas?"_ Roxas had heard Naminé's voice calling to him.

"Roxas?" Naminé's voice finally snapped him back to reality as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

Roxas looked at his ice cream bar to find out that the ice cream wasn't there, but all he found was a stick in his hand with the words "winner" engraved in him.

Suddenly, Roxas had felt a sharp pain in his mind. He instinctively grabbed his head in pain and he let out a small groan of pain.

Naminé became worried and he asked Roxas, "Are you ok, Roxas?"

Roxas groaned his answer, "Yeah. He He. Just a bit of brain freeze that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied as the pain had died down, "I'm fine."

"Well jeez Roxas, you need to slow down on eating these things. I know that they're your favorite flavor, but still there's no need to get a brain freeze over it." Lea told Roxas teasingly while he messed his hair up.

"Ok, Ok! I get it," Roxas put on a pouty face while he fixed the mess that Lea had made on his hair.

Then he heard Naminé laugh and Roxas looked at her and gave a satisfied smile.

Lea saw the word, "winner" engraved of the into Roxas ice cream bar's stick and he smiled.

"Well, would you look at that!" Lea had looked at the stick and he put his arm around Roxas as he smiled at him, "It's been so long since we've seen one of these haven't we?"

Roxas looked at the stick, "Heh. I guess it has been too long."

"Yeah, by the way do you still have the pile of "winning" sticks with you?"

"Nah, man. I think all of that was left behind." Roxas replied with a frown on his face.

"Aw, man! But whatever, I guess we'll have to start from scratch all over again." Lea told Roxas with a confident smile.

Lea's smile had made Roxas feel lighter than usual.

He smiled in return and told him, "I guess we do!"

Naminé asked the both of them in a confused tone, "What do you do with these "winning" sticks?"

Lea replied to her, "Well, you keep and collect a certain amount of these sticks and depending on how many you have, you get to exchange them for cool little prizes."

Roxas had continued, "Yeah, it's exactly what he had said! I remembered back when I was in the Organization, that I wanted to save up enough to get this big stone head that was a tissue dispenser. Man, I wanted that so I can give it to Lea so that it could remind him of how much of a hard-head he was."

Roxas had begun to laugh out loud, when Lea had argued in return, "Hey, man! I know that my Nobody was a real air-head, but still man! That person was me!"

Roxas and Lea had started to rough fight again, and they began to stare down at each other. But after at least five seconds of staring at each other, they started to break into a laugh and they both laughed at each other.

Naminé couldn't help but to laugh at the two knuckle-heads as both Roxas and Lea were having a good time in each other's company.

As Roxas and Lea had begun to relax, Naminé, Lea, and Roxas had all stared at the bright, orange, big ball of flame start to disappear as the sun began to set.

Roxas was startled by Naminé when she suddenly leaned on Roxas and hugged his left arm with an affectionate kind of vibe to it. Roxas looked at her and his whole entire body had started to relax. He felt a great joy through his whole entire body and heart, but that feeling soon ended when his mind had returned back to reality. He thought about the whole situation with Naminé and himself and how this whole thing was going to end for the both of them when Sora had started to return to his normal healthy state.

Naminé was reading his mind and was worried when he had thought about that.

 _(Roxas, we shouldn't worry about that right now. We should relax and enjoy our time right now together.)_

 _ **(I know, but I worry about this kind of stuff because I want to make more time to spend more time with you in the future. I don't want to just be looking at each other behind a locked door with only a looking glass on it, ya know? I want to be physically with you and to hold you in my own arms as our hearts connect with one another.)**_

This made Naminé madly blush, but she looked at him and replied back.

 _(I know, but they need Sora back. He's the destined hero of all worlds.)_

 _ **(I know, but I talked to Sora and he says that he'll find a way to have both him and me in our own bodies. I also want you to be in your own body as well, and I'll bring it up to him when we get a chance to talk again.)**_

Eventually the conversation died out, as Roxas started to think about another topic.

 _ **(Wouldn't it be great to leave all this all behind us? To just go off, the three of us, and runaway from this kind of thing?)**_

Naminé responded with an uncertain thought as she began to lean off of Roxas and release his arm from her own.

 _(Umm….)_

Roxas looked at Lea and had asked him the same thought that he had asked Naminé, "Wouldn't it be great to leave all this all behind us? To just go off, the three of us, and runaway from this kind of thing?"

Lea had looked at him, with a relaxed face, "Pfft, hang out all the time? You mean like running away?"

Roxas had realized that he was holding another ice cream bar in his hand, and that next to him was not Naminé but was the same raven-haired girl that was in his other memory and that both she and Lea were holding ice cream bars in their hands.

All of a sudden, the girl replied back at Axel, "Yeah! Well, not the running away part, but if we complete Kingdom Hearts…"

Her dialogue was cut off when Axel had replied back, "That's so out of the blue…"

Roxas had responded to Axel, "I know it's kind of sudden, but then we could eat all of the ice cream like this forever! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Axel took a few seconds in to adore what they were telling him, and all he could say in return in a solemn tone was, "You guys…"

He then took a look at his ice cream and continued, "Is eating ice cream together forever really the only thing you'd want to do?"

Roxas and the girl looked at each other with a blank but serious look on each other's faces.

Then they both looked at Axel as they had both came up with the same answer and simultaneously responded with, "Yes."

Axel looked at them both with an astonished face as he let out a big sigh of disbelief, but was followed by a big face palm.

Then he explained to them with an adoring face but a serious voice, "Come on, you two, use your imaginations a little! Don't you think we'd get kinda bored if all we did was sit around eating ice cream all day?"

This made Roxas think a little, "Hmm… I guess now that you mention it…"

Axel continued after taking a bite of his ice cream, "Anyways, it's nice a dream, but it's kinda hopeless. 'Cuz we're Nobodies, remember?"

Axel looked at them with a serious face and continued, "We could disappear at any time; we never know. And it sucks, but…"

Axel stopped at his tracks to see both the girl's and Roxas' faces in horror, as they were hit by the undeniable truth that he was letting out.

They're faces looked so dark and gloomy, it's as if they had their pet dog beatened up by a random stranger. Their eyes filled with darkness and their faces were pale from the truth, Axel laughed at how innocent and adorable they were being.

As they both looked down at their legs, Axel told them, "Wh-what's with those looks? I'm not trying to be mean, that's just how it is!"

Roxas, who was still sad along with the girl next to him, started to talk to the girl next to him about how life was cruel and how sometimes things were so unfair in this world. Meanwhile, Axel was looking forward to the sunset, but as well he was trying to hold in his laughter from the amusement that the two of them had given him.

Suddenly, Roxas told Axel as Axel looked back at him, "Well, maybe that's all it is: a dream, but…"

Roxas and the girl started to smile again; they were gaining hope from the dream that they both had shared together.

Roxas continued with determination in his face as he looked at his Sea Salt ice cream bar, "I still want to just be able to hang out with you guys forever."

Axel looked at Roxas with an adoring smile in his face, "Actually, I think it's the best idea I've heard all day."

When Axel had said that, this had made both the girl and Roxas smile with radical joy.

Roxas then took a bite out of his ice cream bar, and he thought to himself.

 _ **(I'm glad that I'm friends with Axel and Xion.)**_

 _Xion._

When that his forgotten thought had brought up that name; his ears started to ring. Then the ring intensified as the sound had rattled through-out his entire brain. The pain had caused him to snap back to reality as he was sitting next to Lea and Naminé. He then instinctively grabbed his head in pain with both of his hands.

He stood up on the ledge as he let out a sharp yell, as he couldn't hear, feel, or barely see anything. His vision began to blur out and his mind had finally collapsed from the pain that he could no longer tolerate. Eventually, his body became dead weight and his body began to fall forward and off of the edge of the clock tower.

Even though Roxas was unconscious, he could barely sense that he was falling to his doom. His body and heart began to turn cold as his body was quickly falling from the top of the clock tower. He began to think to himself.

 _ **(What's happening? Why can't I move? Why is everything beginning to turn cold?)**_

Eventually, his eyes began to close as he accepted his fate, and he had let go of his ice cream bar Popsicle stick. It was nearly completely snapped in half from the grip that he had from the pain he experienced. Before he completely lost all of his conscious, Roxas had heard a girl's voice. The voice was very familiar and he had realized that it was that girl. The girl who was sitting next to him in his memories.

 _(Roxas. Please. Remember who I am.)_

With those words that had come from her, Roxas had used the last of his conscious and his willpower to respond back to that voice.

 _ **(Xion?)**_

All of a sudden, Roxas felt himself drift away into a deep sleep…

 **(A/N: Yep! I went there... I guess you'll have to await for the next chapter to see what is Roxas' fate. And don't guess ahead! I'm not afraid to change my story just because you think that I don't have the guts to kill off Roxas. Yeah, I'm not afraid... (o.o) Anyways, please leave a review for this chapter, I would love to see your reactions as a reader! Thank you! And remember, any review is welcomed wither it is negative or positive. I'll release Chapter 12 as soon as possible! So please, relax and wait for it.)**


	12. The Unexpected - Lea

**Lea**

"Roxas!" Both Lea and Naminé had called out to him.

After he called out to him, his mind had ached and he felt his pulse from a mysterious force that had communicated to him from within his mind.

 _(Go save Roxas. I'll have your back.)_ A girl's voice had told him.

Lea hesitated for a moment but he eventually followed what this voice had told her.

 _ **(Ugh! You better, whoever you are!)**_ Lea replied to the voice.

"Naminé, I'll meet you down the tower!" He had told her as he jumped to go after Roxas.

Lea had dived head-first to go and save Roxas from his doom. Roxas was about barely less than a mile from him. Lea knew that he still had time left since the tower was many stories high, but he needed to catch up to Roxas a quick as he could. Lea had put his arms to his sides as he began to fall faster towards Roxas as he was falling in a random fashion.

As Lea had started to catch up to Roxas, Roxas started to smoke and all of a sudden a dark substance had started to surround Roxas' body and encase him like a dark sphere of prison.

 _ **(OH, what now man?)**_ Lea had begun to argue with in him as he continued to go for Roxas.

 _(Hurry, Axel! There's not much time left! I can't do anything unless if your there.)_ The girl's voice had warned Lea with worry.

 _ **(Woah! My name is L-! You know what? There isn't time for this! What do you need me to do?)**_

 _(All I need you to do is to Roxas and use your power of Light to help me get rid of the darkness within him. I'm not strong enough to defeat the darkness on my own. I need your strength to save both Sora and Roxas!)_

Lea had understood that and continued to do what she had said. He felt weird about following instructions from a spiritual voice, but he felt that the voice was very familiar and that he could trust her. As well, he didn't have much of a choice in who to trust in the moment. She seemed to be worried about Roxas and that was good enough for him.

Lea had sighed, "Oh man, Roxas. Now I remembered why you gave me a big headache sometimes. Man, you are a big pain in the butt."

Lea continued to get closer to Roxas, as the darkness around Roxas began to form into a bigger sphere. As it barely began to solidify, Lea entered the sphere as it solidified right behind him.

The inside was covered by a pitch black as Lea couldn't see anything. Lea had noticed that he was hovering as if all of gravity was non-existent. Lea had snapped his finger as his index fingertip had ignited a tiny flame. The flame was tiny enough to barely make out that this place was void of anything but a body that was suspended in the center of the sphere and Lea started to make his way to that body.

As he got closer to it, he began to recognize the body and realized that it was Roxas himself.

Lea had a grabbed his wrist as he slowed down to a stop.

 _ **(Hey, girl! I'm ready are you?)**_ Lea had shouted to her mentally.

Then all of a sudden there was a big flash of bright light that started to emanate from Roxas' body. As soon as the light dimmed down, he saw a spirit of some sorts.

The spirit was a raven-haired girl who was pail-skinned and she also wore an Organization XIII coat. She was shorter than Roxas but as well shared the same blue cobalt eyes that Roxas held, but her feminine face reminded him of Kairi.

As soon as he saw her, he began to have flashbacks of when he was in the Organization and how he had spent time with both Roxas and her. The pain he had felt from the unavoidable fate that they had shared at that time. Lea was trying to remember a name; he knew that it was there, but he couldn't find it because of the pain. He eventually fought through the pain, until he remembered.

He looked up at the spirit with such sad and surprising look in his eyes, and he had almost cried when he had spoken.

"Xion?" Lea had asked her in a sad tone.

Xion looked at him with her eyes closed and a smile, she replied, "It's great to finally see you again, Axel."

"Damn it! It's Lea now! L-E-A! Got it memorized?" Lea said trying to hold back his tears.

"Ok. Lea, I want to spend time with you so much, but we can't. Roxas' and Sora's hearts are in trouble right now! We need to get rid of the darkness that Xehanort had released inside their hearts," Xion explained with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"Wait, what darkness?" Axel started to questioned.

"Lea!" Xion complained with urgency.

"Ok. Ok. Let's do this." Lea replied as his attention was turned to the lifeless body of Roxas.

Xion started to explain her plan to Lea, "I'm gonna go back inside of Roxas' body and fight the Darkness that Xehanort had planted inside of Roxas' and Sora's hearts. Like I had said before, I don't have the power to eliminate the Darkness by myself, and while I fight the darkness I need you to fill yourself up with the energy of Light. Once you are filled, give me a heads up and wait for my command to release all of the Light inside of Roxas' body. Ok?"

As Lea had nodded back to her, Xion started to disappear as she went inside of Roxas' body.

As Lea stared at Roxas' floating body, he materialized his keyblade and he placed it on his body. He then placed both of his hands on top of his Keyblade and he began to channel his power of Light from within himself.

He closed his eyes and he felt his body had internally filled up with the power of Light from within himself. As soon as his body had finally completely filled up with Light inside of himself, his body had started to glow from the concentration of Light that was inside of his body.

 _ **(I'm ready!)**_ Lea had told Xion, but got no answer in returned.

All he needed to do was to wait for the command from Xion to release all of his Light into Roxas' body.

 _(Now Lea!)_

He had widely opened his eyes as he unleashed all of his power at once inside of Roxas' body in one whole push. As everything he released all of his Light inside of Roxas' body, everything around him had begun to glow brightly and the darkness that surrounded Lea and Roxas had begun to disappear.

All of a sudden, Lea finds himself on the ground in front of the train station holding Roxas in his arms as he sleeps in comfort.

Lea saw Naminé walk up to him with tears in her eyes, "Is he….. going to be alright?"

Lea examined Roxas sleeping in his arms, "Yeah, I think he is."

All of a sudden, two small orbs came out of Roxas' body. Both orbs had a "spiritual" kind of vibe to them as if they were hearts themselves. One of the orbs glowed as if it was made of Light, but the other orb had mucked as if it was made of Darkness. They both had left Roxas in spiral ascension and it seemed like the orb of Darkness was leading them both.

Suddenly before they both disappeared Lea had heard Xion's voice in an exhausted tone.

 _(Roxas….Please…Protected…..Him….For….Me….I'm…Sorry.)_

Xion's voice had gradually faded away as both orbs had disappeared from both Lea's and Naminé eyes.

"What was that?" Naminé asked Lea.

But Lea didn't answer the question, and he had opened a corridor of Light with his hand.

"Lea?" Naminé called out to Lea with a worried tone in her voice.

Lea had ignored Naminé as he began to walk into the corridor in silence. Naminé did nothing but followed him into the corridor.

 _ **(Xion…)**_

Lea had thought with a great empty void in his chest and tears strolling down his face.

The entrance to the corridor had closed behind the three of them as they headed back to the Master Yen Sid's castle.

 **(A/N: There? Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Well now it's too late! No take back, haha! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	13. The Attempted Rescue - Xion

**(A/N: Surprise! Chapter 13! Sorry for the quiet for so long. :( As an attempt of an apology I made this chapter the longest out of all of the recent ones. But anyways, I hope you like this one! I'll try to not make this "long inactivity" thing an actual thing. Please don't be afraid to leave a review for this chapter. Any review is accepted wither it is negative or positive. Thank you! :D )**

 **Xion**

As Lea had nodded back to her, Xion started to disappear as she went inside of Roxas' body.

When Xion had reappeared inside of Roxas' body she saw that she was standing on a large colorful circular stained-glass panel that had a picture of Sora on it.

As she stood on the glass panel, there was a dark puddle on the center of the glass that started to form and two dark bodies started to rise from the pool of darkness.

Both of the bodies had spikey hair, different from each other, but they had a similarity to both hair styles. She soon realized that it was Sora and Roxas who were covered in an armor of Darkness. As soon as both Roxas and Sora had come out, the glass panel that they stood on was covered by the liquid Darkness that had started as a pool.

The whole place had turned dark except for the space that she was standing on. The liquid darkness couldn't get to an inch of her, and then she realized that her body was glowing. She took a step forward and the liquid retreated in fear of residue of Light that was emitting from her body, but as well the liquid that was behind her moved covered the tracks that she had left behind.

 _ **(Hmmmm. Interesting.)**_

All of a sudden, Xion sees four silver eyes stare at her and that stare was soon followed by two simultaneous dark laughs that came from Sora and Roxas.

" **Heh heh heh. What are you doing to do? I have both bodies in my possession and apparently…,"** the Darkness paused himself as both Roxas and Sora had materialized their Kingdom Keyblades.

As soon as the Keyblades materialized, both Keyblades turned a dark violet shade of themselves as if they were tampered and touched by darkness themselves.

The darkness continued where he left off, **"I have full control of both Keyblades! So I ask again, What are you going to do?"**

Xion tried to materialize her keyblade, but in the end she couldn't get hers to materialize. She tried to think about the time when Roxas had lent her his Keyblade, and she thought about the warmth of his Keyblade as she held the grip of the blade. Unfortunately, she couldn't get the Keyblade to materialize in her hand.

All of a sudden, Roxas dashed his way in front of her and swung his Keyblade to her.

Xion, caught off guard by the attack, just barely side-stepped the swing and made hopped away from him to get some distance from him. But as soon as she got distance from Roxas, Sora was ready for her with his Keyblade in hand.

Sora had swung his keyblade at Xion, from behind her, as it hit her in the back. He continued with his five-hit combo and finished the combo with a kick.

She went flying towards the edge as she almost fell off the platform, but the kick wasn't strong enough and she grabbed the edge of the platform and pulled herself up.

As she pulled herself up, she looked upwards to find both Roxas and Sora in the motion of slashing their Keyblades at her. With quick instincts, she rolled in between them as she dodged the attacks and then she jumped away from them to gain some distance from them.

Her heart ached every time Roxas tried to attack him, and she tried to call out to him.

"Roxas! Wake up! Fight the Darkness that's taken hold on you!" Xion got nothing in response though.

" **That's an adorable try little girl, but Roxas is under my control! There's no—,"** the darkness paused for a moment as if he was in pain.

Sora had fell onto his knees as he grabbed on to his head in pain. And out of nowhere, the two silver eyes on Roxas' armor of Darkness disappeared and the helmet on his head had shattered. Roxas had gasped for air as his Light had tried to fight off the Darkness that was trying to consume him.

"Xion!," he continued after he had gasped for air from the suffocating Darkness that was smothered him, "Take my Keyblade! Hurry, I don't know how long I can keep this up for!"

Xion shed a tear, but she quickly nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to feel the warmth of his Keyblade.

As she concentrated, she started to feel the warmth of his Keyblade slowly and steadily materialize in her hand. Her whole body began to warm up and she finally opened her eyes as she saw that she was holding onto the Kingdom Keyblade onto her right hand. The Keyblade that she had in her hand felt different, as if she was holding onto to a heart in her hand.

 _(You can do this. Set us free.)_

She heard Roxas' voice inside of her head.

This made Xion shed a tear as she replied with a thought.

 _ **(I will I promise.)**_

All of a sudden, the Kingdom Keyblade turned into the Oathkeeper Keyblade as the Keyblade itself shined brightly against the Darkness.

She looked at Roxas but he was unconscious and his body had gone limp. The Darkness had reformed the helmet that Roxas had once broken with his will and Light.

Before the Darkness had a chance to recover, Xion had dashed past Roxas in a blink of an eye as she had sliced Roxas in half.

Roxas, coated in the armor of Darkness, had fallen on to his knees as his armor of darkness had completely shattered from the damage Xion had done. Roxas was free from the armor of Darkness and he fell on his face as he laid on the floor motionless, until Xion saw that Roxas was faintly breathing.

Xion grabbed Roxas by the waist and flung him over her shoulders, but was attacked by Sora. Xion blocked his attack with her Keyblade and swiped the attack aside as she countered it with a kick of her own.

" **UGH! You little puppet! You always get in our way of our plans!"** The Darkness had yelled out in annoyance.

"I'm not a puppet and I'll always be there to stop you in your tracks along with Roxas and Sora!" Xion responded righteously.

" **Well, Puppet. All of that is about to change,"** the Darkness had told Xion with a silver smile appearing on Sora's helmet.

Xion rushed to attack the Darkness with Roxas still on her shoulder. All of a sudden, the Darkness that was surrounding the glass floor had started to surround the amor of Darkness that controls Sora. The Darkness had cut off Xion's rush with a blast of Darkness that had pulsed from Sora's armor and it had blasted Xion towards the opposite direction as Roxas had slipped out of her shoulder.

Xion had recovered from the blast but then she realized that she was a little too light in weight, and she noticed that Roxas' body was flying off of the edge and into the pit.

"GATHER!" Xion casted in a panic as Roxas' body was quickly pulled from the abyss and brought back above Xion.

Xion released a sigh of relief when she saw Roxas' body in the magnet spell that she casted but that relief was shortly interrupted when Sora had hit her with two Keyblades.

One of the Keyblades was the Kingdom Key that Sora had materialized in the beginning, but he was also holding this Keyblade that was made of pure Darkness. The Keyblade of Darkness was very similar to Xehanort's Keyblade when it came to shape, but the Keyblade itself was oozing of Darkness that was originally the ooze of Darkness that was all over the platform. The Darkness that was oozing out of the Keyblade had also stuck onto the forearm part of the armor of Darkness like venomous glue-like substance that looked like it would never let go of Sora's wrist and forearm.

Xion caught herself in mid-air after being hit with superhuman strength and speed. After she landed on her feet, she winced in pain from the strength of the attack that she had received.

This new Keyblade that Sora was being forced to wield had given Sora's body super-human speed and strength. The strength that Sora had gained from the Keyblade was strong enough to give Xion a few bruised ribs and maybe even a broken rib, but whatever it was, she started to feel an unbearable sharp pain in her body in every move she made.

Her Magnega spell had almost worn out as Roxas' body slowly began to hover over Sora. Sora looked up at Roxas that was barely out of his reach, and Xion noticed the darkness giving a devious and sinister smile. Hey eyes widened in fear of what the Darkness was about to do next, as she stood back up ignoring and forgetting about the horrible pain that her body was experiencing. She saw both Keyblades, that Sora was forced to equip with, gripped and prepared in a preemptive striking motion.

Sora's body was crouched as if he was ready to pounce on someone, but his body was hit with a blast of Firaga that came from Xion. When Sora turned to her, Xion was already an arm's length away from Sora.

Xion had tackled Sora and grappled him with both of her arms as she pulled him over her body and flung him with all of her might. She was afraid of losing Roxas again and she didn't want anything to happen to him ever again. As Sora had caught himself in mid-air, Xion caught Roxas' body as it immediately fell from the Magnera spell waring out. She placed Roxas down to the floor as she immediately brought her attention to Sora.

She understood that Sora needed to be freed from the Darkness, but it was way too strong at this point for her to defeat it at this point. She decided that it was best to try to wear down the armor of Darkness as best as possible and have Axel take it down.

Xion flinched from the pain that was trying to remind her body that it was still here, and it was not going anywhere any time soon, but then Sora had disappear from her sight. She looked around and couldn't find him, until she heard a "whooshing" sound right behind her. She immediately turned around with her Keyblade in hand and blocked the incoming surprise attack.

As their Keyblades clashed, Xion noticed that Sora was getting more aggressive as time began to progress.

" **Heh. Little puppet, you are at the end of your wits. At this point, there's no way that you are able to defeat me like this! I shall end you and take this boy's heart back with me!"** The Darkness had aggressively told Xion.

"No. I can still defeat you!" Xion yelled her reply at the Darkness as she kicked The Darkness right in the abdomen area of the armor.

The Darkness had tilted forward from the kick that Xion gave and Xion took this opportunity to grapple Sora again and toss him towards the other side and away from Roxas. She then began to follow him as he flew in mid-air towards the other side. Sora recovered in mid-air, but Xion was right in front of him. As she began to swing her Keyblade to attack him, The Darkness had no time to guard from the attacks and took them head-on.

Xion swung her Keyblade at the Darkness' armor with seven successful hit as Sora was backed up to the edge and was about to fall over, but was saved by Xion at the last minute as she grabbed him and pulled him to the other side. As Sora was saved, Xion kick the Darkness again and was followed by a knee to the jaw area of the helmet which had lifted Sora's body in mid-air. Xion continued her offense in mid-air as she kept slashing away at the armor of Darkness with a combination of slashes and cuts from Xion's Keyblade. When she was done with all of the slashes and cuts, Sora's body was parallel to the platform and Xion finally ended her airborne assault against the Darkness with kick downwards to the abdomen area of the armor. Sora's body went with the force of Xion's kick and back-planted on the platform hard. The Darkness was in a daze of confusion due to the impact of the fall as Xion grabbed her Keyblade, with both of her hands and with the tip pointed towards Sora, as she went in for a downward lunge to the attempt to break the armor of Darkness.

But the Darkness snapped out of the confusion, and Sora rolled out of the way of the lunge from Xion as she hit nothing but the platform. As Sora got up from the dodge, the Darkness kicked Xion away from her Keyblade.

After Xion was kicked, the Darkness called out, **"Dark Dual Arcanum!"**

The Darkness dashed in front of Xion, who was still paralyzed from the kick, and began to swing both his keyblades one after another as all 13 swings successfully connected. In every swing that the Darkness used, both Keyblades let out a visible dark aura that looked like deadly, wickedly dark poison The Darkness began with a swing from the Keyblade of Darkness as it was followed by Sora's Kingdom Keyblade as both Keyblades were consistently on the move in a fluidly motion. The Darkness then continued with another three attacks as Xion was brought up in to the air with the fifth swing. Then the barrage of attacks continued as he swung his whole body around three times and landing six devastating slashes onto Xion's body; finally, the Darkness finished off the devastating assault onto Xion with two final downward slashes as her body began to follow the force and direction of the attack.

Xion yelled in pain as her body shortly bounced off of the ground from the force that was dealt onto to her with the Darkness' superhuman strength. She had released her Keyblade as she fell to the floor, and the Oathkeeper Keyblade dematerialized as soon as she had lain on the ground, unable to move. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises as she began to spew out blood from her mouth as she knew that she might've injured internally.

She saw Sora passing by her.

" **Heh, this is the end for you, Puppet,"** The Darkness chuckled in amusement and joy, **"I shall end your retched life, but not before I let you witness the end of your 'beloved one'!"**

Sora had walked past her as she turned her head to see Roxas' body laying down on the platform and saw that Sora was getting closer to his body.

Xion had no strength at all to move her own body and nothing wanted to work. She was exhausted and worn down physically as she began to lose all hope. Then she started to remember the time that she had spent with both Roxas and Axel in the organization, and how they were the only members that were nice to her and had accepted her as who she was. They made her feel not as some sort of puppet, but as an individual person herself. She knew that the person who had begun all of this joy and happiness in her life was him.

Before she knew it, all of the pain in her body was fading away and she slowly got up to her feet. The pain of losing Roxas was much greater than the pain that her body was facing. As soon as she faced Sora, she saw that the Darkness was about to end Roxas. She rematerialized Oathkeeper and casted a blast of Firaga that hit Sora in the back of the armor of Darkness. That had stopped the Darkness in its tracks as Sora turned around to face Xion.

" **Well,"** The Darkness had told Xion with a surprised tone, but amusement in his voice, **"I'm surprised that you are able to stand up by yourself. But I guess you want to go first instead of your 'beloved one'. Fine, suit yourself!"**

Sora started to rush over to Xion, who was just standing there, waiting for the Darkness to get close to her. As soon as Sora was a couple of feet away from Xion, Xion smiled.

" **Are you finally accepting your demise?"** The Darkness yelled out with adrenaline in its tone and his voice was dark and sinister.

Xion replied with a soft voice, "No."

As soon as Xion replied, she disappeared out of the Darkness' view of vision. Sora stopped dead in his tracks, as the Darkness was surprised and confused on what had just happened. Sora looked around to try to find Xion, but out of nowhere Xion reappeared in front of Sora.

With Oathkeeper glowing with a bright light aura in its shape, Xion exclaimed to the Darkness, "I have to go on! For Roxas!"

Xion began to slice up Sora's armor with lightning fast and quick rapid attacks. Her attack speed was par with the Darkness' speed boost that he forced upon Sora's body. With attack after attack, Sora's armor of Darkness began to crack and chip from the powerful and devastating limit breaking attacks. After 30 devastating slashes to the armor, she unleashed her final attack. With the darkness dazed and confused, Xion pulled herself away from Sora to gain some distance from the Darkness.

"I won't give in…!" Xion exclaimed to the Darkness with determination in her eyes.

As soon as she said that, Oathkeeper began to intensely glow brighter and had summoned a row of four pillars of Light in front of Xion. As soon as Xion had swung her Keyblade, the row of pillars quickly collided with Sora's armor with a bright flash of light that made Xion look away due to the intensity.

Once the intensity of the light had died down, Xion looked back at Sora as she saw parts of Sora exposed but other parts of Sora still covered by the armor of Darkness as it began to smoke from the attack of Light that Xion had unleashed upon it. Soon Sora had fallen face first into the floor as it seems that the Darkness took a severe amount of damage from Xion's Limit Break to gain control of Sora's body at the moment.

Xion began to take a step towards Sora, but her body had pulsated from within and that stopped Xion's moment completely. She coughed and began to wheeze as her mouth began to release blood from the tremendous amount of stress that her Limit Break put on her already severely injured body. Xion slumped face first to the floor as Oathkeeper had dematerialized and had returned back to Roxas' hand.

Xion was completely tired that she could not speak nor less keep herself barely conscious, but before she was able to lose conscious she saw Sora's armor of Darkness began to regenerate itself.

 _ **(Oh no…),**_ Xion thought to herself.

Xion started to lose finally started to lose her consciousness and began to to slowly close her eyes. When she had almost begun to fall asleep due to sheer fatigue itself, she heard Lea's voice yell at her in her head.

(I'm ready), Axel alerted Xion.

This woke Xion up and also gave her a little amount of energy.

The engery was enough for Xion to yell out loud, "Now, Lea!"

For a second, nothing happened but then the whole place had begun to glow with a bright Light emerging from the whole place. Eventually, Xion was unable to see anything but white and the Light that Lea had unleashed had embraced her with tenderness and care, as if it was a Cure spell that was being casted on her.

She felt Roxas' aura of Light and she began to crawl towards him. Unable to see, she felt Roxas' body until she reached to his face and before anything else happened she grabbed his head and kissed him on the forehead. She finished her kiss as she lifted her head away from his.

"Roxas…" Xion called to him.

To her surprise, Roxas responded softly, "Xion?"

"Let's meet again." She told Roxas as she let out a tear.

As she leaned back down again for another kiss but instead of her lips touching Roxas' forehead.

Her lips touched his as she had given her first kiss to him.

It felt like a moment that had lasted forever, but finally her lips had departed from his.

She finally slumped over.

All of a sudden, she heard a dark and sinister voice screaming in pain, but it died down along with Light as she had finally momentarily lost consciousness.

She woke up weakly to remember that the last thing she felt was nothing but her body being dragged into a cold and dark place.

 _ **(Roxas….Please…Protected…..Him….For….Me….I'm…Sorry.)**_ , Xion tried to send the thought to Lea as she didn't know if her last words would reach Lea.

And Xion had finally went into a deep sleep…


	14. Situations and Nursing - Naminé

**(A/N: Sooooooo... I'm just going to come out and say it. I feel weird releasing this chapter, but I did it because I feel like it is necessary to write this for the next chapter's setting. Plus, not to mention, it kind of conveys how Lea is taking the whole "Xion" situation and how she is gone. She might be truely gone, or not. I'll reveal that in due time. I will admit that, I feel like this chapter is the weakest one I've written, and that I really can't guarantee that you will like this chapter too much. Tell me how I did with this chapter with a review for this chapter. It would really help me out with my story telling and narrative portion of the story. Thank you.)**

 **Namine**

Naminé was worried about both Roxas and Lea, but she didn't want to say anything. Lea and Naminé were traveling down a corridor of Light, but Lea didn't want to talk. Lea had this stern and serious look on his face that she had never seen him put on. This reminded her of Axel and how he was fighting so hard to get Roxas back, but Naminé decided not to continue that thought because those were complicated memories, but now, she has Roxas back.

Eventually, the three of them had arrived back to Yen Sid's Castle. As they climbed up the stairs, Riku was waiting for them at Master Yen Sid's office. He saw them both as he knew what had happened to Roxas.

Riku was leaning on the wall with an aloof style as he finally saw the three of them, and he knocked the door.

"Come in!" Master Yen Sid had raised his voice in order for them to hear him through the door.

Riku opened the door as the three of them had entered the office with Riku following behind them.

As they went through the entrance hall and around the corner to see Master Yen Sid, the Master looked at Lea with a stern and surprised face.

As soon as he saw Roxas in his state, the Master had waved his hand and another room had magically appeared.

Finally the silence was broken by the Master, "What had happened?"

The Master's face was stern and his voice was dark and aggressive as he faced Lea. The Master looked very intimidating to Naminé as she uncomfortably shifted her head to the side avoiding eye contact.

Lea automatically ignored him as he continued his stride to the room that the Master had magically brought into exsistance.

Eventually, Lea had entered the room and firmly closed the door. Naminé knew that Lea was holding back tears and his anger and had decided not to follow Lea into the room in order to give Lea some time alone.

The master looked visibly anxious and worried, and had turned his attention to her.

With a stern and aggressive tone, he asked Naminé again, "What had happened?"

Naminé began to get scared from the Master's aggressiveness, as she responded back to him with no eye contact and a timidly tone, "I-I don't know…"

Her answer had visibly made the Master peeved and frustrated.

But Naminé had replied with more information upon what she had seen, "A-All that I could tell i-is that Roxas was ambushed by s-something that's involved with Darkness. Lea went to save Roxas and he came back with Roxas in that state. At the moment, I don't know how both Roxas and Sora are."

Lea finally came out of the room with his face in a mix between sad and serious look.

The Master called out to him demanding his attention, but Lea had completely ignored him and went out of the room.

"Riku!" the Master called to him with a demanding voice.

"Yes, Master?" Riku snapped straight up in attention as he replied back.

"Follow Lea. Keep an eye on him if he goes anywhere suspicious, and as well see if you can get him to explain what happened. I'm counting on you." The Master commanded Riku.

"Yes, Sir!" Riku replied, as he quickly bowed and left to trail Lea.

"Sir?" Naminé called to the Master.

"What is it?" The Master replied in a bit of annoyance in his tone of voice.

"M-May I see Roxas?" Naminé asked him with fear in his voice.

To Naminé's surprise, the Master replied after a sigh of desperation, "Fine. Go and see him. Right now, I need to calm down for a bit."

After saying that, Master Yen Sid had left his desk in order to go to his living quarters.

As soon as Master Yen Sid had left, she made her way to the room that Roxas was in. She entered the room and it seemed like an ordinary room with barely any kind of living decorations in it. All that was inside the room was a full-sized bed, a window, and a ceiling fan. The room's wall colored was the same as the other rooms and it seemed too plain, but she supposed that the Master wasn't really happy with what had happened as of right now.

She decided to stop looking at the room, since there wasn't too much to really look at, and decided to see how Roxas was doing, and apparently, he was not too well.

She walked up to the bed that Roxas was sleeping in, and immediately noticed that his skin was pale. Naminé placed her hand on Roxas' forehead to check his temperature. After a few seconds, she quickly pulled back her hand because his body was on fire from his fever. She wondered for a moment how Lea did not noticed this but she snapped out of it quickly when she saw Roxas' face slowly turned into a pained expression.

"Oh, Roxas…" Naminé told him with a frown and a concerned tone.

Naminé scurried outside of the room and continued towards the stairs to get to the kitchen.

Once she reached to the kitchen, she searched the cabinets to find a medium-sized bowl. As she found the bowl, she went further up the stairs into the girl's dorm to go and grab a small cotton rag from the bathroom.

As she grabbed the rag, she filled the bowl, which she got from the kitchen, half way full with cool refreshing water. As soon as she had enough water, she placed the rag into the bowl and began to speed walk her way out of the girl's dorm, but as soon as she was about to leave the dorm the door opened without warning.

Aqua had entered into the room in a tired yawn, but was soon surprised to see Naminé rush out of the room in a hurry.

Naminé began to walk down the stairs as she tried to balance the water in the bowl from accidentally spilling out of the bowl and she eventually got to the Master's office.

She opened the door and closed the door behind her as she continued her way back into the room that Roxas was sleeping in.

When she entered the room, she placed the bowl onto the floor next to the bed and she went back into the Master's office to fetch a chair so she can sit on. She grabbed the nearest chair, that wasn't the Master's chair, and took the chair inside the room and finally closed the door.

As soon as she direction to Roxas, she immediately realized that his condition had worsened.

Roxas' face began to turn red as his whole body began to rise in temperature, but the rest of his skin was pale as she had first noticed.

Naminé's blue cobalt eyes began to soften as she saw her love of her life in this state of sickness. She knew that she had to do something about this immediately.

 _ **(What should I do?...)**_ , Namine had begun to think to herself.

Naminé jumped in her seat from an unexpected answer had replied to her.

 _(Well, I think we know what you need to do, other than placing a cool and damp towel on his forehead.),_ Kairi had replied back to her.

Naminé had taken the wet towel and squeezed out all of the unnecessary water out from it, and place the cool towel on top of Roxas' forehead. After she placed the cool towel on Roxas, his face had begun to ease up a little from cold sensation of the towel tried to lower the horrible temperature that he was suffering from.

Naminé had continued the internal conversation with Kairi, _**(No, I actually don't know what to do. I've never had to take care of a sick person before.)**_

 _(Really? You don't remember any of my_ _memories_ _?)_

 _ **(No.)**_ , Naminé responded innocently.

 _(Oh, boy.)_ , Kairi sounded like she had face palmed herself, _(Well, the only other thing that you can do is take off his sweater and jacket.)_

Naminé's eyes had widened when she heard Kairi said that to her, and she felt her face heat up almost as much as Roxas' face was.

 _ **(I can't do that!)**_ , Naminé replied with her face red as a tomato.

 _(Well, you kind of have to do that or Roxas will keep on suffering like this and will never get better.)_

Naminé took a second to hesitate on her decision, mainly because of the fact that she was not that kind of person to get close to a boy or better yet take off his clothes, but for the sake of Roxas; she would do it.

 _ **(Fine…)**_ , Naminé responded quietly with a tone of embarrassment.

 _(Alright! I'll leave it all up to you now!)_ , Kairi responded quickly with an enthusiastic tone.

 _ **(Wait!..)**_ , Naminé tried to get Kairi's attention, but was too late.

And like that, Kairi had left Naminé to do her own business with Roxas.

Naminé looked at Roxas with a tantalized stare in her eyes.

She gulped before she began to perform, as what seemed to her like surgery, the operation.

She slowly begins to slowly unzip the zipper of Roxas' sweater. Naminé looked away with her face red as blood as itself. She felt like if she were to sneak one peak of Roxas that she was going to faint right on the spot. But unfortunately, she knew that she needed to eventually look at Roxas to see what she is doing.

She eventually got the courage to look back at Roxas and to unzip his sweater.

As soon as she unzip his sweater, the whole room suddenly turned at least five degrees warmer as Roxas feverish body had released the heat that was being held back by the sweater.

Naminé had a hard time keeping her focus on what she was doing as Roxas since his toned muscular body was distracting her. Every time she looked at his abs, her face began to heat up.

Eventually, she finally removed his jacket and sweater off of him and his body began to shiver from the difference of temperature, but Naminé couldn't do anything about that. She was afraid to that Roxas' temperature was going to rise back again.

"Sorry, Roxas," She told him with remorse in her eyes and tone.

She grabbed Roxas' wet rag from his forehead and dipped the warm towel into the cool water to cool the wet rag, and she reapplied the wet rag back on Roxas' forehead as he began to relax again.

Naminé began to yawn in mental exhaustion, as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Roxas and adored him as he was sleeping a little more easily.

She took Roxas' hand, "Roxas, I know you'll come back, and when you do, I'll be waiting for you."

After she had said those words, Roxas' frown turned into a smile as Naminé returned the smile.

Eventually, Naminé's exhaustion got the better of her as she began to feel her eye lids become heavier and heavier as every second passed by.

"Might as well take a quick nap," Naminé said through a yawn.

She liked that idea as she began to slump next to Roxas' hand as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **(A/N: I tried to make Naminé adorable as possible but I feel like I failed.)**


	15. Internal Conflict - Roxas

**(A/N: Alright! Chapter 15! And also over 3K views! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this Chapter!)**

 **Roxas**

Roxas was suspended in mid-air in an empty white void.

He felt like was sleeping and drifting in space, but even though he was asleep he had felt a presence. It felt like a girl was kissing her forehead, but then the kissing stopped and he heard a girl's voice.

" _Roxas…,"_ The feminine voice had called to him.

He had a hard time recognizing her voice because he was half asleep at the time, but eventually his mind had realized that it was Xion's voice that was calling out to him.

"X-Xion?" Roxas used all of his willpower to reply to her, but he replied half-sheepishly.

"Let's meet again…" Her voice sounded shaky as Roxas felt a teardrop fall on his face.

Roxas began to open his eyes hazily to barely see Xion's face right in front his with her lips touching his.

As soon as he saw what was happening, his eyes were filled with a mix of haze and surprise.

All of a sudden, Xion's presence began to fade away like sand in the wind alongside the light of the dream.

As that part of what felt like a dream began to fade away, Roxas heard a dark, nasty and graveling voice alongside a weak but spine-tingling presence from within cold void that his dream had changed into. Soon enough, he couldn't see anything anymore as his dream turned pitch black.

 _ **(Be glad, Roxas.)**_ , the voice began to cough and wheeze before it began to fade away, _**(Next time, you won't have little miss puppet to save you and the prince of Light. And remember, this isn't the end of me…)**_

As soon as the voice disappeared along with the presence, Roxas felt like he began to fall head first downwards into emptiness. He didn't know what was going to happen to him as he was falling like a shooting star and he couldn't hear nor smell anything but the ripples of the wind as he fell down.

Finally, he finally hit a surface of water head first. As he was submerged in underwater, he couldn't move nor breathe. He soon realized that the water didn't actually feel like water at all, but instead it felt like a dark and heavy sludge that he couldn't see through. He tried to move but immediately his whole body began to come down with an intense fever as if it hit him with an uppercut. He instantly opened his mouth in reaction of the hit of fever that had overcome his body in a surprise of motion. As he opened his mouth, a flood of sludge had raced inside of him as he had released his last breath in exchange for nothing but sludge.

He couldn't breathe and his mind began to slowly drift away. He began to lose his ability to do anything as he began to slowly die from asphyxiation.

He began to accept his fate when he suddenly felt his whole body began to shiver and his fever began to cool down. He suddenly felt this presence of Light touch his hand and began to pull him towards the surface.

He lost consciousness before him reach the surface.

Suddenly, Roxas woke up in a fit of convulsing coughs as he spew out nothing but the sludge that he had trapped inside of his lungs. He quick sat up and turned to his left side of his body, which had once lain down, and threw up the sludge that was inside of his stomach onto the darkened sand.

Roxas finally finished throwing up as he collapsed back onto his back as his head was blank and he could barely think with the fever that he still had, but the fever wasn't as severe as it was before. He looked up into the dark cloudy sky.

 _ **(Where am I?)**_ , He questioned the unfamiliar place.

He pushed himself to get up, but a pair of hands gently guided him back to the position that he once was. The hand on his chest was warm and was shimmering with Light. His whole body eased up as the Light's presence felt very familiar. He looked towards the Light's body to find that it was Naminé who was next to him.

Her whole being was shimmering with an aura of Light that was strong and unwavering.

"Relax, Roxas," her voice was calm and soothing, "You are in a critical condition. You shouldn't move."

"N-naminé?" his voice croaked out the words.

"Shhhhh…," Naminé had but a finger on his lips to keep him from speaking, "You need to save as much of your energy as you possibly can. I'm trying to heal you."

Naminé put both hands on his chest as she released a constant steady stream of Light into his body. The Light that was entering his body was warm and soothing, and his body had begun to relax as Roxas was starting to slowly regain his senses back.

"How are you here? And where are we?" Roxas asked her.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we're in your heart?" She replied with a snicker.

"Oooh…," Roxas replied with chuckled smile but flinched after his whole body ached in pain, "So you've got jokes now?"

"Maybe," Naminé smiled in return, "But then again, I'm just glad to see that you're still alive."

Both Roxas gazed into her eyes with great deep affection for her.

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees a decaying palm tree leaf fluttering against the wind that blew. He refocuses his attention to that palm tree as if he recognizes that palm tree. He then looks around as he grips his hand in the sand below his body. He looks at the sea that was in front of him, but the sea was not as he was expecting.

He slowly sat up to try to look at the sea, but Naminé tried to lay him back down.

"Roxas, you need to save your energy," Naminé insisted as he tried to guide his body back.

But Roxas gently moved her hand aside, "Its fine. I've barely got enough energy to sit up. I'll be fine."

Roxas finally got a good view of what the sea had turned into.

The salty but refreshing water had turned into a sea of disgusting, sticky sea of sludge. The sludge was as dark as tar and was nowhere near clear. The sea of sludge barely moved upon shore as a regular sea would, but as well the sea would bubble the closer it got to them.

The sky was not faring better than the sea is. The sky was covered by numerous of storm clouds that looked like they were about to shoot a lightning bolt at any moment. And no sunshine ever got through the clouds that covered up the sky, although in here it was still around afternoon time.

Eventually, he saw another embodiment of Light next to another body that was lain down on the sand. Roxas thought that the body was dead when he noticed that body didn't move at all nor breathe at all. But after one of the longest minutes of mankind, the body's chest weakly moved up and down for a breath of air.

His attention was at the body of Light as her presence of obviously familiar, but he wanted to make sure that it was her.

"Hey, is that Kairi?" Roxas asked Naminé.

Naminé responded with reassurance, "Yes, it is. Actually, she was the one who brought me here. Where are we anyways?"

Roxas answered her question, "Well, if I were to guess. We are at a place where more than one hearts meet. Normally, this place would look like Sora's home world, but… As you can see, I'm not in a great condition."

The body that was lain down on the darkened sand had tattered clothes and brown, with variations of black spots, hair with a unique type of hairstyle. The tears on his clothes exposed parts of his skin, and his skin had spots of pitch black spots alongside the bruises that he had.

The only other major difference that was on his body was his hand; it was thin and fragile as an old man's, but it had dark, black veins sticking out of it and would pulsate in a sickly way. Although, the hand looked like it would hurt, the body was too deep in a coma to react to it.

Roxas finally got the strength to stand up on his feet and slowly limped towards Kairi.

"Is he, ok?" Roxas asked her but Kairi was silent.

That was all that Roxas needed to understand.

"Do you think he'll be fine again?" He asked her with a tone of sorrow.

"Oh course! Sora'll be back to normal in no time! There is no way this will keep him down! He always goes back to normal!" Kairi responded to his question with a false confidence and a tear leaking out.

Roxas felt horrible as he knew that she was covering up her uncertainty and sadness through tears and false bravado.

He looked back to Naminé for help, but she had suddenly disappeared. He looked around to see if she was anywhere around.

"She's gone," Kairi told Roxas without looking at him, "Her presence just left. She's probably in the real world."

"So then, how are you still here?" Roxas scratched his head in confusion.

"Because I attached my heart here; I willed my heart to stay in your body. Naminé should be back when it's time to sleep again, but until then I'm going to stay here where I'm needed with you and this sleeping Goofball," Kairi smiled as she adored Sora sleeping.

Kairi lifted her right hand just above Sora's chest as her hand began to glow with a visible aura of Light. She gently placed her hand on his chest to release a steady stream of Light into Sora's body.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sora?" Roxas asked her.

She didn't respond for what had felt like a minute.

"Sora's heart is infected with a toxic darkness. If this happened any longer, Sora would've been lost to darkness and since you and his heart are connected as one, you would've been lost as well. The only question is how did this happen? Who or what did this?" Kairi questioned in a disgusted tone.

Roxas grabbed his head in pain while he saw pictures flash through his head. He saw a girl fight against what looked like an armored heartless with blades of darkness. He saw sections of this fight that went on and realized that the girl was Xion, and suddenly his face became hot and felt a bit of sadness deep within himself. Then a voice echoed throughout his mind.

 _(_ _ **This isn't**_ _**the end of me…**_ _)_

Normally, he was calm, collected, and unwavering, but the voice was dark and sinister as Roxas felt goosebumps run up his spine. He felt this sudden urge of panic froze his whole body.

"Roxas?" Kairi snapped him out of his daze as he called him with worry.

"Huh?" Roxas responded sheepishly.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok." Roxas responded to Kairi's question with a persuasive confidence.

Kairi stood up and started to walk towards him.

Roxas took a stumbling step backwards in a surprise reaction when Kairi extended her arm out toward him. Roxas' body made him flinch after his quick step backwards.

His body paralyzed by pain, Kairi placed her hand on the very center of his chest where his "heart" would be. She closed her eyes as she looked focused on something.

Roxas felt a tiny spark of Light within himself strengthen from within as he felt calm and relaxed, but soon was followed by awkwardness because of Kairi's hand touching his chest. Roxas felt confused.

"You have fear in your heart," Kairi told Roxas nonchalantly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…," Roxas replied in a calmly denied state.

"You do. I can sense it in your heart. You are scared of whatever attacked you," Kairi continued to press on the matter.

"I don't have a heart," Roxas replied agitated as turned and walked away from her.

Kairi grabbed his shoulder to stop him in his tracks, "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" Roxas angrily shouted as an ominous flash of lightning appeared immediately followed by a sound of loud lightning.

The place was filled with complete silence.

"I'm a Nobody. And we Nobodies don't have hearts. We aren't even supposed to exist…"

Kairi punched Roxas on his right shoulder.

Roxas turned around in a response to her punch, "Ow… What was that for?"

"You're being too depressing," Kairi responded with a warming smile, "You remind me a lot like Sora, but you're too depressing. You need to smile more!"

"Funny, you say that like I have the ability to smile," Roxas responded with sadness in his eyes and remorseful smirk.

Kairi grabs both of Roxas' shoulders, but before she starts talking Roxas sees two mirages shadowing Kairi. One was Naminé, who was on the left side of Kairi and the other was Xion on the right side of Kairi.

"But you do, Roxas! You have a heart! You may be a Nobody, but you have a heart of your own! You've joined with Sora long enough to grow your own heart. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to wield a Keyblade! So please, don't tell yourself these things or let anyone else tell you otherwise!" Kairi said as both Xion and Naminé were shadowing her lips and movement to the exact.

Roxas was stunned to see the three of them facing him at once. Roxas blinked and both Naminé and Xion disappeared. He refocused back onto Kairi.

"At least, do it for Naminé. Ok?" Kairi requested with her eyes closed and gave him a bright smile.

The clouds on the beach started to slowly dissolve as light started to break through little by little. As the sludge that was on the beach began to slowly dissolve and purify into the beach water. The atmosphere of the Destiny Islands began to show a little sparkle once more as Roxas closed his eyes and gave a huge grin to Kairi.

"You know what? You make a great point! Thanks, I needed that," he responded as he put his hand behind his head, but was soon moved towards his ribs as soon as his body reminded him that his body was in pain.

Kairi snickered as soon as Roxas grabbed his ribs. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest to relax his pained body.

"You should relax now," Kairi told him with an adoring tone, "And go get some rest while you're at it, you'll need it."

Roxas instinctively yawn when the word "rest" was mentioned. He felt his eyes grow heavier and his whole body began to grow sluggish.

"I guess you've got another point. I'll just go lie down and go to sleep," He told him through a yawn.

Roxas slowly laid himself down on the darkened sand as he closed his eyes. Even though, it was still daylight he found himself sleeping rather quickly.

As he lost consciousness, the last words that he heard were, **"This isn't the end of me… I will be back and be prepared for a good fight against us…"**

Roxas woke up breathing rapidly as his eyes fluttered awake with the sound of dark laughter echoed through his head…


	16. Recovering - Roxas

**(A/N: And here's Chapter 16. Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with the real world, I kinda forgot about the story... Dx ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. And again, sorry for the wait.)**

 **Roxas**

Roxas woke up in state of panic. After a few seconds, Roxas started to calm down as he lay in bed feeling nauseous. His head ached and his whole body felt like regurgitating itself inside-out. His own body was under a sheet of blanket as his body was still suffering from a slight fever.

 _ **(Water.)**_ , He thought to himself as he started to move his body to get out of the bed.

But he immediately stopped as he finally felt something, or rather of fact; someone was clinging onto his left arm tightly from underneath the covers. Roxas decided to lift the cover to take a look at who was there. He was surprised that it was Naminé who was happily clinging tightly onto him in a white silky night gown.

Roxas was surprised that she was even sleeping in the same bed that he was, but at the same time he felt rather joyful and glad that she was expressing her feelings about him. Finally, his nausea brought him back to reality and, unfortunately, he had to get her to release his arm from captivity.

Even though he needed to get his arm free from her, the task was a lot more difficult than he realized when he saw her adorable angelic face smiling happily and worry-free. She looked too relaxed and happy hugging his arm that he was tempted to roll up the covers and to cuddle up with her as they would sleep together for the very first time. Unfortunately, that strong emotion was rudely dismissed by the even stronger motion of nausea that washed over him as he felt a bit of vomit try to escape his mouth.

Roxas sadly and carefully attempted to release his arm from her locking arms when suddenly he felt a rush of sudden goosebumps when Naminé tighten her grip on his left arm.

Roxas, again, carefully attempted to release the tight squeeze on his arm, and this time he got himself out. Unfortunately, when Roxas' arm left Naminé's arms, her facial expression changed from happy to sad, and that made him feel sad and guilty which was met with nausea.

"Sorry…," Roxas softly croaked to Naminé in her ear.

Roxas slowly, steadily, and quietly got himself out of bed without waking Naminé up. As soon as he got up, his body started to shiver like crazy. As his warm skin was met with the cold atmosphere of the room, his teeth wouldn't stop jittering away. He wanted jump back into bed, but his nausea convinced him to continue on.

He slowly and steadily wobbled towards the door as his field of vision tilted from side to side from the nausea. Roxas eventually got to the door as he opened it as slowly and quietly he possibly could. He made it out of the room, and magically the lights turned on automatically in the next room. That was when he realized that the room was right next to the Master's office. Roxas knew that the nausea was really affecting him because he was surprised of this fact.

Roxas continued to push through his nausea as he stumbled, bobbed, and weaved his way onto the exit of the office and up the stairways to reach the dining room.

Roxas soon entered the dining room; he had reached the kitchen as he felt his head start to get warmer. The nausea was not making this any better as he began realize that he had stopped sweating. He quickly stumbled his way towards the cabinets as he shuffled through the doors trying to find the cups before things got worse for him in his condition. He eventually found the glass cups and took one to fill it up with water.

As soon as he filled the glass with tap water, Roxas chugged the cool and refreshing water. After he finished with the water in his cup, he gasped for air out of satisfaction and he then filled the cup again. After he drank two glasses of water, he began sweating again. He finally went to go sit down in the dining table as he refilled his cup for the fourth time.

When he sat down in the chair in the dining table, he stared at his cup of water.

 _ **(It feels so surreal… Was it really a dream?)**_ , Roxas questioned to himself.

 _(Nope.),_ Kairi's voice suddenly rings inside of his mind.

The sudden intrusion of Kairi's voice inside of his head spooked him so much that he jumped in his seat and hit his knee on the bottom of the table.

"Ugh….," Roxas bellowed as he grabbed his knee in pain.

 _(Sorry)_ , Kairi chuckled in a bit of solem, _(Are you ok?)_

 _ **(Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I wasn't expecting your voice in my mind…)**_ ,Roxas chuckled in pain, _**(So then all of that wasn't a dream? And I guess you're Sora's temporary replacement, huh?)**_

 _(No, it wasn't, and I'm here to heal him. Sorry for the surprise, I'll be getting back to my business.)_

 _ **(Hey!)**_ , Roxas called out.

 _(Yeah?)_ , she replied.

 _ **(How long do you think it'll take Sora to get better again?)**_ , Roxas asked with concern in his tone.

There was a long pause of silence but was finally broken when she replied, _(I don't know.)_

 _ **(Ok.)**_ , Roxas replied in a sad tone.

And with that, there was silence.

Roxas drank the rest of his cup and he shivered as the water ran down his throat and filled his stomach. He then grabbed his cup and placed it in the sink, before he started to walk towards the door leaving the dining room.

Roxas started to feel better as we slowly walked down the stairs. He still had his fever, headache and nausea but the symptoms started to ease. At the very least, He was able to walk again without stumbling around and his vision had begun to stabilize.

His mind was on Sora who was still in severe condition and he wondered what he could do to make things better. He finally reached the door to the office of Master Yen Sid. He quietly opened and closed the door as he entered the office. As soon as he reached around the corner of entrance hallway, there sat Master Yen Sid in his desk waiting for Roxas.

"I see you have finally awakened," Master Yen Sid said with a tiny amount of gratitude in his tone.

The master snaps his fingers and a chair standing against a wall began to magically walk to the Master's desk and placed itself there waiting for Roxas to sit down on it, "Sit down."

Roxas stood there for a second, but then began to walk towards the chair as he used the arm rests of the chair to gently lower his body to sit down.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other awkwardly.

The Master was the first person to break the silence, "How are you feeling?"

Roxas looked at him with seriously confused face expression, "Why do you care? All you really care about is Sora."

"Yes, I do. Bu—," the Master was stern.

But that didn't bother Roxas, "Look! Ever since I switched bodies with Sora, all you've ever done was give nothing but scornful words and looks. Is this because I'm Sora's Nobody and that we Nobodies 'can't be trusted'?"

"Yes," The Master replied nonchalantly, "and your kind aren't to be trusted."

"The others from the old Organization, maybe, but me; you can trust me," Roxas replied to him.

"And why is that? How do we that you won't betray us?" Master Yen Sid questioned curiously.

There was a pause before Roxas answered back, "Because Sora didn't try to reject me. He accepted me when I tried to hurt him, and he is trying to help me become my own person. I feel indebted to him, but at the same time, he's like a brother to me. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now."

Master Yen Sid analyzed Roxas carefully as Roxas was truthfully expressing his reason.

"Fine, those are some reasonable reasons. But this doesn't mean I completely trust you," Master Yen Sid with a sigh.

"Whatever," Roxas replies as he begins to lift himself from his chair.

"Roxas." The Master stopped him.

"What?" He questioned back.

"What happened to you?" the Master asked.

"I don't know. I was having flashbacks…" Roxas was trying to remember.

"Flashbacks? About what?" The Master questioned.

"About when I was still in the old organization," He told the Master, "I was remembering about an old friend that I had…"

Once he thought about Xion, a small tear escaped his eye.

"Ah, it seems you were quite fond of him," the Master replied to him, "But it seems that there's something else that troubles you."

Roxas looks at him with a sad look in his eyes as he had a flashback of Xion kissing him. To him, it felt like a dream, but when he remembers about it, it felt way too real for it to be a dream. He touched his lips as he remembered the sensation of Xion's lips on his.

"Roxas!" The Master called to him to snap him out of his daydream.

Roxas replied sheepishly as he grabbed his head, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I'm not feeling too well at the moment."

"Is it because of Sora?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"Partially, but it's also me. There was something that ambushed me, and it was fueled by Darkness itself. Sora sensed it and tried to warn me, but I when I remembered my friend, that thing ambushed me and used its darkness against me to subdue my conscious while I was in a weak state."

"I see..," Master Yen Sid replied with concern in tone, "And where do you think this 'thing' come from."

"I believe it's from Xehanort, but I think it's gone," Roxas tugged on his chest, "I don't sense it, but it left me in a bad condition and with Sora in a critical condition."

"I see…," the Master replied in distraught.

"But luckily, Kairi is helping Sora to recover. She transferred her heart into my body-… Why does that sound weird?" Roxas lightly blushed as he scratched his head.

Master Yen Sid lightly chucked as he heard of the news, "Alright, I guess we could lay our trust onto Kairi's hands. Meanwhile, you should get some rest."

"Alright," Roxas began to slowly walk towards the door, but stopped as he was in front of it, "But one more thing…,"

"What is it?" The Master replied.

He told him as he turned himself around to face him, "I want to train as soon as I can."

Master Yen Sid looked at him analyzing stare, "As soon as you get better, we'll get you into training with Merlin to master the Keyblade."

"No, I don't need to Master the Keyblade. I just want to get more proficient with the Keyblade." He turns around and opens the door.

"I suppose...," The Master replied as Roxas entered the room and closed the door.

Roxas saw the bed and Naminé still in bed, facing towards his direction, sleeping.

Roxas slowly walked to the bed as he laid himself in bed as he covered himself in the blanket as he snuggled up to Naminé as he smiled and quickly fell asleep.


	17. Behind the Enemy's Eyes - Xehanort

**(A/N: Chapter 17! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm proud of this chapter. Mainly because I finally got this chapter done and I made this chapter very interesting. At least for me. Lol. Anyways, I have some bad news. I really really REALLY hate to do this, but I'm going to include my personal OC into this story. My reason behind this is because I need to move the story along, but at the moment right now, there are a lot of blanks to fill. Especially the Organization XIII members. I thought as hard as I can to fill the rest of the members that were "hooded", but I was short one person. And so... well just follow the story and you'll see where I'm going with this. The reason why I hate this is because I remember saying in the first few chapters of the story, that I will make this story as close as parallel as I can to the canon of the story and this is sort of "breaking" that. On a better news, since im using my personal OC, I can make some action scene much more exciting. Other than all of that, I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks to four new followers who think that this story is great! As well, thanks to** **knarf2010, Hikari-kawaii1, Asia the Jester, lucky-im-terrified, and Fictionreader100 for favoriting this story! I apoligize for neglecting to give a shout out. I really am sorry and greatful. Anyways, reviews are always accepted wither they are negative or positive! So please leave a review! Thanks.)**

 **Xehanort**

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Xehanort replied as he turned around to see who it was.

The door opened to see that it was Xemnas who had entered into the chambers that had once belonged to him. He took a step in and then kneeled in front of Xehanort.

"Master," Xemnas paid his respects to him as he kneeled.

"What is it, Xemnas?" Xehanort replied amused.

"We finally have our thirteenth member," Xemnas reported.

"Ok, who did it bring?" Xehanort questioned.

"I suggest that you see for yourself, sir," Xemnas replied with respect.

Xehanort sighed with annoyance, "Fine. I guess I will see who it is."

Xehanort got up from his throne that he was sitting in as he walked past Xemnas. He walked down many various corridors before he entered into the Crooked Ascension. As the elevator started lowering, Xehanort started another conversation.

"How is member twelve?" Xehanort asked Xemnas.

"He is doing remarkably well. His new found power continues to grow as well as his darkness. I believe that he will be the strongest one out of all of us, but except for you master," Xemnas replied.

"Interesting… So it was the correct move to bring him into this world after all. Did you give him a name?" Xehanort questioned out of curiousity.

"No, sir. He came up with his own name," Xemnas replied.

"Oh? And what did Number Twelve come up with?" Xehanort replied.

The Crooked Ascension's door had suddenly opened.

As soon as the door opened up, both Xehanort and Xemnas continued his walk down a few corridors.

"Well, he said that he wanted to be called—," Xemnas continued but was cut off.

"Zellar…," A voice cut him off.

Leaning against one of the corner of the intersections of halls was a spikey, black-haired teen, which was similar to Sora's, with yellow eyes wearing an Organization XIII coat. His coat was covering his body, but he didn't put on the hood.

As both Xehanort and Xemnas both stopped and turned around as both of them raised one eyebrow in surprise. They saw that his neck was cut up and the jawline of this helmet was chipped and cracked as his face was cut, bruised, and swollened up badly.

"Well… was he that powerful Vanitas? Or are you just weak?" Xehanort replied to him.

Vanitas immediately put on his hood as he turned around and started walking away, "I just underestimated him."

And Vanitas left into a corridor of Darkness.

Xehanort muttered to himself as he continued his walk with Xemnas, "I highly doubt that."

As they continued their walk, Xemnas asked him, "Sir, shouldn't we be worried about Zellar if he becomes too strong?"

Xehanort waved his hand to dismiss his concern, "There is no need for concern about this Zellar fellow. I sense a great deal of potential and powerful Darkness within him, but he will not be able to surpass my strength and Darkness."

They finally reached to the center of the castle as they entered the Soundless Prison. The prison was a long rectangular room with several of cages that were filled throughout both sides of the room except for a distorted screaming coming from one the cages. There was nothing in the prison room except for one person that was standing in front of one specific cage.

That person was wearing the Organization XIII coat without the hood on. His hair was somewhat spikey but combed back as most of the hair fell down from the back of his head. The only hair that drooped down was two long strands of clumped hair that swayed next to his cheeks. His hair is a shade of cyan blue and his face had a scar, in a shape of an "X" that covered a little higher than the center of his face as the center of the scar was placed in between of the eye-brows. He has an oblong face with eyes that had a golden color.

Xehanort started walking towards that person who was guarding the prison cells.

"SaÏx," Xehanort called out to him as he came about ten feet close to him.

SaÏx responded with a bow, "Yes, my lord."

"How is Number Thirteen doing?" Xehanort asked.

"It seems that it's having a hard time getting things under control. It is fighting against your shadow that you implanted inside of Sora," SaÏx reported to Xehanort as he pointed to the body that was inside of the cage.

The body was wearing an Organization XIII coat as well with the hoodie on.

Number Thirteen was screaming in pain inside of the cage as it was squirming around the cage as if it was being possessed by some sort of demon. Number Thirteen's voice was inconsistent as it changed from two voices: a dark, distorted voice and a feminine shriekly voice.

Suddenly, Number Thirteen got up from the ground and jumped towards the cage in attempt of attacking Xehanort. It almost got its hands on Xehanort, but was Xehanort was too far away for Number Thirteen to get a grip on him.

All of a sudden, Number Thirteen staggered away from the cage as it pulled itself away from Xehanort.

In its dark distorted voice, it talked to Xehanort, "Sorry, sir. This thing is a lot tougher than I expected."

"It's fine. As long as you get control of it, that's all we need," Xehanort replied.

"I'm trying but I don't have enough strength to fully control it," Number Thirteen replied as it began to change its voice, "Nor will I give you the opportunity!"

Xehanort laughed as he sees Number Thirteen trying to fight and then moves his left hand to materialize his Keyblade and begins to channel his heart in his Keyblade.

"You WILL become one of us," Xehanort smiles villainously as he shoots a piece of his heart into Number Thirteen.

As soon as Number Thirteen was hit with Xehanort's piece of heart dead center of its chest, Number Thirteen stopped all movement and fell to its knees as its head slumped over hanging.

The whole prison turned silent.

And for a moment, there was nothing but silence.

SaÏx finally broke the silence with a question to Xehanort.

"My apologies, my Lord, but why do we need this puppet?" SaÏx asked Xehanort with respect towards him.

"Because we need another Keyblade wielder amongst our group," Xehanort answered his question, "Isn't that right, Number Thirteen?"

All of a sudden, Number Thirteen stood up from its position and looked at Xehanort it golden glowing eyes from within the shadow of its hood before it summoned the Keyblade that Xehanort wields.

In a distorted voice, it replied, "Definitely, my lord. The more the merrier, my lord."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, SaÏx, release Number Thirteen. Take it to Xigbar so that he can train it, prepare it for combat, and affiliated with our group and members. Xemnas, you go and check on Zellar and keep an eye in his progress. Very soon, we should make our move. Until then, you are all dismissed. I need to go run errand by myself," Xehanort commanded both Xemnas and SaÏx.

Both Xemnas and SaÏx bowed in respect of Xehanort's orders, and did what they were ordered.

Xemnas left the prison as SaÏx escorted Number Thirteen from its cell, until Xehanort was the only person in the prison.

As soon as he was alone, Xehanort walked towards the end of the prison until he hit a dark dead end wall with a torch on the wall next to the dead end. He lit up the torch to light up the dead end wall that had weird symbols on it. The symbols were as dark as space and were spread all over the wall. Xehanort placed his hand on a few of them as the correct symbols lit up from black to a bright white color as if he was entering a code.

Xehanort entered the code as the dead end wall moved and opened up a huge secret passage way that led downwards into somewhere else. Xehanort entered the passage as the wall, that had moved, replaced itself back to how it was.

Xehanort followed the passage until he had reached a door to an extra prison cell. He unlocks the door, with a key, and enters the cell to find an adult man tied up in chain cuffs hanging against the wall.

The man was about 25 years of age as he had spikey brown hair that would stick out from the top of his head, but the back and sides of his face had hair that was long and dripping down. The man was wearing an Organization XIII coat. His face was oval as he had deep sky blue eyes, but he had bags under his eyes and his body was getting unhealthily skinny.

The man looked up with a grim face and with an unwelcoming tone he called out to him, "Xehanort."

Xehanort smiled from the pain that the man was facing, "I believe it's time for me to take some more Darkness from you."

Xehanort moves closer to the man as he brings his right arm up and places his hand on the man's chest. The man pulsated as he started to scream in pain as a dark energy of Darkness started to leave his body. The man was struggling and squirming in pain as his life force was being sucked away as Xehanort continued for a minute.

Xehanort satisfied by the Darkness that he pulled from the man's body turned around and started to leave.

The man behind him was grunting and breathing heavily just before the man threw up bodily fluids and blood.

The man brought up his head after he vomited, "Damn you, Xehanort!"

Xehanort waved back a good-bye as he replied with a chuckle and a villainous smile, "Let's see how long you can survive like this before you die."

Xehanort open the prison door as he exited the prison and turned around to close and lock the doors with the key.

From within the prison cell itself, the man yells at him, "I'm going to get out here Xehanort! And when I do, I will meet up with Aqua and Ventus and we'll destroy you!"

Xehanort smiles as he replies in return, "I highly doubt that you'll be able to do that! Good luck….," he starts to walk back to his personal chamber as he laughs before muttering his name with a smile.

"Terra."

As Xehanort continues to walk, he can hear Terra crying in the distance from within the cell that was in the distance.

 **(A/N:** (Fun-Fact: **The ending was on-the-spot. And I had no idea what initiated the thought of this ending, but I went along with the thought.** ) **And I have no regrets... You'll see! And thanks for the 4k views! WOOOOOOO!)**


	18. Anger and its Consequences - Lea

**(A/N: This chapter was pretty difficult since I had to use my creativity to create a new Keyblade. I guess when I used my imagination, I had some sort of lines that I had to follow like this Fanfiction story. But this Keyblade I created, I built it from the scratch up with a tiny bit amount of "idea borrowing". Hopefully, you won't bash me on this, but I decided to go along with the design of the Keyblade for a reason. But I hope you enjoy my OC.)**

 **Lea**

 _ **SHK! SHK!**_

The sound of Lea's chakrams were digging into the hot scorching sand of Agrabah as the chakrams were ripping the heartless, surrounding him, in half. As soon as the chakrams hit the sand, they started to magically come back to his hands.

Lea was taking out his anger on the surrounding Heartless; his anger wasn't towards them, but towards himself. He was beating up the smaller type of Heartless, but sooner than later the bigger Heartless and dangerous. Although that didn't stop him as he kept on attacking the Heartless with his chakrams.

He kept on eliminating Heartless after Heartless as his stamina was wearing thinner and thinner as the heat of the desert was finally getting to him. His attacks were getting sloppy as his footwork and movements were getting sluggish and slow. He was starting to attack again, but he was punched by a Fat Bandit.

Lea holds in the yell of pain as his body gets flies through the air from the force of the punch that was delivered. He lands roughly; face first, against the sand as his body horizontally rolls against the sand. Lea's body crushed a number amount of Shadows before he kept rolling and finally came to a stop.

Lea laid there for a second before he got back up slowly as he held onto his right side of his rib cage with his left hand while he heavily panted. With anger clouding his mind, he ignored the pain and, with his right hand, he materialized his Keyblade.

He then ran toward the Fat Bandit with anger, "Damn you!"

But he was tackled down by many other Heartless as they all piled up on his body. Lea's anger got to him as he unleashed a ring of wave that vaporized the Heartless that had nearly enveloped his whole body.

Unfortunately for Lea, that last attack had made him too tired to do much more, and there were still so many Heartless around. Lea looked around him as he fell to one knee from exhaustion as he noticed the large amount of Heartless still around the area.

Lea picked himself back up as he yelled at the remaining Heartless, "BRING IT!"

And the Heartless just died as he commanded as all of the Heartless that had surrounded him attacked him all at once.

Lea embraced for the incoming attacks as he closed his eyes, yet nothing happened. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Riku in front of him using reflection to block all of the Heartless' attacks.

"You know, just because you're mad at yourself doesn't mean that you can go off and try to commit suicide, damn it!" Riku told him in a scolding way.

"Sorry…," Lea chucked as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I got carried away."

The reflection barrier had disappeared as soon as the Heartless stopped their attacks, "A little? You went overboard. But for now let's get rid of all these Heartless."

Riku got into his fighting stance as he materialized his Keyblade , and Lea brought up his Keyblade as the both of them faced the Heartless back-to-back.

"You ready, Riku?" Lea asked him as he raised his fist for a fist bump.

As Riku raised his fist to meet Lea's fist as he replied, "As I'll ever be…"

The two of them smiled as they both sprinted towards the Heartless as they started to attack the Heartless.

After many Heartless vanquished later, the two of them are standing at the place they began the fight, out of breath. Riku was on one knee, with his arms on the handle of his Keyblade. Lea was about a couple of feet away from where Riku was resting as he was laying down on the scorching sand. The both of them were sweating like crazy as the heatwave was intensely hitting them.

Suddenly, Riku grabbed his backpack as he pulled out four water bottles for the both of them. Riku tossed two bottles to him as they landed on his chest as the momentum made both bottles bounced off of this chest as they landed on the sand.

"Ooph… what was that f-," Lea looked at both of the plastic bottles that were filled with water as he grabbed them both and opened on up as he chugged from it.

As he finished the first bottle, he let out a breath of satisfaction and he looked over to Riku as he placed his backpack down onto the sand.

"Where did you get all of that?" Lea asked with amazement as he opened his second bottle.

Riku started to stand up as he took his jacket and his black piece of Organization XIII coat, that was underneath his yellow and white jacket, off and place it on his backpack. His chest was bare as his rectus abdominis was showing and he poured half of his first water bottle over his short silver hair. Then the rest of the water that was in the bottle soon followed the water, that he had poured over his head, had trickled over his chest as he poured the rest, that was in the bottle, over his chest. After all of the water was gone, the water had begun to evaporate, within a few seconds, of exposure of Riku's body heat of his bare chest and abdomen, and from the heat of the sun. You could see the steam evaporating from Riku's body. Riku tossed the first bottle into his back pack as he grabbed the second bottle and opened it. He slowly put the bottle on his lips as he slowly drank the water that was inside of the bottle. You could see his thin neck move as the water worked its way down his throat. Riku finished as he gave out a gasp of breathe from the refreshing water he drank.

"Well, I brought it from my world," Riku replied, "And I believe that you're supposed to thank me."

"Oh, whatever. I didn't need your water anyways…," Lea replied as he waved his hand in dismissal.

Riku replied with annoyance in his voice, "Really you're gonna give me that response?"

"Well I didn't need your water…," Lea replied.

"Yeah and it seemed that you didn't 'need' my help back there as well…" Riku in return.

"Well, I didn't!" Lea replied in anger.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I shouldn't have helped you as well!" Riku returned the anger.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have!"

"Fine!" Riku faced the other way arms-crossed.

"FINE!" Lea followed suit but with more aggression.

"FINE!" They both yelled at each other's faces before they both turned to the other direction.

Suddenly, there was the sand started to shake around them as a large black forearm emerged from a dark black portal on the ground. And a giant black body emerged from the portal a Darkside emerged from the portal of Darkness.

The Darkside caught the attention of the both of them as they stopped bickering at each other and faced at the huge Heartless.

Both Riku and Lea got into their battle stances as they both materialized their Keyblades for combat.

The Darkside concentrated a dark energy in the palm of its hand as it smashed that energy against the sand as the energy flattened into a portal of Darkness as Shadow Heartless started to emerge from the Darkness.

Both Lea and Riku charged at the Shadows, which had emerged from the Darkside, as both Riku and Lea swung their Keyblades at the Shadows. The Darkside had begun to charge an energy ball of Darkness as Riku and Lea had slayed the shadows that had spawned from the Darkside.

When both Riku and Lea had slain the Shadows, the Darkside had unleashed its attack as the huge ball of Darkness was aimed in between the both of them. Both Riku and Lea had dodge rolled out of the way of the attack.

Lea moved away from the Darkside, but Riku rolled closer to the Darkside. Lea looked for Riku as he finally located where Riku was.

"Watch out, Riku!" Lea yelled to Riku, but it was too late.

Riku turned around to late as he had received a massive smack from the forearm of the Darkside that had sent Riku flying across the sand. His body hit the sand hard as he flipped and rolled through the scorching sand, until his body had finally stopped rolling and his body lay on the sand. The body looked lifeless as it didn't move on the sand.

Lea looked at Riku and then back at the Darkside and he then started to charge at it in anger. But suddenly as soon as Lea got close to the Darkside, Lea was grabbed by the Darkside's hand as he was unable to get loose from its grip.

The grip got tighter as Lea started to yell in pain.

Suddenly, Lea saw this human shadow that was moving around the Darkside's body faster than lightning. His eyes barely picked up the shadow until the shadow was above of the Darkside's head. And in an instant, it was gone.

All of a sudden, the grip on the Darkside's hand started to loosen and the hand had let go of him as he began to fall down into the sand. In the middle of falling, Lea recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet in the sand. As soon as he landed, the Darkside fell to its knees and it slowly evaporated into oblivion as nothing but a large, red, glowing heart slowly flew up into the sky.

Lea saw a guy through the dark steam of the Darkness. He was wearing a white hooded coat, similar to the Organization XIII's coat, which hung all the way to his ankles. The hood was covering his eyes and top of his head, and all you could see was his nose and below. He was carrying a sword over his right shoulder as he was holding a in his left hand Keyblade. The Keyblade was as long as his arm and was wide as his other sword. The hilt of the Keyblade was surrounded by a circular handle guard that had wings coming out of each of the sides. The hilt of the blade resembles more of a sword as it was wrapped around with some sort of leather. The blade of the Keyblade curved slightly like a Katana, but didn't look that sharp. Near the end tip of the Keyblade, there was an extra piece of the Keyblade that stuck out; it looked like an exaggerated star as it was very similar to Sora's Oathkeeper, but underneath that part, there were thin strips of blades came out of the other side of the blade. There was a chain that stuck out of the Keyblade's handle guard, but to Lea's surprise the end of the chain had nothing attached to it and the whole Keyblade color was white, excluding the hilt of the Keyblade.

The man dematerialized his Keyblade as it disappeared in a small flash of Light.

Lea looked at his Keyblades chain as his had a chakram attached at the end, but this mystery person had nothing on his.

Suddenly, all of Lea's face drained of color as he began to rush over to Riku's aid as he had nearly forgotten about.

As soon as he had reached Riku's body, He noticed that the body was covered in scrapes and bruises on his body, but he was lying on his side motionless. Riku's eyes were closed as his body didn't move, not even to breath.

Lea stood up and casted Curaga on Riku, but all it did was clean off all of the scrapes and bruises that were on him.

Lea was started to go in denial of the inevitable truth as he kneeled next to Riku, but, all of a sudden, the man in the hood had snuck up next to him and flipped Riku slowly on his back.

As the man was about to place his left hand on Riku's center of his chest, Lea grabbed his hand and stopped the man's action.

Lea warned him with an angry stare, "What are you going to do to him?"

The man didn't reply to Lea's question as he tugged his wrist out of his grip, and placed his right hand on Riku's chest.

For a moment, the man didn't do anything. All of a sudden, the man nodded as he created a hand sign with his right hand and the palm of his right hand started glowing green.

The man slowly placed his palm on Riku's chest as Lea tried to grab the man's right wrist with his right hand, but the man intercepted Lea's hand with his left.

Lea watched as the mysterious man was injecting something green into Riku's chest as nothing noticeable happened, but all of sudden, Riku's body gasped for air as he coughed hap hazardously but Riku settled down as he started to breathe again.

All of the anguish and worry left Lea's mind as soon Riku started to breathe again.

And all of a sudden, the mysterious man slumped over on his side on the sand.

Lea placed him on his back as the man croaked out like an old man, "W-w-water….," before he fainted.

Lea smiled and replied, "Thanks."

He materialized his Keyblade to create a passage of Light and then dematerialized his Keyblade to pick up both guys.

Lea grabbed the mysterious man and lugged him over his right shoulder as he grabbed Riku and lugged him at his left waist.

 _ **(I'm so glad that all that physical training really paid off.)**_ , Lea said before entering the passage of Light before it closed behind him.


	19. Dark Training - Zellar

**(A/N: This chapter shouldn't have taken so long. Sorry about that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

* * *

 **Zellar**

Zellar came out of the corridor of Darkness as he was soon followed by Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, who had come out of the corridor as the corridor had closed itself.

Both Zellar and Ansem were standing in mid-air over the desert of Agrabah.

"So what do you got to teach me?" Zellar asked impatiently as he yawned loudly.

"Relax, Zellar. I shall teach you how to properly use your Darkness," Ansem replied.

"Alright, alright," Zellar replied mildly amused, "So what are you teaching me?"

"I am going to teach you how to summon the Heartless on command," Ansem told him.

"Hmmm, interesting. Let's get started," Zellar said with a calm eager tone.

Both Zellar and Ansem were about to continue with the lesson when they both sense a presence of anger from a distance.

"Now who do you think that is?" Zellar asked with a sinister tone and grin.

"I wonder too. How about we seize this opportunity to make your training easier?" Ansem asked as he started to run in the direction of the anger.

"Gladly," Zellar replied as he soon followed suit.

The both of them ran for a couple of miles of sand as they soon found the source of the anger that they sensed.

They saw a tall man in an Organization XIII coat as he had red spikey hair that ran down the back of his head unleashing his anger. He kept on throwing his chakrams towards the sand as he was yelling in frustration.

Ansem took a step forward but was suddenly stopped by Zellar's arm over his mid-torso, "Hold on."

Ansem looked at Zellar as he was performing a hand sign with right hand, "Let's camouflage ourselves."

Ansem examined himself as he looked no different, "Is whatever you did working?"

"You don't trust me?" Zellar sarcastically sounded offended with a stiffened lower lip, "I'm offended good sir." As he placed his right hand on the center of his chest as he exaggerated his offense by moving his head in a dramatic fashion.

Ansem glared at him with and eye brow raised and a confused face.

Zellar looked back at Ansem with his hand still on his own chest, "No?" Zellar asked with an annoyed tone and then he sighed disappointedly, "Fine, I'll show you."

As he took one step forward, he disappears with an amazing blur of speed.

Ansem looked around to see that Zellar was a couple of feet away near Lea. Ansem got closer to the two of them as he still kept his distance from Lea.

Zellar was in front of Lea's field of vision as Lea didn't give any attention to him. But as soon as Lea started to throw his chakrams again, Zellar vanished and reappeared next to Ansem.

Ansem seemed impressed, "I can see why Xehanort wanted you in our Organization now."

"So, shall we get started?" Zellar asked Ansem.

They both gained distance from Lea as started Ansem explained the power of Darkness and all of its properties. He talked about where darkness comes from and the origins of Darkness itself.

 _ **(Jeez, these people treat Darkness like it's a religion.)**_ , Zellar thought to himself.

"First let's focus on summoning the smallest and basic of Heartless. The shadow," Ansem instructed Zellar, "As well, since Lea, over there, has sadness and anger seeping out his heart then we might be able to benefit from his untapped Darkness that he is creating. Try to focus on that Darkness and force it to makes its way over to your palm. But first, I shall show you how to create Heartless."

Finally Ansem started to demonstrate the power of the Darkness. He raised his right arm in front of him as if he was reaching out to something. A concentrated form Dark energy began to form in the palm of his hand as he focused on summoning Heartless around Lea.

Shadows appeared all around Lea as they ambushed him.

"Alright, my turn," Zellar said with an eager tone as he raises his arm.

Zellar focused in concentrating his Darkness and channeling it to his right hand; he hasn't really done this kind of thing in this sort of manner. The technique that comes close to this was unleashing an energy wave from his blade. So, energy concentration and technique wasn't his forte, but instead he enjoyed unleashing his strength and powers.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't pick up on things quickly. Very quickly, after a few failures, he created a concentrated energy of Darkness that was equivalent to the energy that Ansem created. He failed to create Heartless at the location that Ansem had unleashed his, but attempt after attempt he finally got the technique of creating Heartless on his own. And soon enough, Lea was surrounded by triple the amount Ansem had created.

"Good. Now let's focus on the more difficult Heartless," Ansem seemed pleased by his progress.

Ansem was explaining about the stronger type of Heartless and how much more Darkness it is required to summon them. As we both had started to repeat our process of releasing the Heartless stronger type of Darkness onto Lea.

And all of a sudden, Lea was struck by one of the bigger Heartless that Zellar created himself.

This made Zellar smile and pity the poor weak man as he laughed at his pain, "Hah! What a weak and pathetic loser! I can't believe that that redhead mutt got his butt kicked by a fatty like that."

Ansem couldn't help but chuckle at Zellar's vulgar language of Lea, "Hmph, I agree what a fool."

Lea got back up as he was emitting a strong amount of Darkness from his body then he began to rush towards the Fat Bandit.

Zellar took this chance to absorb the Darkness that was coming from Lea.

Zellar smirked at his attempt, "Hah, what an imbecile. This idiot should just accept his fate and drop dead like a dumb dog he is."

Lea was overran and pinned down by the medium-sized Heartless as the rest of the Heartless dog-piled on Lea.

Zellar smirked in pity, "Heh, damn idiot. That should finish him off."

Then he turned to Ansem to ask him a question when he noticed Ansem was staring at where Lea was at, and then he told Zellar as he pointed at the Heartless' direction, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Zellar looks back at the Heartless-filled area as the center of the area was engulfed in a whirlpool of flames as Lea emerged tired and battered up. Although Lea had evaporated a good chunk of the Heartless in the area, Lea was completely surrounded by too many Heartless.

"Hmph, good bye fool," Zellar said as he watched as Lea gets attacked by the rest of the Heartless.

But all of a sudden, Zellar sees a silver-haired boy rushes in to save Lea as he emits a spherical barrier to protect Lea from the attacks. As all of the attacks had been repelled, they were countered by the two boys with an attack of their own as they began to eliminate the rest of the Heartless. After the Heartless were eliminated, nothing was left but Lea and the boy.

"Hey Ansem? Who is the boy with the silver hair?" Zellar asked quivering.

"Him? That's Riku…," Ansem replied as he began to explain the origins of Riku.

"Oh really?"

"How come?" Ansem asked in return as he notices that Zellar is emanating an enormous amount of Dark energy.

"Because he used to remind me of my former self...," Zellar replied before cutting himself off.

"And because of that I'm going to KILL him…" Zellar replied to him in a spine-tingling demonic tone, "One way or another."

Zellar, without thinking, took the enormous amount of his energy and concentrated it in his right hand. The concentrated energy of Darkness took a shape of a tiny sphere of Darkness as its core was nothing but pitch-black as it was surrounded by purplish tint of a transparent layer that sent shocks of Darkness from the perimeter of the sphere to the core. He then released it out to the desert. The sphere of Darkness slowly drifted downwards as it reached close to Riku and Lea as it hit the sand. It transformed a large portal of Darkness. A huge forearm came out of it as a Darkside came out of the Darkness and started to attack both Lea and Riku.

Zellar watched as the Darkside fought against the two boys as he began to smile intensively as an insane murderous feeling wash over his body. He watched as the power of Darkness began to overflow from within him and the Darkside began to grow stronger. The Darkside final got a shot into Riku as he was thrown into the air.

The sight of Riku rag dolling through the sands of the desert from the intensity of the Darkside's punch gave goosebumps in Zellar's body. A disgusting grin formed on Zellar's face as he knew that Riku was going to die.

Suddenly, Zellar snapped out of it after he felt his presence.

 _ **(No…. Its him. That's his presence. How did he escape from there?)**_ , Zellar questioned in bewilderment, but he soon snapped out of his panic, _**(Whatever, I expected this from him. Knowing him, there's no way that would stop him.)**_

Zellar sees him zip in high-speed around the Darkside as finally he destroyed the Darkside in one vertical final blow as he landed on the sand underneath the Darkside's legs. The Darkside released Lea from its grasp as the Darkside began to fall to its knees and vanish in death.

A man in a white assassin's hoodie, somewhat similar to the Organization XIII, who was also carrying his katana, appeared out of the blue. His hoodie was white with a few red and blue straps with black belts on his waist, but he was missing his pistol and gun holsters.

 _ **(Yep, no doubt about it. That's him alright. But, I'm guessing because of this universe's laws that he had lost some weapons. Very strange. But whatever. At my strength, I don't think I'll be able to defeat him.)**_ , Zellar thought to himself.

Zellar was staring at the assassin before the assassin turned towards him and looked back at him. The assassin stared at him with an competent smile.

This uneased Zellar as he told Ansem, "Let's get going."

Ansem looked at him in an inquisitive look and replied, "Fine."

Ansem opened a corridor of Darkness and began to enter it. Soon enough, Zellar followed Ansem as went into the corridor.

 _ **(This whole thing just got a lot more interesting.)**_ , Zellar smiled intriguingly.


	20. Reawakening - Roxas

**(A/N: All I can say is: "sorry." Its been too long but I finally got it done. I promise that this chapter will satisfy you. I know it did for me when I read it. Reviews are welcomed as always. I love feedback, it lets me know if what I'm doing is good work and as well it motivates me. I've recently been busy with life, trying to find a job in general. I think I'm close to getting one but all I can do is keep my fingers crossed. Enjoy the chapter though :-) )**

* * *

 **Roxas**

Roxas was inside the Castle That Never Was as he was wearing his Organization XIII coat. He looked around in confusion as he wondered where he was currently. It finally hit him that he was inside the Soundless Prison which was inside the heart of the castle.

His attention was suddenly caught by the sight of SaÏx, Xehanort, and Xemnas whom were surrounding and surveying the prison cell that was in front of them.

Roxas was filled with rage at the mere sight of the three as he began to charge at them with a fist at the ready. He threw a punch and as both his fist and body fazed right through Xehanort's body.

This caught Roxas off guard as he fell onto his hands and knees onto the floor. Roxas got back up as he waved his hand in front of Xehanort's face but got no attention in return. He then tried to poke Xehanort on his side of his body, but the finger fazed into his side.

"What is this?" Roxas asked himself as he tilted his head to the left in confusion of what was going on at that moment.

Xehanort's mouth was moving but words weren't coming out from it as if he was on mute or something. Soon enough, Roxas' attention was brought to the cage, which was in front of him, as a man in an Organization XIII coat was struggling on the floor in pain. Roxas was still confused from all of the things that were occurring. It was as if Roxas was deaf.

All of a sudden, his head ached and two voices started to speak from within his own mind: a demon-like voice and a woman's voice. Both voices made Roxas' shiver with goosebumps running up his spine and throughout his body.

 _(Stop… Fighting it...)_ , the demonic voice said as he sounded like he was struggling.

 _(No! You won't take control of me! I won't let you!)_ , the woman's voice yelled back in rebellion.

 _(Oh? But I will…)_ , the demonic replied to her before his attention was grabbed away, _(Sorry, Sir. This thing is a lot tougher than I expected.)_

Roxas looks at the man in a cage who was standing up but his body seemed to look conflicted. It was almost as if he was being held back by something or someone from within himself. Roxas began to flinch in pain as the voices in his head began to continue.

The demonic voice said, _(I'm trying but I don't have enough strength to fully control it-)_

Suddenly the demonic voice was cut off in mid-sentence by the feminine voice, _(Nor will you get the chance!)_

Roxas fights though the pain to see Xehanort had summoned his Keyblade and had aimed the tip of it in front of the man's chest in cage.

 _(NO! Please don't do this! I need to get back to him!)_ , the feminine voice started to plead in a struggle to gain control.

 _(Nope! We need you for our plan. You BELONG to US now! And you will help us to take him down as well.)_ , the demonic voice replied happily in a sinister way before he began to laugh in an evil joy.

Xehanort shoots an orb from his Keyblade as Roxas shouts out, "NOOOOOOO!"

The orb hits man dead center in the chest.

The voices stopped, the whole image of the Soundless Prison broke into shards as if it was made of glass, and Roxas began to fall into a black void.

Roxas' eyes were wide open in disbelief as if something within him had died.

As Roxas began to fall, a tear had shed from his eyes subconsciously.

Suddenly, Roxas heard the feminine voice.

 _(If you can hear me, then please…. Save me.)_

Suddenly, two giant golden eyes opened up in front of him and stared at him.

 _ **(You will die…)**_ , the demonic voice said.

After said that, Roxas felt his body slowly squeezed to death and before he dies he wakes up from his nightmare with a jolt in his body.

His eyes flew open and he immediately sat up in bed as his body was filled with nothing but cold sweats. He was breathing very deeply and heavily, almost to the point of where he was hyperventilating, and his heartbeat didn't want to slow down or soften up. His entire being had gone into shock and his mind didn't want to respond and his soul felt like it was withering away in fear. He didn't know what to do as this was the first time this had happened to him. His mind had begun to shut down and his vision had begun to fade away into the black.

But suddenly, his vision has snapped back into reality as his name was called by Naminé, "Roxas!"

His mind had just been brought back into reality as he blinked and looked at Naminé as she was at the side of his bed worried about him with her gorgeous face almost tearing up.

"Naminé?..." Roxas croaked out to her as his mind had finally started to kick back into gear.

Naminé had flung herself onto him as Naminé landed head first into his stomach; Roxas had received one of the warmest hugs that he had ever received in his life. His mind was still groggy on what was going on, but his body warmed up really quickly as he soon came to his senses as he realized that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Roxas croaked out.

Naminé looked up at Roxas as she gave him a panicked stare. Her pupils were shivering with fear as tears were still in her eyes, and her body was vibrating all over. She sat up with angst; she looked down at her hands as she squeezed them tightly.

Finally, Naminé looked straight into his eyes, "Y-You almost died."

"What?" Roxas croaked.

"Your skin was pale and, when I touched it, it became extremely cold. Your breathing started to slow down to a few inhales. It was creepy and just frankly scary," Naminé explained to Roxas, "And I thought you were going to die, until you had sat up in a death-like state. You had that stare as if you were possessed by s-s-someone o-o-or s-s-something."

Naminé started to break out in sobs as she went for another hug, "I thought I lost you…"

Roxas looked at Naminé as she hugged his body and shed tears on his left thigh, which was covered by his blanket. He stared at her for moment and then he began to smile in sympathy and comfort.

He places his left hand on Naminé's head as he began to pat and stroke her head," Hey. I'm not going to die anytime soon, I promise."

Naminé sniffs as she looks at Roxas, "You promise?..."

"I promise," Roxas replies with his eyes closed and a soft smile.

Roxas opens his eyes to find a sudden connection between their lips. As Roxas felt her lips upon his, his heart began to flutter and melt. He began to feel slow and stupid, as he usually does, and began to close his eyes. He eventually gave into his feelings as he let his heart drift deeper into the kiss.

For what seemed like eternity, the two of them kissed as if it was the end of the world and there was nobody but the two of them. Roxas wanted to this moment to continue on for eternity, never letting this kiss end.

But in the end Roxas felt sad as soon as Naminé's lips departed from his.

With a disgruntled huff on his face as he looked to the left and away from her, he asked her with a discontented tone, "Why'd you stop?"

Naminé replied with a giggle, "Because, I thought you'd be hungry. I mean, you did just wake up from a three-day sleep."

"What? Me hungry? No way!" Roxas replied in denial, but then he looked at Naminé as he pulled himself closer to her face, "Besides, the only thing that I'm hungry for is another kiss from you."

Roxas slowly leaned in for another kiss as Naminé began to madly blushing and closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. As soon as their lips met again, both Roxas and Naminé heard a loud growl coming out from Roxas, which had caused Roxas to stop in his tracks.

Roxas' face began to glow with three different shades of red as he looked away from her in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Naminé looked at Roxas with a surprised look in her eyes as she started to slowly lose herself in laughter as she giggled at Roxas' embarrassment. Naminé then leaned down to the side of his bed as she grabbed a plate that was filled with food that was unfamiliar to him. The food looked like yellow fluffy clouds that had brown diced square of meat stuck to the clouds.

"What is this?" Roxas asked her.

"It's something new that the new person cooked up. It's surprisingly good, go ahead, take a bite out of it," Naminé replied to him with a gentle smile on her face.

Roxas took the plate that Naminé handed to him and analyzed it for a bit as he slowly grabbed the fork that was placed on the plate next to the food. He took a chunk of the fluffy yellow cloud and placed it in his mouth. Immediately, Roxas dropped his fork as it hit his plate. His eyes widened with utter shock and disbelief as he chewed his food and swallowed it, and then he looked back onto his plate.

"W-What is this?!" Roxas asked Naminé in complete awe.

"Sorry, but I wasn't listening to the person who made the food," Naminé replies as her eyes glances to her left as her voice had a slightly embarrassed tone, "You're going to have to ask the person himself."

"Who is this guy?" Roxas asked her.

"I don't know. He just woke up a little earlier and decided to make breakfast for us as a thank you for his life. Ax—I mean Lea was the one who saved him along with a critically injured Riku," Naminé explained.

For some odd reason, this made Roxas perk up. He didn't know if it was because of Kairi and Sora who were still inside of his body or if it was his own feelings, but this urged Roxas to want to go check up on Riku. He decided quickly eat the rest of the delicious food as he scarfed down the rest of the fluffy yellow and white clouds.

As he looked up at Naminé, he instantly felt the food drop down into his stomach as his body quickly took in the necessary nutrients that his body needed. He suddenly, but calmly released a swift burp. Naminé caught the subtle burp as she began to snicker at him which made Roxas slightly blush.

But as soon as he felt completely satisfied, Roxas placed the plate next to him as he swung his body out of bed.

Worried for Roxas, Naminé asked him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Roxas replied with confidence a he clenched his fist, "Yep! I'm feeling twice as better already. And I don't feel nauseous anymore."

Roxas raised his hand in an outward motion as he tried to summon his Keyblade into his right hand. His Keyblade, from the hilt to the tip of the blade, began to slowly materialize in a waving motion of Light. But as soon as the Kingdom Keyblade had nearly taken its shape, the whole materialization failed as the Light energy disbursed from his hand. He tried again but same thing reoccurred.

Roxas shook it off as if it was nothing as he looked at Namine and gave a friendly chuckle while he scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, I guess I'm not at 100 percent right now."

"It's fine, as long as you're not dead," Naminé replied with an endearing chuckle and smile.

Roxas suddenly went silent as he could hear a few voices that travelled through the door that led to Master Yen Sid's office. Distracted by what seemed to be a conversation, Roxas started to head towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Naminé asked curiously.

Roxas hushed her, "It sounds like the Master is having a conversation."

Roxas gently placed his ear against the door to try to listen to the conversation that was going on in the other side of the door. Although, he was listening through the door, Roxas was able to make out some words from the conversation. He heard the words "food" and "grateful" and he already knew that Master Yen Sid was talking to the person that made the scrumptious food.

Roxas opened the door to find a man standing in front of Master Yen Sid. The man was wearing a hooded armored sweater that was Dove white all around. He was carrying four silver pistol holsters as the straps crossed reach other. The holsters were located at both sides of his hips and at the top of the pictorial muscles near the clavicles. The man's hood covered his eyes as all you could see was his nose and below. The zipper of the hoodie was in the center as near the top of the zipper had open flaps that were capable of buttoning up for the cold climate and underneath the hoodie you could see a white shirt. He carries a Katana on his back in a diagonally with the hilt of the sword sticking out of his right shoulder. He wears white jeans that have carrying cases strapped on his thighs that matched his jeans, and white mid-top shoes. Behind the man, Lea, King Mickey and Ventus standing a couple feet behind him in a single row formation as everybody in the room looked at Roxas' direction.

The Master's face was dead pan serious before Roxas caught his attention.

The Master looked at Roxas as his facial expression quickly changed into a smile, " Ah, Roxas! I'm glad that you have woken up. You look better."

Roxas felt awkward about the treatment the Master is giving him, "Yeah. Thanks."

Roxas shifted his attention towards the hooded man, "So, um, who is he?"

Master Yen Sid looked back at the mysterious man, "That's what we want to we want to find out. But he won't tell us. Not even a name…"

The mysterious man suddenly began to move as he reached to his hood. The Keyblade wielders behind him quickly materialized their Keyblades in an instinctive reaction to his sudden movement. The man stopped as the tip of each Keyblade was pointed at his head, but after a second's worth of hesitation the man took off his hoodie.

The man had dark-brown, wavy hair as the sides of his head we buzzed into a size one and the top was combed over to the left side of his ovular head. The man had a medium tanned skin that complimented his deep dark-brown eyes and a mole on left side of his upper lip and his medium-sized nose.

"My name is Sam," the mysterious man suddenly replied in a middle toned voice with a soft smile.

* * *

 **(A/N: I chose the name Sam because it is one of the easiest names to remember, but as well for another reason. But that reason is a spoiler, so I have to keep it hushed. Sorry... ^.^)**


	21. The Man Who Shouldn't Be Here - Sam

**(A/N: Hey! Chapter 21 is here and it's a pretty long chapter. BUT, I have to explain some things. This chapter is, when it comes to the timeline of this story, before chapter 20. I decided to make this Chapter 21 is because I didn't want to unexpectedly throw him in, without a proper introduction or debut in the story. So in short, this Chapter is basically just a "catch up" chapter. But anyways, if you've never played Kingdom Hearts Union X; I suggest that you do. Because, in this chapter, there is a part of KH Union X's story tied up to it, and I decided to incorporate it into the rest of this story. But if you've played KHUx, then I must warn you; this is a very sad chapter. This chapter made my proofreader tear up, lol. You should know whom I am bringing into the story, if you know the story of KHUx. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Oh! I almost forgot! I left an asterisk. When you see it, play any version of Dearly Beloved. I would recommend versions KH2FM and KH2.5. But if you have Spotify, there's a version of Dearly Beloved that comes from an album called "A Yoko Shimomura Christmas" which is perfect for that section. Annyways, enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Sam**

His conscious was dipping in and out, as he fell asleep every few minutes or so. He tried so hard to keep himself awake but his extreme case of heat stroke made him keep on fainting. All he knew was that he was being carried.

He woke up as soon as his body hit the chair, and his vision started to clear up, but could not focus correctly. Although he woke up, his mind was extremely hazy and his body felt extremely cold to himself. He started to sneeze wildly as his body was being affected by the refreshingly cool atmosphere of the dining room/kitchen. After sneezing about 10 times, in the last minute, he gained a tiny bit of mental power back as sees a glass of water on a countertop.

He drank the coldest water that he ever had in his life as he didn't go into shock. He could feel the water run down his throat as he finished his cup, and his mind began to clear up as he near went back to normal. But before he could begin to feel better and clear his mind completely, his entire body had pulsated from within himself.

He began to throw up the water as his body had to release the intense heat he was suffering from. As he finished throwing up, his quickly conscious slipped away.

Within seconds of him fainting, he woke up again. He felt the nauseous from his body as his body had rejected the water that he drank. Although, he felt better than he did before; he decided to drink more water in order to get his own body into the correct internal body temperature.

He grabbed the cup and filled it up with more water from the sink, and then he began to gulp it down. After a few seconds, he regurgitated the water again and had fainted.

As he regained consciousness once more, his body and mind was nearly back to normal as he was able to think a little, and his body had regained a little bit of its strength back. He was still had a bit of a fever as his body temperature was slowly going back to normal, but he still needed more water. He grabbed the cup once again as he filled it up with water. He drank the water in a normal pace as the water began to clear his mind up.

He stretched his body upwards to the ceiling. Although he lost the urge to regurgitate the water, his body was hit with a sense of heavy fatigue as he began to yawn loudly.

He finally noticed his surroundings as he realized that he was in a room that has a dining room and a kitchen as one room, and he was standing in the kitchen portion of the room.

Out of nowhere, he was surprised with an unexpected male voice, "今気分がいい？"

He looked behind him as he finally noticed a man with red crimson spikey hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a black coat that had metallic chains coming out of the bud pockets and the coat reached all the way down to his ankles.

Confused of what the man said, he replied, "Ummm, huh?"

"体調はよくなりましたか？" The man asked.

 _ **(Japanese? Great. While I was out, my jutsu must have automatically stopped running.)**_ , He thought.

 _(You should restart it again.)_ , Mangetsu replied.

 _ **(Way ahead of you…)**_ , He replied in return as he secretly started to form one-handed hand signs.

Suddenly, the man's language changed, "うーん, -maybe you don't understand me at all?"

"There we go," He said with a tone of satisfaction.

"'There we go' what?" asked the man.

"Huh, oh nothing," Sam chucked in embarrassment, "My head is a bit groggy still."

"Well it should be. You threw up three times in the sink," the man responded.

Sam fell to his knees as he pretended to nearly faint, "Do you have a place that I can get some sleep?"

"Sure," the man replied as he picked Sam up and walked with him as Sam leaned on his body.

They left the dining room as the man took Sam up a flight of stairs and into a room that was filled with five beds and wardrobe closets.

The man sat Sam onto a bed, "For now, you'll be using Sora's bed."

"Thanks," Sam replied, "What's your name?"

"Lea. And what is-," Lea began to as in return.

But before he could, Sam let himself fall onto the bed as he pretended to faint from exhaustion.

"Uhhh, I guess I'll ask you when you wake up again," Lea mutter in disappointment as he placed Sam's dead weight body into bed and left the room.

 _ **(Sorry, Lea but I can't give out my name just yet. It's against my rules to reveal who I am. Although, I've got this grave feeling that I need to, soon…)**_ , Sam thought in his mind.

 _(This is a tricky situation we are in. We can easily escape from this place, but it would be very rude especially when this group saved you.)_ Mangetsu replied.

 _ **(Yeah I know that, but we desperately need to reunite with him, before destruction and chaos remains in this world. I hate the fact that we might need to break some of our rules but I don't think that I can accomplish this alone the way I am right now.)**_

 _(If I can, I suggest that we ask these people for help_.), presented Michael as a solution to the problem.

 _ **(What makes you say that?)**_ , Sam responded to Michael.

 _(Hey, I know that you just recently joined us but, we can't go off and telling people from other universe's our secrets, you know? It's a rule we have here.)_ , Mangetsu warned Michael.

 _ **(Relax, Mangetsu. Besides you know how things usually play out in the end of our little "adventures". But besides that, back to you Michael. Why do you say that?)**_ , Sam questions Michael.

 _(Well. I'm not sure why. But I have a feeling that these people can be trusted. There is something about this place that says "Light" about it. And how things are right now, I think that these people will really help you along our journey. You need to grow stronger since you only have the weaker part of your-)_

 _ **(I know Michael; the situation is very dire and I agree with you 100 percent. We will follow you, since this is your world.)**_ , Sam says to Michael with a warmth faith.

 _(If this is what you think is best, then I will follow suit.)_ , Mangetsu seconds the notion.

Sam relaxes as he sits up on the bed he is laying on. He realizes that he was wearing his first design of his armor.

He had metallic chest plate, but it was covered by his white renaissance clothing. His wrist gauntlets, which would normally hold hidden blades but the blades were gone, had THE symbol on them.

Sam looks at the symbol with disappointment and with sorrow eyes, but he still kept a smile on his face, _**(The Assassin's mark. I wish that I never joined. That was the darkest period of my adventures. But if I never joined then I never would've been able to survive without those skills that I learned, so I use it to good use. It does give me a sense of nostalgia, but…)**_

Sam clamped his hands together with both his index and middle fingers on both of his hands stood sticking out as he created a hand sign. His clothes began to change as his armor changed into a more fashionable reinforced hoodie and pair of jeans. His right leg cam strapped with a medium-sized shuriken case.

 _ **(I need something less flashy and preferably more in the "right now" when it comes to fashion.)**_ , Sam thought to himself.

He took off his armored hoodie and unstrapped Mangetsu off of him and placed them both on the side of the bed, but kept the shuriken case on. He laid in bed wearing his jeans and a plain, white, short-sleeved T-shirt as he felt his fatigue finally caught up to him.

 _ **(Good night.)**_ , He muttered as he fell asleep.

Sam woke up finding himself in a bright, lovely, large town. To be honest, the town was too big to be considered one, but, to him, it felt like one. The town's buildings were mainly made out of bricks and floors had stone slabs, and the place was decorated with other ginormous buildings that reminded himself of England but they were mainly colored blue. He was standing in, what looks to be, the center of the town. The center was a medium, well-sized circle that had a water fountain in the middle. The fountain had a circle on the ground with a star inside of the circle. The sky had a gorgeous shade of orange to it which made the clouds in the sky a dark shade of blue, his favorite type of weather and atmosphere.

The dream changed. The scenery stayed the same but now there were people in the scene. People he felt like he had seen at least once, but had not personally talked to them. They were talking and looked to be having a good time in this place as if it was their home. Two people walked by him as they were carrying the same type of swords that Michael was, but in different versions. Three people were at the water fountain as two others were at the perimeter of the center as they were having a conversation. He heard one of the conversations mentioned that this place was called "Daybreak Town". He walked towards the fountain as he sat down and looked upwards to the sky trying to mentally digest this vision he is having.

He takes a deep breath and exhales it out along with all of the stress he is having, "The sky is beautiful here. I feel like I can sleep here for forever…"

As he began to look downwards and away from the sky, he saw a young woman, around his age, on top of the roof of one of the buildings. She has long red hair that frames her face, with her bangs falling over her forehead down past her eyebrows while the rest of her hair is tied back in two long pigtails that reach past her waist on either side of her head. She has fair skin and bright light blue eyes, and wears a white dress with black straps that fall over her shoulders and tie together in a bow on the front. She additionally has matching sleeves on both of her arms, and wears white pants with grey boots.

This young woman stuck him as odd, because Sam this strange feeling that he knew everything and anything about this place, although he can't recall them clearly, but, he cannot recall that young woman at all.

 _ **(Something must be special about her…)**_ , he thought to himself.

She was holding an animal of some kind in her lap as she was watching a view of the sunset. All of a sudden the animal hopped off of her lap and looked back at her. She looked back at the animal as if they were the greatest of friends, a deep connection.

Suddenly, the woman looked over the animal and straight towards him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his presence as a tear had escaped from her face. She began to stand up and run away.

"Hey! WAIT!" He yelled to her as she began to vanish.

The dream changed as there was nobody in the center anymore, but just one man sitting on the fountain, as if he was waiting for someone. He was wearing the same coat that Lea was wearing, had blue headphones on his head, and had wavy brown hair, similar to his.

 _ **(Maybe this isn't a dream, but a telepathic communication…)**_ , he thought to himself.

We began to walk over to man, "Hello?"

As soon as Sam made his way in front of the man, his eyebrows raised. In front of him was a man identical to him as if he was looking into a mirror in front of him. This caught Sam off-guard and intrigued.

He tried to poke at this man, but his hand went through as the man fazed and distorted like it was a hologram projection.

"Ok. So this IS a dream," Sam concluded, "But then, how did that woman recognize me? Maybe I'm connected to a different person?"

All of a sudden, the man looked instinctively to the left as he sees the same girl from earlier come out of an alleyway and walked to another that had a gate. Looking disappointed, the man looked away and waited patiently. The woman stopped in her tracks to look at the man. She looked at him, but, in a spit second, looked at Sam and then back at the man next to him.

Sam caught that and immediately began to try to catch her before she could leave, but the man suddenly looked back at the woman and immediately ran off.

"Ah, dang it," Sam said to himself with an expressionless face.

The dream changed again as Sam was still in the center of Daybreak town, but this time there were two people right behind him. They were both males with, what seemed to be casual in Sam's memory, casual clothing. They were about a few feet away from each other and away from the fountain. They were facing each other, but they had protruding angry expressions on their faces as they had a conversation.

"Why are you guys stealing our Lux?!" The man to Sam's left accused to the man on Sam's right.

"What?! What are you talking about? We didn't steal any Lux from you guys!" The man on Sam's right responded.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you guys are stealing our Lux from the heartless that we destroy?" The man on Sam's left questioned.

"What are you talking about? It's a Lux free-for-all for our Unions! Our Union is protecting the light from the from the darkness. And who's to say that your Union has fallen into the darkness…" The man to Sam's right replied.

That hit a nerve as, out of nowhere, both guys materialized their Keyblades and stood in their fighting stances getting ready to strike against each other.

Sam wanted to stop them but he knew that this was a dream and couldn't do much about this since he had no presence in this.

They jumped at each other and both swung their first strike at each other. Before the blades could connect against each other, a man showed up, with his Keyblade in his hand, and blocked the both strikes before the fight could ensue any further.

The guard of his Keyblade is a closed square that connects from the guard to the hilt of the Keyblade. The guard has a pastel, indigo-blue color which bears a five-pointed star with three layers: golden at the perimeter, indigo-blue in the inner, and pale-gold at the center, and with gold and blue shooting star trails coming out of both left and right bottom sides of the star, and two four-pointed pale-golden stars on the two bottom corners of the guard while the handle itself is black. A black rainguard that begins thin from the guard of the Keyblade and then thickens towards the shaft, with a golden segmentation is at the top of the bar that connects a black shaft, which has an hourglass arc in its shape, with a golden line that spirals about four times on the shaft and is decorated with three four-pointed, pale-golden stars. Near the tip of the shaft is a black segment, with a golden cage, that connects to a golden fanning trail and golden teeth. The golden teeth connect to a five-pointed star which has three layers: golden as the perimeter, indigo-blue as the inner, and pale-golden as the center. It invokes an image of a shooting star. The tip of the Keyblade has a golden sun with seven golden ray points. The token of the keychain is a ten-pointed gold shooting star with the center being indigo-blue and the perimeter being a five-pointed golden star but with five other small points coming out at the rest of the corners of the star. Behind the star, is a cyan-blue trail that makes the token look like a shooting star as it is attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with an alternating pattern of silver and golden links of the chain with a gold clip.

Sam recognized the man. It was the same man from the last part of the dream, the man that looked spot-on identical to himself.

All of a sudden a small animal walked close to the man on Sam's left, "Wait! We're all on the same side!"

"Wait, did that Chirithy just talk?!" Sam said out loud to himself in a surprised tone, but then he stopped and questioned himself, "Wait, Chirithy?"

The three Keyblade wielders all lowered their Keyblades as they all looked towards Chirithy.

"Are we? Then why did they steal our Lux?" The man on Sam's left questioned the Chirithy.

The Sam look-alike looked at the man to his right as he began to move next to him.

"What are you talking about? We're just trying to protect the light. I'll bet good munny that it's your Union that's fallen into the darkness. Traitors!" The man on the right retaliated.

The Sam look-alike looked at the other man as he moved closer to him.

"What did you say!? How can you prove YOU'RE not the traitor!?" The other man replied back in an offended tone.

The two men had enough of each other's accusations against as they got ready to fight again. But before they got the chance to fight again to, the Sam look-alike got in the middle of their paths.

"Hold on! We're all on the same side! Why are you fighting!?" Chirithy questioned again trying to divert their attention again.

"Mind your own business!" the man on the Sam look-a-like's right quieted the Chirithy.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl with black hair came running in to stop the fight, "Stop it!"

The girl was the same age as Sam, and she seemed very familiar.

Sam tried very hard to remember her name, "Skuld?"

"Skuld!" Chirithy cried out.

"Well, that confirmed my answer," Sam told himself out of irony as he looked to the side as if he was suppressing a chuckle and had his arms crossed .

Both fighters lowered their Keyblades for a second time as everyone's attention was on Skuld.

The man behind the Sam look-alike questioned her with annoyance, "Who are you? Which Union do YOU belong to?"

Skuld walks towards that man, "It doesn't matter. Our only enemy is darkness. Our Keyblades aren't meant to harm one another!"

The man behind Skuld walked a few steps closer to her, "Anyone who tries to steal the light is no different than a monster of darkness!"

Both Skuld and the Sam look-alike turned around in astonishment and Skuld replied in disbelief, "What!?"

Four other Keyblade warriors surrounded the crowd as one of the females that had just shown up out of nowhere told Skuld, "The war's already begun."

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine as he questioned in confusion, "War? What war?"

Skuld took a step back as the people around them became frightening.

All of a sudden, a man with a deep voice spoke out of nowhere as that man had confirmed the war, "That's right."

Everybody stood up in surprise as if everyone had just gotten into authority trouble.

Everybody's attention was turned towards a tall muscular man in a tan robe, tan hood that was decorated with gold tassels, and a bear mask that had only covered his upper half of his face as he continued, "We can only trust in out Unions. We cannot tell who has fallen into darkness with a mere glance. Why do you fight over Lux? Light is not proof of strength. Victory is proof of strength. And a strong Union is proof of justice."

Skuld walked towards the man in confusion, "What?"

The man had thrown his questions at Skuld, "Do you disagree? Aren't you one of Ava's chosen wielders? One of the Dandelions?"

The man continued to speak in order to prove his point, "You, of all people, should be able to see that she's using her special Union to demonstrate her power."

Skuld was silent with defeat; she couldn't respond with anything.

All of a sudden, the Sam look-a-like walked towards the front and confronted the man.

The Sam look-a-like announced, "I don't belong to the Dandelions."

The man questioned to him unfazed, "Which Union do you belong to?"

The Sam look-a-like replied in return, "Unicornis."

The man had materialized his enourmous Keyblade, "Stand ready."

The Sam look-alike looked stunned as the man got into a fighting stance, then he snapped back into reality as he got into a fighting stance as well.

Sam wanted to watch the fight, but he sensed an abnormal presence. He looked around and noticed that way in the corner there was THAT girl. She was near the gate that she had escaped from in the last dream.

 _ **(It seems that she hasn't noticed me.)**_ , Sam thought to himself.

Sam flashstepped right behind the girl as she didn't noticed him since she was caught up in the chaos that was happening in the dream.

Finally, Sam decided to do reveal his presence as he tapped her shoulder.

*The woman turned around and jumped backwards in fright as Sam had nearly scared the life out of her.

"Ok. So, who are you? If this is a dream or maybe a memory, then how am I able to touch you, and how you are able to notice my presence?" Sam asked her as he blocked her exit.

The girl looked over to her right as she was too nervous to make eye contact with him. She began to blush and grip the edge of her dress.

Sam easily recognized her uneasiness and tried to be friendlier.

With a soft smile and eyes and with a gentle voice, Sam tried to calm her a bit as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry about the startle. I promise, I 'm not a bad or mean person; I just want to get some answers. Since I'm very confused on what's going on."

"Maybe I should start with introductions," Sam stuck out his hand and closed his eyes as he gave one of the warmest smiles he had ever given in a long time, "Hi my name is Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As soon as he opened his eyes to see why she didn't give a hand shake, he saw the woman blush so much; he almost mistaken her for a tomato. For a moment, she didn't say anything, but, finally, she got the courage to finally say something.

With one of the softest and gentlest feminine voices Sam had ever heard in his life, she finally spoke to him, "H-H-Hi…"

When he heard her silky smooth voice for the first time, his cheeks immediately began to blush as his heartbeat began to move faster, but as well, parts of his body began to twitch and spasm as well.

 _ **(God, damn it. She's cute and adorable.)**_ , Sam thought as he looked over to his side with nervousness and embarrassment as his cheeks began to turn red.

He tried to keep himself composed as his chest started to become discomforting from his heart pounding for the first time since a very long time.

Suddenly, she began to speak again, "My name is—"

Suddenly, the whole dream began to shake as the dream began to become unstable.

The woman quickly reacted of this, "Quickly, I don't have much time but I need to get through you, or else you could become trapped like me."

Sam was confused, "Wait! What do you mean? Who are you?!"

The woman quickly went around him, while Sam's guard was down, and headed for the gate.

But just as she was about to leave, she looked back at him, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

She opened the gate, but hesitated on leaving. She gave a sad and depressed sigh.

She looked back at Sam, "Please… Save me from this never-ending Darkness… Save me…"

Tears began to show up on her face just before she turned and ran off.

The dream began to stop shaking and stabilized, and within seconds, the dream began to change.

The venue wasn't the same though. It changed into a dark cloudy desert-type environment.

Sam looked around as he saw nothing but abandoned and broken Keyblades everywhere, except for four strait paths that were nothing but desert. Sam stood in the middle of what seemed to be the center of a "+" sign or an "x" (it depends on how you look at it) on the ground. As he continued to look around, a bright light began to shine from the sky and aim towards someone that was a few feet away from him.

"Well, this took a turn for the worse…," Sam said out loud to himself with a sad, cold sweat smile.

There was a body on the ground, and along with that body was a Chirithy. But before Sam could identify the body, the bright light began to shine intensely.

Sam sluggishly woke up on the bed, which he slept on, as he drowsily sits up in the bed. He loudly yawned as he hadn't had a sleep like that in long time, and he begins to look around. He finds Lea standing against the closet next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Well took you long enough. Nice bed hair dude," Lea told him as he pushed himself off of the wall.

As soon as Lea mentioned his hair, Sam fixed his bed hair as he flattened it as best as he could. Sam got out of bed as he was still wearing his blue jeans and plain white shirt.

"You should take a shower," Lea told Sam.

"Yeah. Where is it?" Sam asked Lea.

Lea pointed to a door that was next to his bed, Sam face palmed, "How did I miss that? Whatever…"

Sam took his armored sweater, Mangetsu (his Zanpakto), and a towel and walked inside the bathroom. He took off all of his clothes and jumped into the shower.

Sam saw nothing that he can use for shampoo and soap, _**(I guess I'll just use water.)**_

Sam showered like normal and after he was done he checked his body to see if it was clean. To his surprise, his body was abnormally clean than usual, which surprised him. No smell and a small bit of body oil, but, other than that, his body was squeaky clean. When he got out of the shower, he noticed that his clothes were nice, tidy, and clean.

Sam was surprised by all of these odd phenomenons as he tried figure out what was going on, he soft talked to himself, "Is… Is this magic?"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and Lea's voice voiced through the door, "Hey are you done in there? We have to go see the old man."

Sam, surprised from the knock, responded, "Yeah, give me a minute. I'm almost done!"

Sam got quickly dried himself up, put on his clothes, grabbed his Zanpkto, and went outside to meet a nearly impatience Lea leaned against the wall next to the doorway of the bathroom. Sam quickly put on his hood as he got outside.

"Sorry about that. It's been some time since I've taken a proper shower," Sam replied with an embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, it's all good. Heh, you remind me of Sora but with poufy hair," Lea said as Sam's poufy hair was sticking out of his hood.

"Sora? Who is he?" Sam said inquisitively.

"Eh, don't worry about it,"

"Come on, we need to go meet the old man," Lea told Sam as he began to walk towards the exit.

Sam followed suit as both Lea and Sam began to go down the stairs and towards the office of Master Yen Sid.

Lea knocked on the door, and a deep dark wooden voice had replied to the knock, "Enter."

The two men entered the office.

Sam saw this old man behind a wooden desk; he wore a cone-shaped hat that bore shapes of stars and a moon; along with a blue magical wizard coat.

As soon as they reached the center of the room, Sam saw that there were two others behind them that stood parallel with the walls that connected the entrance corridor.

A boy with spikey blonde hair as he wore an assortment of clothing that reminded Sam of armor; he wears a shoulder brace on his left shoulder and a black and white plaid wrist band on his left wrist. As well, a small tiny mouse that stands and acts like a human; he wore a sweater that had a ton of plaid.

The old man behind the desk had the deep wooden voice as he talked to Sam, "Young man, you have a deepest gratitude for saving Riku. He is important to our cause; without him, so many worlds would've been plunged into darkness. Or worse…"

Sam smiled and returned the gratitude, "Thank you as well. Without your hospitality, I would've dried up and shriveled. If it isn't too much, may I ask for a favor?"

"What is it young man?" Master Yen Sid asked.

Sam clenches his stomach, "I'm rather famished; I would like to make breakfast. Then we can talk as much as you want."

Master Yen Sid, surprised from what Sam said, as he replied with a smile, "As you wish, this is the least that we can do."

"But I don't think you have the ingredients that I need," Sam replied in disappoint, but then spoke to Master Yen Sid with cheerful tone, "But hey, since you're a wizard, Ha— Mr. Yen Sid, maybe you could help me conjure up the ingredients for the meal that I'm about to create. I'll also create more of my meal so that I can share with you guys! How about that?"

Master Yen Sid looked towards the others for approval, and the other three shrugged in approval.

"Alright, I shall assist you in creating food. But you do know, that I can magically create the food right?" Master Yen Sid confusingly questioned Sam.

"Yeah, I am aware, but when you cook the food; it makes the time to eat more savory!" Sam replied with content and excitement in his voice, "And besides your hospitality saved me when I needed it the most, THIS is the least that I can do for you, as thanks."

Sam turns towards the door, "Well let's get started."

"Wait!" the master called out to Sam.

Sam responded to the master as he froze on the spot.

"I shall teleport us there," Master Yen Sid.

"Are you sure about that, sir? We can just easily climb up the stairs, you know," Sam questioned the Master.

"Yes, I'm sure," Master Yen Sid replied.

The Master lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers; all of the people in the office were immediately teleported into the dining room in a blink of an eye.

 _ **(Huh, very similar to Instant Transmission.)**_ , Sam thought to himself.

"All right! Let's get started!" Sam said excitingly.

Sam began to make eggs with ham spiced up with pepper and a bit of salt. He told the Master about what he needed in order to make the breakfast. The Master prepared everything that Sam needed, from equipment to the ingredients, in order to make the meal that everyone was going to eat. The smell of heavenly eggs and juicy ham had spread throughout the room as everybody's mouths began to drool.

As soon as Sam finished making the food and had served the others, a blonde girl had entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says out of breath.

She then notices the tantalizing aroma, "Mmmm, what's that smell!"

"Ah, it's you Naminé ," Master Yen Sid said, "Come sit down and eat with us."

"Uh…," Namine replied unassured, but then her stomach made the decision for her, "Okay then."

Namine sits down in the dining table as she awaits for her food.

"Sorry," Sam informs her, "but you are going to have to wait for your food. I only made enough for the people present; I wasn't expecting you."

"It's ok, and can you make enough for two people, including myself?" Naminé asked.

"Three," Master Yen Sid added on, "We almost forgot about her. And I am sorry for forgetting about the both of you."

"It's alright," Naminé replied to the Master.

Sam finished making the food for three others as he ate his food. As they all finished their food, they all teleported back into the Master's office. Immediately, Naminé went into the door on the left side of the Master's desk.

"As we talked about, I am sincerely greatful to you for saving Riku's life. But I must ask you, where did you come from and how did end up in Agrabah?"

"So that's what that desert was called? Well it was hotter than any desert I've traveled in."

"I take it that you aren't from this world? Well… that should be said none the less, since you wield a Keyblade. Who did you study under?"

"A Key-what-now?"

"So you don't even know what a Keyblade is? You aren't even trained… most peculiar…," the Master's face turned serious.

"Well, I get attacked by these creatures called 'Heartless', and I just swing away at them."

"So you know what a Heartless is, huh?"

"No. I don't."

But then how do you know what they are called in the first place?"

Sam hesitated.

 _ **(Hey, Micheal. Are you sure that we should trust them?)**_ , Sam asks him.

 _(Yeah. They are good people, trust me. They just don't know you. I'm pretty sure if you just be honest about yourself, that they will accept you.)_ , Micheal replies.

 _ **(Man, you're making me break a bunch of rules. But this is your world and I trust you.)**_ , Sam responded back.

As soon as Sam was about to introduce himself to everyone, the door that Naminé went through suddenly opened up and out came a teen with spikey, round, blonde hair.

The Master looked at Roxas as his facial expression quickly changed into a smile, " Ah, Roxas! I'm glad that you have woken up. You look better."

Roxas felt awkward about the treatment the Master is giving him, "Yeah. Thanks."

Roxas shifted his attention towards Sam, "So, um, who is he?"

Master Yen Sid looked back at Sam, "That's what we want to we want to find out. But he won't tell us. Not even a name…"

Sam suddenly began to move as he reached his hood. The Keyblade wielders behind him quickly materialized their Keyblades in an instinctive reaction to his sudden movement. Sam stopped as the tip of each Keyblade was pointed at his head, but after a second's worth of hesitation he took off his hoodie.

He finally introduced himself, "My name is Sam."

"Naturally, I wouldn't tell you who and/what I am. But, this isn't a "naturally" situation anymore," Sam explained with a soft smile, "I am an outsider as you suspect Master Yen Sid, but I am not from any world that you know of. I am much further than that. I come from another universe. There are many universes other than this one."

Master Yen Sid understood very well, "Ah, I see. It is similar to our guidelines of being a Keyblade Wielder. We do not reveal ourselves to other universes, but we complete our business in other worlds as discretely as possible."

"Yes. But sometimes I make a few exceptions, for example—," Sam was explaining but was unexpectedly cut off by a door swinging open all of a sudden.

A blunette came running in a hurry as she was very tardy to meet with the Master.

"Sorry, Master! I woke up late and I quickly had to get dressed and—," Aqua suddenly stopped when she noticed what was going on in the room.

She became overjoyed when she saw Sam standing in the middle. She walked over to him and poked him to see if he was real, and when she knew that he was, she hugged him tightly.

"It is you!" Aqua told him in a surprised tone.

"Yep," Sam had a sad and nervous smile on him, "it's me.'

"But how did you escape from the Realm of Darkness?" Aqua questioned Sam with a surprised tone.

Everybody's, except Sam's and Aqua's, eyebrows raised to high as they were hit with the surprising fact.

Sam held a disappointing smile as he closed his and gave out a sigh of disappointment.

"That… that is a bit of a story to tell…," Sam replied.


	22. Entertainment - Zellar

**Zellar**

At the Castle That Never Was, Zellar was fighting Heartless in the Sanctum of Time.

Zellar using his Darkness to summon many powerful and destructive Heartless; he used them to satisfy his boredom by eviscerating all of them with his Zanpakuto.

Eventually, his patience had run out as he called out loud with an impatient tone, "Young!"

And all of a sudden, Young Xehanort had appeared next to him with dispersion of darkness, "You rang?"

"I want to leave. I'm tired of this place," Zellar replied.

Young Xehanort grunted in annoyance, but he did as Zellar wanted and teleported both Zellar and himself out of the Sanctum of Time and into The Grey Area.

As soon as they entered the empty Grey Area, Zellar opened a corridor of Darkness as he placed on his hood; he began to walk towards the portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Young Xehanort asked.

"I'm going to entertain myself," Zellar replied as he stopped himself from entering the corridor.

"Like hell yo-," Young Xehanort tried to stop him from leaving.

A corridor of Darkness opened up behind Young Xehanort.

"Let him be," Xehanort exited from a corridor of Darkness interrupting his younger self, "I am getting rather exhausted of waiting for the guardian to make a move. Besides we need to discuss about our plans and start take measures."

Young Xehanort grunted annoyingly as he bowed towards his older self, "As you command my liege."

Zellar walked through the corridor until he entered a world completely different.

The world was surrounded by ruined, suburban buildings that looked nearly like an over-compensated fallout city. The sky was filled with dark and ominous clouds that spew out lightning as if it was the end of the world.

On a near-ruined skyscraper, that looked like it could collapse at any moment, were two people. Both people were wearing dark clothing and had abnormal swords.

Zellar travelled in midair as he occasionally pushed off of stable objects to continue his momentum through the air. He eventually got into a vantage point to assess the situation that is happening on hand.

A man in long silver-haired with a long katana was pushing back a blonde spikey-haired man with a large heavy sword is they continued their fight at a side of the ruined building, near the roof. The silver-haired man pushed the blonde with a flurry of swings from his katana and kept on dominating the fight. The blonde was overwhelmed by the attacks and knocked off balance as the man, with the long katana, knocked the blonde inside the building with a swing of his forearm.

"Hmm… this is interesting," Zellar said impressed with the silver-haired man's strength and power.

Although the silver-haired man, at the moment, wasn't showing or releasing any power of any sort; Zellar could feel the dark intense power from within the silver-haired man.

The man got into a stance with his katana over his head and charged in after the blonde, but the blonde immediately got up from the pile of rubble that fell on him as he was knocked inside of the building. The blonde began to emit a blue aura around his body and charged at the silver-haired man.

The silver-haired man easily read his movements and swings as he easily dodged and blocked each attack until the blonde did a backflip in order to gain some distance. As soon as the blonde got some distance, he lunged at the silver-haired man with a mid-air attack, but he was countered with a lunge, from the unnecessarily long katana, around the stomach region of the body.

The blonde weakly struggled in pain as the silver-haired man raised him higher into the air.

All of a sudden, the silver haired man grew a single, black angel's wing as he swung his sword upwards, throwing the blonde into the air over the roof of the building.

"Interesting… a fallen," Zellar took mental notes to himself as he continued to watch the fight.

The silver-haired man followed the blonde into the air as he flew into the sky with only one wing he has. He swung twice, but they were blocked by the blonde with the heavy sword. The silver-haired man broke the blonde guy's guard as the blonde was hit with a flurry of lunges, by the silver-haired man, all over the blonde's body that connected. And with the final lunge, the silver-haired man threw the blonde down towards the roof.

The throw was powerful enough to make a large crater-sized dent on the roof as the blonde crashed onto the roof, but the roof did not break on impact as the blonde had lain on the roof dazed from the crash.

The blonde weak and mortally wounded, from the multiple lunges from the silver-man's overly-compensated katana, but slowly and steadily began to pick himself back up. Leaning heavily onto the heavy sword, the blonde brought himself into a kneeing stance. The silvered hair man was still in mid-air as he put himself into slicing motion as he began to fly towards him with an attack.

Zellar sensed a change into the wind as the blonde's spirit increased.

The blonde quickly picked himself up as he jumped into the air to meet the silver-haired man's attack and knocked back both the attack and the silver-haired man back. The silver-haired man flew back into the tip of satellite tower that was connected to the building's roof and pushed himself further up into the air to gain more distance. The blonde did the same as he followed the silver-haired man into the sky.

The silvered hair man looked amused, although, little did he know, he was severely underestimating his opponent.

The blonde swung his sword over his head as a propeller a few times to close the distance as the heavy sword began to emit the same blue aura from earlier.

The blonde traded a single strike with the silver haired man.

All of a sudden, the heavy sword ejected itself into five regular swords. The man wasn't expecting that to happen as he had let his guard down. The blonde emitted the same blue aura as he zipped toward the first sword and slashed through the silver haired man.

"Well, he's in trouble…," Zellar said out loud to himself in a disappointed tone.

After 14 strikes, the blonde was ready to deliver the finishing blow, but this was the point of where Zellar stepped in.

Zellar locked onto the silver-haired man's energy signature as he used instant transmission to instantly teleport himself in front of the silver-haired man as the blonde was delivering the final blow.

And what seemed to look like micro-seconds in real life, felt like seconds with Zellar's lightning-quick reflexes and reaction time, as he quick drawn his Zanpakuto and blocked the final blow in front of the silver-haired man. Zellar then pushed the blonde off of him with a swing, and the blonde's aura faded as his five swords had rediscovered gravity as they started to fall towards the roof. Zellar disappeared from the blonde's line of sight as he instantaneously reappeared right behind of the blonde with the blonde's back facing towards Zellar.

The blonde had to take a second before he had realized where Zellar was.

"How- ," the blonde tried to questioned something but was interrupted by an extremely powerful kick.

The blonde was sent crashing straight down into the building and through all of the floors inside, before the whole building came tumbling down as it collapsed down on him.

Zellar then replied, "Screw you, that's how."

Zellar was still in the sky with the silver haired man as his attention was placed on him.

"Who are you?" The silver-haired man asked him.

"Nobody. But I will be your master soon," Zellar replied.

The silver-haired man scoffed in ignorance, "Like a mortal like you can control me."

"Funny…," Zellar replied before he instantly lunged himself onto the silver-haired man.

The silver-haired man had barely seen the attack coming as he barely blocked the attack with his katana.

As their swords connected, Zellar softly commented, "You're about to be controlled."

Zellar made direct eye contact with the man's eyes and activated his eyes.

Zellar's iris of his eye changed from dark brown to a blood red color and began to form three extra dots with a small curving tail that formed from a side of each newly formed dot. Each dot was evenly split apart in a certain orbit around the iris.

Immediately, the man's conscious began to fade and his guard began to weaken as he was being put under a trance.

"Good," Zellar had a pleased tone, "You belong to me."

Zellar's eyes began to change again. The three dots begin to disappear as eight thin, black, half-lines connected from the pupil to eight black, fully shaded, half-circles that connects to the sclera, and in the middle of the half-lines is a thin black circle.

"Yes, master," the man replied.

Immediately after he replied, the silver-haired man's eyes changed from his blue-greenish eyes to the same eyes as Zellar's eyes.

Zellar opened a corridor and with a nasty grin on his face began to walk through it, "Let's create some chaos and destruction."

The man followed Zellar as the entrance to the corridor closed right behind them.


	23. Explaination - Sam

**(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be uploaded back to back with the last chapter. But this is a good time frame right? Well anyways. I'm proud of this chapter, and I hope that you will love this chapter. This chapter switches from third person and first person, due to a backflash. I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for all of the people who had favorited and followed this story. I remembered how bad the story turned out when I wrote it as a rough draft, and I had a peer-editor who would check it. But now I peer review it and check if I had completely finish it. Anyways, as always any and all reviews are welcomed, it doesn't matter if it is positive or negative.)**

* * *

 **Sam**

I was coming back from a long day. Today was a usual day as any other day, but it was a warm day, around 75 degrees (Fahrenheit) or so. Luckily, it's gotten to cool off as the day turn into afternoon, and afternoon turned into night. I finally got into bed as I started to reflect upon my past before I went to sleep.

As I laid there on my bed, my mind started to wonder off as I thought to myself.

 _ **(Man, life here is a little bit boring. Having all these abilities are great but, a lot of times I wish I could have a normal past. I mean, I wonder how long I can keep pretending to be "normal" after all that I've done.),**_ _I grunted under my pillow as I was not able to forgive myself for all of my sins that I have committed,_ _ **(Is it really human nature to kill others so unmercifully? I truly wished that this world that I live in was a better one. I mean God created it, but why did we have to go and screw things up?)**_

Eventually, I fall asleep from all of the negative thinking.

I started to dream of the usual random dreams that, I guess, I usually get, until the dream just cuts off and a dark and cold voice starts to speak to me. The dream was nothing but pitch black darkness. I saw and heard nothing, but suddenly, I heard a dark, raspy voice and felt a shiver run up my spine.

" **You would make a nice fine addition to the Organization, heh,"** the mysterious voice commented.

"Who are you?" I replied with a calm voice.

"You'll find out soon…," the voice had said before it faded away.

All of a sudden, I felt my whole body being squeezed until I nearly died, but I woke up from the dream with my eyes flying open and my heartbeat racing. I sat up in cold sweats as I looked at my alarm clock for the time.

 _ **(3:45 A.M.; well, this isn't something that usually happens to me. Me being afraid… What was that energy? It's like nothing I've ever felt before throughout my adventures through other universes.)**_ , I thought to myself analyzing what I had just experienced.

All of a sudden, my bed started to spew out a dark liquid substance, and my body started to sink through my bed as if a sticky substance was grabbing me and dragging me down through a bottomless pit of quicksand.

I let myself sink through the darkness as I was awaiting whom or whatever it was who dared to challenge me. As I let myself sink down though, I tried to use my Ki to try to push the Darkness away that grappled my body, but I couldn't focus and unleash my Ki. I thought that it was the Darkness that was overshadowing my abilities or something.

Eventually, the Darkness began to suffocate me. I couldn't breathe as if there was no air at all, and the Darkness tried to enter my body through my mouth as soon as I gasped for air that felt non-existent. I quickly sensed the Darkness and I immediately closed my mouth and took a direct hit to the face from the Darkness.

As I was knocked back from the hit the Darkness, I noticed that the whole place was pitched black and felt like an empty void. I couldn't breathe, it was cold, and I couldn't see anything; yep, the place was basically another created dimensional space in the fabric of space and time. It's as if I was being pulled into another portal into another dimension.

But suddenly, I heard the same voice that was inside of my dream.

"Heh, you have a deep overwhelming darkness inside of you. You are perfect for my Organization. I shall have you join my Seekers and we shall make the worlds a better place. What do you say?" the voice questioned to me.

The voice sounded like an old man's voice, but deep in pitch and has a creepy and raspy tone to it.

Suddenly, I was able to breathe as a rush of air filled my lungs. I coughed and wheezed as I felt dizzy from holding my air for too long.

"I shall give you a chance to answer my question," The voice said to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"That does not matter at this moment of time. All that matters is the answer you are going to give me, and then I shall reveal my identity to you," The voice replied to my question rather annoyed.

This guy pissed me off.

I lifted my right arm and reached over my right shoulder and the arm abruptly stopped in mid-motion as it grabbed and invisible handle behind my back. My Zanpakutō and Assassin's gear, suddenly, became visible as I dropped my active-camo illusion.

"How about, hell no?" I told him.

"Pity. I guess I'll have to take you by brute force like I did with Terra," the voice chuckled.

I was attacked by an invisible force of Darkness as it tried to overtake me, but I pushed it back own power.

The darkness suddenly retreated as I continued to fall as if it wanted me to fall in.

I don't know why, but I fainted on the way down through the portal.

"Fine, I'll test you; to see if you are worthy enough to become one of the seekers. I'll see you on the other side," the voice told me.

I woke up as I still felt like I was falling to my doom.

But suddenly, the inertia of my fall began to slow down as I landed in front of Aqua in the realm of Darkness.

I opened my eyes to see that she was surrounded by Heartless of all kind. I subconsciously called my Keyblade to me and we both took them all out. She was looking for her friends and a way out of the Realm of Darkness, so we traveled together through the Darkness. She explained herself and who she was, while I evaded explaining myself.

I don't know how much time had passed by, but all of a sudden a whole world was being slowly teleported to where we were, and, with the world, in came both Riku and Mr. Mouse.

* * *

Master Yen Sid interrupted him, "His name is Mickey; and I should inform you that he is a king."

Sam froze up as his body shivered in fear, _**(Oh god, I'm dead.)**_

Sam looks at Mickey with a cold sweat and a nervous smile, "Heh. Hi."

"Aww, shucks! It's alright! Now go on with your explanation," The King told him.

"Thank you, your Highness," Sam responded with a kneeling bow.

 _ **(Huh, a talking mouse. Now I've seen everything…)**_ , Sam thought to himself as if he was crazy.

He brought himself back up and continued, "As I was saying…"

* * *

Both Mickey and Riku saved Aqua from the realm of darkness, but I was left behind to fend off the Heartless that wanted to stop her as the three of them made their escape from the Realm of Darkness.

As soon as they left successfully, the Heartless vanished as a man in a black coat had appeared.

He looks at me and asks me with a young man's voice, "So will you join us?"

I calmly responded, "Hell no."

The man in the coat responded with a disappointed huff, and turned around as he started to leave a portal, "When you change your mind, you'll know where to find us."

As soon as the man in the hooded coat left, the Heartless immediately began to spawn in. They tried to overtake me but gratefully my Keyblade guided the way. It was as if I naturally knew what to do at the spur of the moment.

As soon as I eliminated the Heartless that opposed me, I started to walk by myself through the dark abyss; unafraid of the horrors that I would encounter in my travel. I fought against many different Heartless as I continued to walk through the Realm in search of an exit.

I eventually ended up at an area of the Realm that resembled like a beachside. I sat down on the sand fatigued from all of the fights that I had encountered, or so I thought. After a little bit of time, I continued my tread through the unknown as I was more fatigued than before. Eventually, my body gave way as I fainted from I don't know what. And before I knew it, I woke up in the scorching sands of Agrabah.

I walked through the miles of desert, lost and deprived, trying to find civilization.

"And eventually, I ran into Lea and a badly beaten Riku, and here we are right now," Sam finally concluded.

* * *

"Interesting," the Master was absorbing the new information as he was stroking his long white beard with his eyes closed.

In a matter of seconds, the Master opened his eyes and looked at Sam, "Why don't you join us? Since you have a Keyblade it wouldn't hurt for you to be trained in the art of the Keyblade. I imagine that you don't want to get too involved in our affairs, but since you have a Keyblade, I suggest that you get trained to become a Keyblade Master."

Sam thought of this long and hard, _**(It would be nice to be trained in something unique…)**_

"If I may ask, what are your current affairs right now?" Sam asked.

Master Yen Sid had brought him up to speed.

"You are right. I do not want to mess in this dimension's business; it sounds way too messy," Sam agreed with Master Yen Sid, "But, I would be graciously interested in the lessons if you would provide them."

"Then it is settled. Roxas you will be training with Sam under Merlin to better yourself in the art of the Keyblade," Master Yen Sid commanded.

"Alright, finally," Roxas replied with a gratified grin as he walks towards Sam.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas," He greeted Sam.

Sam extended his right arm out for a handshake, "As I said, my name's Sam."

Roxas was confused at what he was doing and Sam saw his face.

"Oh, sorry. This is a form of greeting in my world. This is a handshake. Your hand is supposed to meet with mine," Sam grabs Roxas' right wrist, "Like this."

They both exchanged a handshake and Roxas' confused face changed into a glad smile as Sam returned a grin in return.

Sam felt a mysterious rush of what felt like goosebumps run through his arm, and Sam stayed quiet and calm like nothing happened.

Sam let go of Roxas' hand as his attention returned to the Master.

"Greetings aside, I shall teleport you to Merlin's house," Master Yen Sid announced, "I suggest you both say your farewells."

Sam went towards Mickey first and knelt on one knee, "It was an honor to meet you your Majesty."

Mickey blushed a little, "Aww, shucks! I appreciate your kind gesture, but I prefer you to treat me as a friend than a king. So stand up."

Sam did exactly as Mickey said and extended his arm and grinned, "Of course Mickey. Hopefully, we will meet again."

They both shook hands and Sam turned towards to Aqua as she gave him a gratifying hug.

"Thanks for helping me there," Aqua thanked him.

"Of course! It was my pleasure," Sam replied.

Sam went towards Lea, "Thanks for saving my butt back there, Lea."

"Heh. No problem kid; it was a thanks for saving Riku," Lea replied.

"Hey, what else was I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"You could've left us to die," Lea replied.

"Nah, that doesn't sound like me," Sam replied with a small amount of aloofness in his tone of voice.

"Heh, anyways maybe we will see you again. And I hope you keep us memorized," Lea replied.

Sam points at this brain with a grin, "Yep. Got it memorized."

Sam finally goes towards a teen that looks like Roxas.

"So… Uh, we've never met before. Sorry for properly just meeting right now as I have to go," Sam told the teen.

"Nah, it's cool. My name is Ventus," Ventus told him as he shook Sam's hand.

"Cool nice to meet you Ventus. Um… are you Roxas' twin brother," Sam questioned him.

"Yep!" Ventus said proudly as he widely grinned.

Out of the corner of Sam's ear, he heard Roxas say out loud, "He is not my twin!"

"But we could be!" Ventus replied back.

Sam laughed at the goofiness of Ventus.

"Well, anyways, it was great to meet you Ventus," Sam told him.

"Back at you! But it's cool to just call me Ven," Ventus told Sam.

"Sure thing, Ven!" Sam replied with a grin.

Sam began to move back to the front of the Master's desk, but before he was ready to leave he felt Naminé's gaze upon him. Sam did nothing but just simply grin with his eyes closed as he waved back her as a farewell.

Sam's attention was brought back to the Master as he made eye contact with him; with a confident smile and tone of voice he told the Master, "I think we're ready to leave."

Roxas's agreed with a confident smile, "Yeah."

Master Yen Sid could see the confidence from the both of them and closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction, "Very well, I shall now teleport you to Merlin's home in Radiant Garden. Although, you two will be training together; I will send Keyblade masters during your training in order to teach you more upon the art of Keyblade wielding."

Both Roxas and Sam nod their heads.

"There is one more case in the matter, if should anything bad ever happen," the Master held his palm out as he summoned a little button device, "then use this device. I had Cid and Merlin create this device using technology and magic. Where ever you are, the device should be able to teleport you back you my castle."

Sam grabbed the button from the Master, "Thank you, Master. We appreciate what you are doing for us."

"You are most certainly welcome. Now, train hard and make sure that you are never tainted by the darkness," the Master looked at Sam and Roxas with a smile, "Farewell."

With a snap of Master Yen Sid's fingers, the two guys vanished in a bright light as they were teleported to the house of Merlin at Radiant Garden.

Both Roxas and Sam were teleported into a rectangular room that looked like a bedroom, except bigger.

Roxas looked around the whole place as there was a bed in the corner with a small drawer next to it, a chalkboard with a bunch of stacked books on the floor and around the board, a computer and a globe on the same side as the bed but on the opposite corner, on the opposite side of the whole room were little knickknacks that a wizard might have, but in the middle, there was a heightened circular floor that was a little off from the center of the room. The floor was higher than the rest so at the circumference of the floor there were steps, which were covered in books, to walk on so you can get onto the same level as the raised floor. On the floor, there was a table and a few chairs on there and a tea set.

Sam had a quick glance as he was busy with the conversation that was going on from within.

 _(Hey, Sam.)_ , Michael called out to Sam.

 _ **(What up?)**_ , Sam replied slangly but politely.

 _(How come you didn't tell the whole truth to the whole group?)_ , Michael asked with a disappointed tone.

 _ **(To be honest, I'm not completely sure. I naturally keep my reasons to myself and I don't share any information and mission objectives towards anyone. I just naturally just adjusted my story, so that I didn't have to say everything that happened and feel a guilt of responsibility if anything should ever happen. Besides it's best to keep quiet upon the matter because I'm not sure if he has gotten himself involved in any way.)**_ , Sam explained.

 _(Are you talking about yo-)_ , Michael began to ask but was cut off by Sam.

 _ **(Besides, I don't think now is the best time to be talking about this. Especially in front of our little intruder from earlier.)**_ , Sam announced from within, waiting for someone to answer.

 _(Hehe. Hello.)_ , replied a feminine voice from within Sam's mind.

 _ **(You don't seem very benevolent. So, who are you ma'am?)**_ , Sam asked politely.

 _(My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you and thank you for saving Riku's life, Sam. He is a really close friend of mine.)_ , Kairi replied.

 _ **(It's no problem of mine.)**_ , Sam replied in a gracious tone.

 _(Besides that, who exactly are you looking for.)_ , Kairi tried to interrogate Sam.

 _ **(Sorry but I can't that question just yet. I need to assure things first.)**_ , Sam replied.

Out of nowhere, Roxas calls out to him, "Hey, Sam."

 _ **(Sorry, got to go.)**_ , Sam dismissed the conversation.

Sam jogged towards Roxas who was in front of a broken computer, "What's wr—"

Sam looked at the computer that was smashed at the keyboard and the monitor was cracked.

"I remember that this computer was for the defense system that Cid had installed for Hollow Bastion; in order to keep the Heartless from completely overrunning the whole town," Roxas explained to Sam.

Sam inspected the computer. The monitor had a bloodied crater in the center and looked like it had a skull bashed into it as it had a smear of dried up blood on it, and the monitor looked smashed up and repeatedly stabbed by a blade and that I would no longer function in its current condition.

Sam suddenly got nasty goosebumps running up his spine as he sense a dread feeling of Darkness and despair in the atmosphere, along with the smell of smoke.

Suddenly, Kairi asks Sam, _(Do you feel that?)_

Sam replies with fear in his tone, _**(Yeah. I hope this isn't what I think it is.)**_

"Come on," Sam tells Roxas as they started to run for the exit.

Sam opens the door and was blinded by a bright, red, hot light.

Hollow Bastion had been attacked. Homes and buildings were on fire, Heartless were running amuck, and men, women, and children were laid dead on the floor, cold and lifeless.

"Oh no…," Sam said under his breath.

His fears had realized.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hint: Destruction and choas...)**


	24. Starting Off - Lea

**(A/N: Hello. Long time no see. Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait though. I decided to stray away from my OC and Roxas for the meantime because I feel like if I continue with that part of the story; I'll get too heavily OC-focused in this story. For example, I have a few chapters in my head right now and in a worse case scenario, I actually... started on another chapter which was way too far from where we are right now in the story. As of right now, it's on my phone (lol) and I couldn't help myself. Which kinda explains why this chapter took longer than it should have. But anyways, I know where I want to take Lea in this story and trust me, it's not an easy road... I hope you enjoy this chapter for this is going to be the beginning of Lea's resolution. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, thanks.)**

* * *

 **Lea**

With a flashing light, both Roxas and Sam were teleported to Merlin's house. Ventus, Aqua, King Mickey and Lea were standing in a row at the back of Master Yen Sid's office.

Lea was unsettled and frankly afraid for Roxas; he was left with an unexpected ally that they just barely met today and didn't completely trust him.

"Now you four," Master Yen Sid called out to them.

The four of them took a few steps towards his desk as they stood in front of the Master's desk.

"I feel a great disturbance in the other worlds, as if the magic from each world is being touched and is slowly being corrupted by Darkness. I need to send you four to the other worlds in order to investigate them. If you encounter any form of Darkness, I will allow you to take any counter measurements to repel the Darkness away," Master Yen Sid ordered the Masters, "However, if you should ever encounter any of the 13 seekers; do not engage if possible. We cannot risk losing any of you to the Organization XIII."

"Yes, Master," the four Keyblade Masters replied to the Master in unison.

"So, beginning with Lea," Master Yen Sid continued, "I want you to investigate these worlds, I don't mind in which order you pick; I just want them to be safe and freed from the grasp of Darkness."

Master Yen Sid told Lea the worlds that he wanted to visit, and with no hesitation Lea accepted the task that was given to him by the Master.

Lea scratched the back of his head as he let out an annoyed sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I got it old man. I'll make sure that the worlds are guarded by the Darkness," Lea responded nonchalantly as turned around and headed for the exit as he waved goodbye.

He walked out of the room and headed down the stairs; he went outside of the Castle and created a Corridor of Light and traveled through it.

On the other side of the corridor was the scorching hot desert of Agrabah, the same place where the accident took place. The memories of the event that had recently occurred left him feeling bitter about himself as if he could've done something to prevent the accident, but he accepted what had happened and decided to forget about the event as he kept moving through the intense desert heat.

Lea eventually made it to the city of Agrabah; he looked around for any sign of Darkness, but all he found was an average, booming day of the Arabian city. The poorside was still being poor, the marketplace was crawling with customers and merchants, and the tavern was being, well a tavern.

Eventually, Lea walked up to a group of guards that were in their own circle group as they were minding their own business.

Lea tapped the shoulder of biggest guard of the three.

The guard turned around and replied to Lea, "What do you want, stranger."

Lea responded with his usual smug face and flamboyant sway of charm, "Hey, big guy. Have you seen anything unusual going around lately?"

The guard looked a bit annoyed, "Unusual as in what?"

"As in like shady characters or strange creatures roaming around during the day or night," Lea replied.

"The only shady character I've seen is you, now get lost," the guard replied with an annoyed tone and returned to his circle of guards.

Lea, a bit annoyed, continued his look around Agrabah but alas, he found nothing out of the ordinary. So he decided to head to the Royal Palace.

As he walked through the crowd of people that were traveling around him, he thought he saw a body from within the shadows, but when he took another look, there was nothing in the shadows. Lea thought that it was just paranoia and just shrugged it off, like it was nothing.

He made it to the gates of the Royal Palace as there were two huge guards standing on both sides of the gates and the Captain of the Guards standing in between of both doors.

"Who goes there?!" The captain yells out as soon as he caught sight of Lea.

"I request an audience with the Sultan himself, I am a personal friend of his Majesty," Lea replied back.

Lea continued to walk towards the captain until he met with him face to face.

The captain took one hard glance at Lea before he sighed, "Fine, follow me."

They entered the palace as they made way towards the royal thrones. There were two thrones side by side next to each other as there was no separation between the two.

On the left throne sat a tall tanned man that wore saggy clothes of fine white silk. The man was skinny, perfectly tanned, and had black wavy hair, which was covered by the Sultan's white silky hat that had a big shiny jewel in the front alone with a single blue feather. He has dark brown eyes, and perfect white teeth. The gorgeous woman next to the man had black, long, wavy, and luscious hair that went down towards her knees. She wore blue, silky, and saggy pants with a matching blue top that stopped at the bottom of her ribs, exposing her mid-drift. She wore a blue veil around her bottom half of her face with a blue necklace that has a navy blue sapphire in the center.

Both the Queen and Sultan were busy, so Lea had to wait for them in a long line of important royal business.

After what seemed like hours, Lea was next in line.

The Sultan's voice called out, "Next!"

Lea approached Aladdin with composure and respectfully kneeled.

"Your Highness," Lea began, "I have some very serious important business to discuss with you. I must request to talk to you privately."

Sultan Aladdin looked at Queen Jasmine with a question of cooperation in his eyes, and in return Queen Jasmine nodded back to him. With a sigh, Sultan Aladdin commanded the guards in the throne room to escort the rest of the line, which had waited for the Sultan, out of the palace with a promise to listen to their demands later. After the line was gone, the Sultan commanded the guards to leave the three of them alone in peace.

Once the guards had left the throne room, Aladdin and Jasmine dropped the formality and personally greeted Lea. As soon as they greeted each other, Lea explained to them his situation.

"So have you heard of anything unusual going on?" Lea asked Aladdin.

Aladdin had to think for a minute as he tried to remember of anything that sounded suspicious, "Nah, sorry man. I can't think about anything that sounds like your definition of unusual. How about you, Jasmine?"

Jasmine did the same thing, and then shook her head in disappointment, "I'm sorry Lea, but I can't think of anything."

Lea sighed in disappointment as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh well, thanks for the help. I guess I'll be on my way," Lea said as he gave both Aladdin and Jasmine hugs.

Lea continued his search throughout the streets of Agrabah as the day turned to evening and eventually sunset had set. Lea found nothing as he decided that this world was clean from Darkness.

Just as he was about to leave through a corridor of Light, Lea spotted a shadow figure run past a dark alley. He closed the Corridor of Light as he had decided to quietly follow the figure around the corner to see that no one was there but an opened Corridor of Darkness.

Lea sighed, _**(This could be a trap.)**_

Lea took a moment and then shrugged, _**(I guess there's only one way to figure out…)**_

Lea put on his hood as he entered the corridor as it closed behind him.

* * *

 **(A/N: So... the E3 trailers came out. My reaction was the same as the other fans (except without the crying and the screaming lol) but when I saw the Frozen trailer the ending made me trip sooooo badly. And I thought about my story, and realized that my OC already made a huge impact. But for what cost... O.O' )**


End file.
